ßoulevard of ßroken Dreams
by KittiKat626
Summary: [IchiRuki] When lead singer Inoue Orihime can no longer sing, their band has to find a new member. Who else but Rukia? She busted into Ichigo Kurosaki's life and changed his world. And he, in turn, taught her to sing again. FINISHED!
1. A Voice Unheard

**Name: **Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia ... Ishida/Orihime  
**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Summary: **When lead singer Inoue Orihime can no longer sing, their band has to find a new member. Who else but Rukia? She busted into Ichigo Kurosaki's life and changed his world. And he, in turn, taught her to sing again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Thanks to **CrystalRaindrop007** for beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

Boulevard of Broken Dreams — I

Ichigo Kurosaki hit the last few strings on his guitar and breathed in deeply as he let his eyes wander the crowds. They were cheering loudly, their hands up in the air. He turned around and began unhooking the electric gutiar from the amp. They'd had no singer this time; just him, Renji, who was on the drums, Ishida, who did the piano, and Byakuya, who did bass. But apparently they had preformed good enough; the crowd was estatic.

Ichigo was smirking as he walked backstage. He kicked a small piece of metal with his sneakers and put his gutiar down. Grabbing his black hoodie, he pulled it on, shaking his head to let his hair go wild as he pulled it over his T-shirt and past the belt line of his worn jeans. He watched as the rest of the band came backstage. Renji walked up to him and slapped him on the back, grabbing his own sweater and pulling it on over his bare, tattooed chest.

"Good job, man! I didn't know you could sing!"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Yeah ... neither did I until that solo came up. I know we were planning on cutting it out because Inoue's not here, but ... I dunno. I just did it, ya know?"

"Yeah, good job Kurosaki," Ishida said. "But you can't fill in for our female lead; we still need a singer."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "When is Inoue coming back, anyway?"

Ishida shook his head sadly. "I was with her this afternoon; the doctor said she has little to no chance of recovering her voice. Her vocal cords were completely smashed in the crash."

Ichigo nodded in silent understanding. It was the news no one wanted to hear. They had just lost their best, and only, singer. She had been the life of the band, giving them all encouragement when they didn't want it and sometimes landing them in the hospital with food poisoning. It appeared to hit Ishida hardest of all.

"She's going home soon, though. She leaves the hospital the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah ... " Ichigo said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know we're all sorry about Inoue, and I hate to mention this because I fell as though it will always be Inoue's position ... but we need a new singer. This team can't survive without one."

It was something none of them wanted to face.

"Guess you're right, huh?" Renji said, sighing.

No one spoke for a few minutes until Ichigo's cell phone rang loudly. He jumped in surprise and grabbed it, groaning when he saw the name on the caller ID. He answered it.

"Hello, dad?"

And then he held the phone about three feet away from him while his dad's loud voice floated through the receiver and everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows. When Isshin Kurosaki had finished loudly recapping Ichigo's concert for him, Ichigo said,

"Yes dad, I can sing. Yes dad ... yes dad." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he repeated the same two words at least five times while his dad asked him how every little detail went. Ishida gave Ichigo an amused look, and as soon as said orange haired teen hung up his phone, Renji commented,

"Man, you are the _only_ one who has a parent breathing down their back at sixteen."

"Renji, shut up. Most sixteen-year-olds have fathers breathing down their backs about every little detail of their lives, their friends, and if they were with girls when they were out until _seven O'freakin' clock_."

Renji laughed as Byakuya raised his eyebrow.

"Seven? Geez. Tell the old man to give ya a break."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, leaning down to tie his shoe before he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "You would think he would give up after five years of pointlessly trying to get me to go on a date."

"You've never been on a date?" Ishida asked, shaking his head as he took a long drink of water; they had a long time ahead of them of dealing with fans.

"Nah. No girls have ever caught my eye. What about you?" Ichigo asked, sending his semi-friend a glare. Ishida shrugged.

"I have no need to tell everyone about my personal life."

Ichigo's glare deepened as he began walking out of the room.

"Yah. Whatever. I'm leaving here before any fans come and attack me. My dad would have a field day with _that_ one."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he kicked a rock and watched it skip across the ground, sending dust up in small clouds. Inoue ... gone from the band? He hadn't wanted to believe it a month and a half ago when they had gotten the call from the hospital while in practice ... but Inoue had been involved in a car crash and her voice was nearly gone. She could speak a little, and, they believed, with speech therapy, she would one day be able to speak right ... but never sing.

Her dream had been crushed.

He hated seeing her like that; she used to be so talkative and would make everyone, even that stone-faced Byakuya, smile with her jokes and contagious energy. But, now, she didn't speak almost at all. Ishida had been the only one to get her to speak so far. And even then, she had only said a few words, and her voice was so low and soft, you couldn't barely hear it; you could tell she would never sing again in the bright, beautiful way she always had.

_"I'm sorry, Uryuu-Kun. I didn't want to cause you and Kurosaki-kun and the others so much pain ..."_

All she thought about was them, never herself. She was worried that she had caused the band pain, not her.

And Ishida had done what Ichigo had never thought possible. He had wrapped Inoue in a tight embrace and told her not to cry. But she had only cried harder. They had left them alone at that point; he and Renji and Byakuya felt like they were intruding on something, and afterward, Ishida pushing his glasses further up on his nose, the doctors said that there was hope, and that they would be able to tell them better what would happen in the future in a few weeks.

That had been two weeks ago, and now ... it was true. She wasn't coming back.

Letting another sigh escape him, Ichigo stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and shivered in the cold February air. He, unfortunately, wasn't watching where he was going, and the next thing he knew, he was staring straight at the ground, his eyes wide and his hands still in his pockets.

He had tripped.

_Brilliant_.

"Watch where you're going!" a quiet, pained voice yelled. Ichigo quickly sat up, rubbing his head, to see a young woman sitting on the sidewalk. He glared at her and said,

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't freakin' _sit_ in the middle of the sidewalk, dope!"

She glared back at him.

"I twisted my ankle; happy?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. She glared at it, too.

"Well, are you gonna let me help you or not?" Ichigo said roughly. "Because if not ... I need to get home."

She finally let the glare drop from her face with a sigh and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. She nearly fell back over as her feet collapsed under her, but he grabbed the back of her sweater and held her up.

"Can ya walk?"

"What does it look like?" she shot back, wincing as she tried to put a little weight on her foot.

"It looks like ..."

"You're not supposed to answer that!" she cut him off, her violet eyes seemingly burning a hole right through him as she nearly fell over again.

"_Fine_. But do ya need help home?" he said, grabbing her arm to hold her on her feet. She finally gave in and let him, her pride crushed just as hard as he ankle.

"No. I can get home by myself," she protested. "Rukia."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, a clueless look on his face.

"My name, fool!"

"Oh. Well, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you. I think."

Ichigo smirked, his amber eyes running over her form as she wobbled on her feet. She seemed to be about his age —sixteen— and was wearing a soft, light brown skirt and a pink sweater that zipped up the middle. The zipper, he noticed, was a small, white bunny. Her eyes seemed to glow violet in the moonlight and her raven hair was framing her face perfectly as she tried to push it out of her eyes. He let her lean on him as a crutch and asked,

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Nice," Ichigo said, uninterested as she began to limp beside him. "I thought you didn't want me to walk you home."

"Then _carry_ me. I can't walk, in case you haven't noticed."

Ichigo growled deep in his throat.

"Fine then. Where the hell do you live?"

"Um ... I just moved. I don't know my address, but I know where my apartment is," she said, biting back a wince as she applied a little pressure to her ankle.

"About your ankle ... is it broken?"

"How do I know?"

"When are you going to stop answering my questions with questions?"

"When are you going to stop _asking _questions?"

Ichigo growled loudly this time, rolling his eyes. He would have dropped her then and there, but something might have happened to her ... and he didn't want that. No matter how annoying she was, he had been raised to help little, midget, pain in the _ass_ girls who twisted _(Broke)_ their ankles at nighttime when the crazy men came out.

"Did you break your ankle? Did you hear a crack when you fell? Does it _hurt_ that bad? Is it swelling? Should I go slower?"

Rukia kicked him with her uninjured ankle and he screamed out in pain, letting go of her; she fell to the ground and protested loudly when her ankle landed wrong.

Ichigo growled, "_Now_ your ankle's broken."

Rukia kicked him again.

* * *

"Hey, Inoue-san, are you awake?"

Ishida walked quietly into her hospital room, walking over to her bed and looking down at her. She wasn't awake. Her soft features were peaceful in sleep and her breathing was relaxed and quiet. Her soft, red hair spread out beneath her head, and Ishida felt an involuntary blush begin to surface. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and sighed, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

"I ... ah ... I just wanted to drop by and tell you how everything went. We got into the finals, but I'm not sure how we did it without you. We just ... well, even if you can't be there with us, you can cheer us on. I know you never really cared about this tournament in the first place, but you had fun singing and it's ... well, it's unfair for this to have happened to you." Ishida stopped to take a breath. Even sleeping, it was hard for him to talk to her. "Why am I saying this while you're sleeping?"

He answered his own question a second later.

"Because I can't face you while you're awake, I guess. If I said it was unfair, you would say you didn't care and that it happened for a reason. If I said I was sorry, you would smile and say, don't worry for me. If I said that you were irreplaceable, you would say that no one's perfect and everyone is equal. You ... you don't care for yourself enough, Inoue-san ... you care for those around you instead."

He stopped again, finally having succeeded on forcing his blush down. He, Uryuu Ishida, _didn't_ blush over girls.

"We'll never be able to replace you. In our band ... or in our lives."

* * *

Well ... does Ishida seem OOC to you? Hmm ... I HOPE not! But this is AU, Orihime was sleeping, and ... and I don't think he was OOC, but hey, readers can have opinions, too. PLEASE tell me what you think. Does this suck, only partly suck, or is it wort continuing?

**Please Review!**


	2. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Thanks to **CrystalRaindrop007** for beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — II**

The apartment was a nice one; on the outside, you couldn't see any of the rooms, only the windows. The large complex was painted an off-white color and the way the moon reflected off it made it seem like it was glowing.

"Can you walk from here?"

"What does it look like? From the moment you _tripped_ over me, have I been able to walk? At all?"

He frowned at her.

"Fine," he said between clenched teeth. "But _can you_ get up to your freaking apartment from here on out? You can _crawl_ for all I care, just can. You. Do. It?"

"Those are _stairs_."

"I'm aware of this, you stupid, tiny midget ..."

He had ran out of words.

"Just help me!" she exploded, mustering her best glare and sending it in his general direction. He glared right back.

"Why?"

"Because I can't freakin' walk straight, there are exactly thirty-two stairs up to my apartment, and I will personally make sure you never bare children if you don't."

"Fine. God, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes and picking Rukia up in his arms; the quickest way he could think of to haul her up to her apartment and drop her in a heap at her door. She protested until she, too, realized this was indeed the only way they were going to get up in one piece. When she was standing at her door, or, leaning on Ichigo for support at her door, she pulled out her key and opened it up.

She limped inside _without_ Ichigo's help, wincing with every step she took.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He should have left right then. He really should have, but ...

"Do you have any ACE bandages around here?" he asked, sighing again as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "You need to wrap your ankle and ice it for at least several hours."

Rukia looked surprised and turned around to face him from her small, sky blue couch. She nodded, her violet eyes screaming in pain as she tried to pull her boot off.

"In the bathroom I have a first aid kit; there should be something in there."

Ichigo nodded and walked into the small room she pointed to. It was clean; way too clean for his liking. The bathtub was sparkling and the floors squeaked under his sneakers.

"Where do you go to school?" Ichigo asked from the bathroom, frowning as he shuffled through her cupboards, looking for the stupid first aid kit.

"Karakura High. I start tomorrow."

Ichigo groaned. That was _his_ school. Shaking his head, he grabbed the first aid kit, after finding it in with the toilet paper, and walked back out into the living room where he slapped Rukia's hand away from her boot.

"Dope. Don't pull it straight off."

"Then, pray tell, _how _do I get it off? There's no way I'm cutting it off," she shot back, pulling her hands away and watching as Ichigo began gently wiggling it around. Finally, the boot became loose and he took it off without causing her too much pain. He smirked as he began pealing away her sock, then winced.

Her ankle was sprayed in an array of different colors. Purple bruises were covering the entire swelling area and he could see the aggravated skin pulsing red. The swelling was covering her leg from two inches above the ankle to her foot, and she was shaking violently from the pain.

"Ah ... do you have ice around here? And perhaps some pain killer?"

Rukia nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"In the kitchen."

Ichigo stood to his feet and walked out of the living room. If he had walked away while he was at the door he would have felt like an ass. If he had left her alone to tend to her ankle, she would have made it ten times worse and doing that to someone he didn't even know, even if she _was_ annoying and short, would have made him feel guilty.

Sighing, he opened her freezer and found a plastic bag to fill with ice. Once that was done, he began shuffling through her cupboards for a glass to fill with water and pain killer.

"OK, before I wrap it, I want to check and see if it's broken," Ichigo said, sitting down on the floor by her foot and handing her the pain killer and water before putting the ice on the ground beside him and reaching out to her ankle. She nodded and he gently placed his hands on her skin, probing with his fingers. Rukia screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking to see if it's broken, stupid. Hold still for a minute."

Rukia did, and _several_ minutes later, Ichigo sighed and began wrapping the ACE bandages around her foot.

"Well, I don't think it's broken. You might have cracked a bone or twisted it really bad. Worst case, you'll be off your feet for a few weeks."

"And how do I know I can trust you as far as I could throw you?"

"Because, number one, you _can't_ throw me. Two, my dad's a doctor, and three," Ichigo paused and smirked up at her. "Try walking on it, dope."

She settled for glaring at him.

After he finished wrapping her foot, showed her how to elevate it to help with the swelling, and suggested that she sleep on the couch that night so if her ice bag burst, she wouldn't wake up with a soaked bed, Ichigo left.

Well, his night was shot.

And his dad was going to blubber for hours about being out with a girl until eight O'clock.

* * *

Ishida stood to his feet to begin walking out of the room, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Wait, Uryuu-kun."

He turned around and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose, walking back over to the chair he had been sitting silently in for the past hour. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and said,

"Yes, Inoue-san?" he said, looking down at her.

Her movements were delayed and the sleepy look in her eyes betrayed her as she tried to hide a yawn. She smiled softly but didn't speak for a minute. When she did, her voice was even lower than usual and scratchy, as if her throat were dry.

"Uryuu-kun ... how did it go?"

Ishida reached over for the glass of water on her bedside table and helped her sit up before handing her the glass. She sipped slowly as Ishida spoke.

"We got into the finals, but honestly, we really need a singer."

"Sorry."

A sad look appeared on Orihime's face and Ishida sighed. He said,

"I didn't mean it like that, Inoue-san. It's not your fault; there was nothing you could have done to prevent the crash. It's just ... Kurosaki just can't sing as well as you can."

Orihime smiled a little and Ishida did, too; he had made her smile again. Her eyes held a small bit of the shine they had once held, but he knew it would take a while for her to be herself again. It would take months, even years, for that enthusiastic glow to return to her soft face.

"Uryuu-kun ... why did this happen to me?"

Ishida's smile dropped as he sat down beside her again.

"I don't know, Inoue-san. I don't know."

"All I ever wanted ... All I wanted was to sing. Because my brother loved it. I just wanted to sing for him, so maybe, my voice could reach him again."

There were tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her cry over her brother. He had died years before, leaving her alone in the world. But she had told the band, when she joined, that she only sang because her brother used to love it and asked her to. He had always wanted her to sing and let everyone hear her. But she had been afraid to.

And he had died, without being there to see her fulfill his dream for her, and in the end, _her_ dream for herself.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-san," Ishida said, looking down at the floor, trying not to meet her sad eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about it!"

All traces of sadness were gone from her face as she forced a smile onto her face. But he could see right through her mask. When he left ... she would cry. She always did.

"Hey, Uryuu-kun ... could I be alone for a while?" she asked. Ishida nodded and stood up, walking to the door again. He paused, looking back.

"If you ever need someone, I'm here," he said, giving a brief smile before walking out. Inoue nodded, and as soon as he closed the door, he knew that her smile had fallen and she was close to tears. His hand was still lingering on the knob when he heard her soft sobs coming through the door.

_She hated crying around people_.

He slid down the door and sat on the floor, trying to fight back emotions.

Why? Why had this happened to her, of all people? Why her? Why when she was so close to everything she had ever wanted?

_Why?_

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo dressed, grabbed his books, ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and picked up the ringing phone all in about five seconds flat.

"Hello?" he said around his toast, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. It was Renji on the other end.

"Practice today, pass it on to Ishida. And where were you last night, man? I tried to call you, but you weren't home."

"I was helping an ungrateful midget home that twisted her ankle."

Renji laughed on the other end and Ichigo smirked. They talked for about two more minutes and Ichigo hung up to call Ishida; he had just woken up and was yawning while they talked. Then Yuzu came in, forced Ichigo to eat something more than toast, and rushed him to school like a mother would. Only she was shorter and was four years younger than Ichigo.

Said older sibling sighed as he walked along the street. He still had about half an hour before he had to be at school.

Against his better judgment and with both his feet and mind telling him not to, he began walking slowly to Rukia's apartment. She said that she was going to the same school ... so ... damn. Blame it on his upbringing, but, as he tried to keep turning away, he told himself that he needed to make sure she didn't need help walking to school.

She did.

Of _course_ she did. She denied it ... but as he was walking into her apartment complex, he saw her struggling on a pair of hand crutches. When he said, "Where the hell did you get those on such short notice?" she looked up, surprise on her face, and tumbled down the last few stairs, muttering very colorful words at Ichigo.

"For your information, my sister used then once when she broke her heel ... on another, more important note, what are you doing here? The impression you gave me last night was that you hated me."

"_Right_," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "And you just _love _me."

Rukia glared at him.

"Whatever. I came to see if you needed help getting to school," he grumbled, sticking his hand out to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine; I'm very capable of walking myself."

"Funny," Ichigo said, scratching his head. "Last I saw, you _couldn't_ walk."

She kicked him.

* * *

I liked the end, personally. I think I, basically, kept Rukia and Ichigo IC. They yell, kick, and scream. Yup. IC. But no, seriously, I think Ichigo being raised in a clinic would actually try and help someone even if they got on his nerves in too many ways to count. _(Cough) _Rukia _(Cough)_

Anyway ...

**Please Review!**


	3. Uncovered Emotion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. Song is **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** by **Green Day**. Thanks to **CrystalRaindrop007** for beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — III**

Ichigo sighed as he took out his guitar, balancing it on the worn knee of his jeans as he plugged it into the amp. He smirked over at the rest of the band, saying,

"Where's Ishida?"

Renji shrugged and Byakuya didn't do anything. Ichigo sighed, putting the guitar down and taking out his cell phone, dialing the seven-didget number he knew so well. He tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited, frowning when Ishida didn't pick up. Closing the cell, he stuck it back in his pocket and said,

"We'll start without him, OK?"

Everyone nodded and Ichigo began hitting the chords he knew so well. They were to a common song by _Green Day_; _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. Byakuya was playing the piano in this song, filling in for Ishida, and Renji was only using the drums lightly. The guitar was the main part in this, and could be played with it alone, as Ichigo often did for practice at home.

As the lyrics came up, Ichigo looked over at Renji and the red-head nodded just before Ichigo began singing.

I walk a lonely road,  
The only one I that have ever known.  
Don't know were it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.

Ichigo found himself almost smiling as he sang; he rather liked it. While singing, he could release any emotion he had built up inside of him, and all it did was make the song better if emotion filled it. He continued to let the words flow out of him as he felt a smile coming to his face.

I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams.  
Were the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

I walk alone, I walk alone.

He smiled and began hitting the chords faster as he felt the whole song come crashing back to him. He loved this one, and he would always sing it when they practiced with it and Orihime was gone. He knew it word for word, and whenever he got into it, he could feel his heart beating faster and his adrenaline pumping. He closed his eyes as he began the chorus. His favorite part to play and sing.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Till then I'll walk alone.

Ichigo suddenly stopped singing as he heard another voice join in with his own. His hands dropped from the strings on his guitar and he frowned, listening hard.

"Why'd you stop, man?" Renji asked, his own hands stopping as he sent a curious glance over at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at him and quickly told him to shut up before he walked outside of the garage that they practiced in. He had to listen around the happy squeals of children and the squeaking of tires; they were right beside the park.

Then, he saw her. She was sitting on the large, thick branch of an oak tree right on the edge of the park. Her hair was flying around her face and her hands were folded in her lap as she slowly moved her feet back and forth. She was wearing a simple jean skirt and a white sweater, and, as he looked up into her eyes as he stuck his hands in his pockets, he knew that it was her singing.

Her soft voice floated through the air; she knew the song. She knew it well, he could tell. She didn't even need the music to guide her.

I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the border line of the edge,  
And where I walk alone.

"Rukia, exactly how the _hell _did you climb up into that tree with a freakin' twisted ankle?"

Rukia stopped singing and her eyes went wide as she jumped at least two inches; it was miracle that she hung onto the branch she was sitting on.

Once she was past her surprise, she yelled down at him,

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Just wondering exactly how you got up there. How?"

"I climbed, genius."

"Nice. _How_, stupid?"

Renji and Byakuya had walked outside, too, to see what was going on, and they both raised their eyebrows when they saw Ichigo yelling at a tree; they would have to move closer to see exactly _whom_ he was yelling at.

"I don't exactly know, but I can't get down," she said back, her violet eyes staring into his.

"Fall. I'll catch ya."

"No way!" she yelled back, gripping the tree trunk harder as she shifted her weight over on the branch. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, then I guess first impressions _are_ deceiving."

She threw her shoe at him.

Grumbling, he shrugged and walked back inside the garage with Byakuya and Renji following him. He smirked when he heard her voice only seconds after he disappeared.

"Get back here and help me, Ichigo!"

"That's what I thought." His smirk grew as he walked back out. "Oh, and Renji and Byakuya, this is Rukia ... Ah, I don't know her last name. Rukia, this is Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji."

"Get me down from here," she growled.

"Fine. But you have to trust me, OK? There is no way in hell I'm climbing up there; you have to fall down."

Rukia bit her lip. Her eyes met his and, for the first time since they had met, she saw complete truth behind his amber eyes. Sighing, she nodded.

"Fine. I'll fall. But I swear, Ichigo, if you drop me, you will never walk again."

"Ya. Whatever. Come on; I don't have all day."

She half-heartidly glared at him before taking a deep breath and let herself fall. When she opened her eyes, she was staring up at Ichigo; he was smirking as he helped her stand on her feet.

"Nice catch, Kurosaki," Renji said, walking forward. He shifted his drum sticks to his other hand and held out his left one to shake Rukia's. "Nice to meet ya. Like the man said, Abarai Renji."

"Hi. I'm Rukia."

Renji smiled and nodded as Byakuya walked over.

"Hisana ... ?" he whispered gently, staring at her.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she stared at Byakuya. Ichigo raised his eyebrows as he stuck his hands back inside his pockets.

"N-No, sorry; Hisana was my sister. I-I'm Rukia," she said, taking a step back before realizing that, until that moment, she had been using Ichigo as a crutch and as soon as her ankle made contact with the ground, her foot collapsed under her. She closed her eyes, expecting the ground to come rushing up to her, but it didn't.

Ichigo had caught her.

"Be more careful, stupid."

She hit him softly, and suddenly the tension in the air was gone. Byakuya had gone silent again, and Ichigo noticed that he wouldn't even look at Rukia. Shrugging, Ichigo turned back around to Renji, smiling.

"Hey ... I have an idea."

* * *

"I've ... um, come to take Inoue Orihime home," Ishida said, watching as the woman at the desk popped another very large bubble and handed him something to sign. He did, and she stood up, leading him to the room he knew all too well.

"Uryuu-kun," Orihime said, turning around when he came into the room. She was wearing a simple blue sweater and a pair of jeans.

The nurse seemed to be surprised that Orihime was speaking. She said,

"Well, good luck."

Orihime smiled brightly and took the coat that Ishida offered it to her. They walked out of the hospital, Orihime still limping slightly from a banged up knee. Her arm was still in a cast and several bandages adorned her face.

"Hey ... do you want to go to the park? I find it ... relaxing when I'm up tight," Ishida said.

"Sure," she said quietly, skipping beside him.

She was almost herself again. It was amazing how fast she was recovering. It had only happened about a month and a half ago. How had she moved on? How was she so bright and happy even when her dream had been crushed?

But she smiled.

Thirty minutes later found them beside the duck pond.

"I've never done this before," Orihime said quietly, smiling as she threw a piece of bread out to the ducks. Ishida nodded beside her.

"Yeah. I used to do it when I was little. I came here after my mom ... Never mind."

"Shouldn't you be with the band?" Orihime asked, sitting down at the edge of the pond and placing the bread beside her as she watched the ducks attack the last piece she had thrown out.

"They can manage. I just thought ... ah, well, you just got out today after being cooped up in the hospital for a month, and well ..."

"Thank you, then,"

"You're welcome," he said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Why did only you come?"

"Ah. Yeah, about that. They don't know you're out yet; I though everyone at once would be too much pressure on you. That OK?"

She nodded and neither spoke again. Ishida settled for watching the ducks, and, eventually, turning his gaze to Orihime. Her bright red hair was blowing in the gently wind and she was smiling. _She was smiling_.

"How do you do it?" he asked, reaching over and taking a piece of breath to begin tearing up.

"Do what, Uryuu-kun?"

"Smile. After something so terrible has happened. How do you smile?"

"I just move on. Nothing is accomplished by pouting and sulking," she said, her voice almost un-hearable. Ishida passed her a water bottle; her throat seemed to be almost always dry. After taking a sip, she continued, "Like ... if something bad happens, like my voice, I know there has to be a reason. Right now ... I know I can speak fine, I just will never be able to sing again. And I can't speak very loudly, but I know that, even though it was my dream to sing, there has to be a reason for it. Like ... like spiders."

"Huh?"

Ishida was clueless.

"Spiders. They're really freaky, but they do good things. I don't remember what good things, but my brother said so," she replied, sipping from the water bottle as she began coughing again. Ishida nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so. Something has to come of this accident. Hey, Inoue-san, do you want some ice cream?" Ishida asked, watching as a crowd of small kids ran up to an ice cream man. Orihime's eyes lightened and she nodded, standing to her feet and happily bouncing after Ishida as he began walking toward the ice cream.

"Do you think they have fish scales and bean paste on it?"

Needless to say, Ishida lost his appetite and didn't eat ice cream, or anything else, that day.

* * *

"I - Um ... "

"Just give it a shot," Ichigo said, handing her the mike and picking up his guitar. Rukia sighed and fingered the mike with her hands, biting her lip as she looked around the garage.

"But ... I haven't sung in a while, and I don't sing real well around people ... "

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

Rukia looked at him questioningly, raising her eyebrow.

"What about me? Could you sing around me?"

"What's so different about you?"

"Well ... to start, you didn't seem at all nervous when a guy walked down the street in the dark and offered to walk you home. Most girls would have screamed 'Kidnapper' or something."

"I _made_ you walk me home."

"Carry," Ichigo grumbled, then said, "And you have absolutely no reservations about hurting me. I have a lot of bruises."

"And_ that's_ because you're a dumbass."

Ichigo glared at her. She smirked and he sighed, scratching his head.

"Just give it a shot. Don't look at Renji or Byakuya, and focus your attention on a turtle for all I care. Will you please just give it a try? We need a singer."

"You said please."

Ichigo growled and the smile dropped off of Rukia's face. Sighing deeply, she nodded.

"Alright. I'll try."

Ichigo noticed that her hands were shaking as she held the mike. He signaled for Renji and Byakuya to start as he began playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams again. He glanced over at Rukia and caught her eyes, nodding his head when it was time to start singing. When she didn't, he began for her, and she slowly joined in. Her voice was low; she wasn't willing to go high and as they broke into the second line of music, he stopped playing and sighed.

"OK ... what's wrong? You _can_ sing; I heard you earlier."

"I didn't have people watching and judging me earlier. I was stuck in a freaking tree, I heard the music, and since I knew it so well, I began to sing," she said. She was glaring at him, but her hands were still shaking.

"Here ... if I stick you up in a tree and hand you the mike, will you _please_ just sing like that? We need a singer and ... you sounded ... good."

"Fool! That won't help! I didn't think anyone was watching me! That's the only way I can sing!"

Ichigo sighed and leaned over his guitar as he sat down on a large desk in the middle of the room.

"Well, that won't work," Renji piped up. "We preform in front of thousands of people. So ... ya have stage fright?"

Rukia shifted her glare to him.

"Yes, if you would like to put it that way. And what do you mean you preform in front of thousands of people? Exactly _who_ are you guys?"

Ichigo smirked. "Ya don't know?"

"No, why else would I ask, fool?"

"We're the Death Gods. Or, more commonly known, Shinigami. That's the name of our band. We play in a lot of concerts."

"You're sixteen."

"I'm all too aware of this. Your point being?" Ichigo asked, flicking the E chord on his guitar as he sighed.

"How could you have moved up so fast? My sister-" Rukia cut herself off and looked down at the ground. "What I mean is ... how are you so popular?"

"Dunno. We're ... good?"

Rukia kicked him and he groaned, rubbing his leg.

Renji said, "We started a year and a half ago; Ichigo was fourteen and a half, I was sixteen and Byakuya-kun was twenty-three. Ichigo started it; we were a garage band. Ishida joined a few months later as the piano player and since then ... well, I'm not quite sure how it happened, but now, we play in concerts close by. We haven't gone too far yet; just a couple of states. Um ... yeah."

He stopped and shrugged.

"Hey, would it help if it was just me and you in here? I can play _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_ with just my guitar. We could kick Renji and Byakuya out."

Renji wasn't too keen on this idea.

"Says who?"

Ichigo shot him a glare.

"I just want to know if she can sing."

"Not in front of crowds. Even if she could, she couldn't join because of that. Besides, does she even want to?" His last question was directed to Rukia, and she slowly nodded.

"I would like to, a little, I guess."

"OK. Byakuya ... Renji ... out!"

Renji had to be nearly dragged out by Byakuya, but when they were both gone, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Good. Now ... sing."

She smiled a little as he began playing. She could do this ... right? Ichigo began playing and then let the notes soften as the words came. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her pounding heart, Rukia began singing softly into the mike. Ichigo looked up and raised his eyebrows at Renji and Byakuya, who were actually standing at the door. Shaking his head, his attention switched back to his guitar as he nodded his head to the notes he was dishing out. He loved playing; it made him seem alive.

As the chorus came up, he began to hit the strings harder and tapped his foot on the ground. Rukia seemed to become more comfortable singing with just Ichigo in the room, and let her voice become a little louder. It was beautiful.

Ichigo smiled.

Read between the lines of what's,  
Fucked up and every things all right.  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even paused when she had sung the second line. Letting his eyes wander to the door, he caught Renji's eye and smirked as he began the chorus again.

I walk alone, I walk alone.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Till then I'll walk alone.

Rukia launched into the completely word-less part. She let the same simple syllable flow from her mouth and when she caught Ichigo's eye, he just nodded to the music and grinned.

I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard. of broken dreams.  
Were the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find,  
Till then I'll walk alone.

When she finished, she was breathing hard and Ichigo took his hands away from the guitar and clapped. Rukia blushed a little and twisted the mike cord around her fingers.

"Um ... how was I?"

"That was great," he said softly, letting his amber eyes gaze into hers. "Will you join us?"

Rukia looked down at the floor again, biting her lip.

"I can't sing in front of people. I ... I just ... no, I can't."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sorry. Really am; you have a beautiful voice, Rukia. You could become great."

"I'm sorry, too, Ichigo."

He watched as she walked slowly, due to her ankle, past Renji and Byakuya and out of the door. His smile dropped and he sighed, shaking his head. _She could become really_ _great._

* * *

I am shaping the story around the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Since Orihime's dream was to sing, and it was broken, I thought it would fit with that, and it will relate to Rukia, too.

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Follow Your Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Thanks to **CrystalRaindrop007** for beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — IV **

_**Previously ...**_

_"I'm sorry. Really am; you have a beautiful voice, Rukia. You could become great."_

_"I'm sorry, too, Ichigo."_

_He watched as she walked slowly, due to her ankle, past Renji and Byakuya and out of the door. His smile dropped and he sighed, shaking his head. ... She could become really great ..._

_

* * *

_

Rukia sighed as she limped out into the sunshine. She could feel Renji and Byakuya staring at her, and somehow ... somehow, she didn't care. Somehow, she felt empty as she walked away, stopping every once in a while to give her foot a rest. She didn't cry; all her tears were gone. She hadn't cried in over a year. At least ... not for her sister. She had put the past behind her ...

... so why did it keep coming back?

Why, every time she sang, did she feel like her heart was breaking? She knew that Hisana would want her to move on ... she knew, that when Hisana had left, that she had wanted Rukia to fulfill her dream.

But when she had sang with Ichigo did she feel happy? As she looked over and saw him perched on the desk, his guitar resting on his lap and his orange hair falling into his face as he grinned at her, she felt like she could sing again. It was the way he was grinning at her while nodding his head to the music and tapping his foot on the ground. He made her feel at ease, and for the three minutes she was singing, even though she knew that Ichigo's friends were by the door, she felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

And ... next time she saw him ... she would probably end up kicking him again. He was so impolite, in a polite way.

Smiling softly at her own thoughts, Rukia sat down on a bench and winced as she moved her foot to rest it on a soft patch of grass; she was in the park beside the duck pond.

As she watched the kids run past her, throwing small rocks or bread out into the pond, she closed her eyes and let the wind fly through her hair.

The birds flew overhead and the voices of happy children floated over her.

She felt better now.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned her head to see Ichigo standing there. She gasped silently and her violet eyes widened.

"You OK?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, though didn't meet his gaze. He nodded.

"Good, dope. Now, will you please tell me why you're afraid to sing?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not afraid. I just simply ... don't."

"Why?"

She sighed. He wasn't giving up.

She let her head fall back slightly until she was staring into the beautiful, cloudless sky. The bare trees were swaying gently in the wind, and the light dew on the grass was being reflected off by the sun.

"Hello?"

Ichigo was waving his hand in front of her face.

"My sister."

"Huh?"

She had successfully manages to confuse him. Again.

"My sister. I don't sing because of my sister."

"Well, that makes _total_ sense," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. Despite the memories that were crashing back to her, she smiled. "No, really ... what happened to you? You have such a beautiful voice, and believe me, it takes a lot to get me to say that. But you ... you sang to Boulevard of Broken Dreams so easily; better than me, and I sing it all the time. When I first heard your voice drifting in, I stopped singing because ... I don't actually know."

"I heard you singing," Rukia said. "I know that song, too. I first heard it when my sister played it when I was six. She wanted me to sing to it, but of course she took out the 'F' word. I was so little," she smiled and trailed off for a second. "But I had been singing random songs I heard on the radio, so she gave me the lyrics, let me listen a few times, and asked me to sing."

"And?" Ichigo pressed gently.

"I loved it. And then ... I asked for her play it all the time. But after ... "

She cut off again. Ichigo was about to say something sarcastic, but when he saw the look on her face, he bit his tongue. She finally continued,

"I haven't heard it in so long; when I heard it today, I couldn't stop myself from singing."

"Ah. Well ... why don't you sing?"

"Because I loved it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"_What_?"

"I don't like singing anymore. Because Hisana, my sister, she loved it, too, and she ... she left me."

Ichigo took a deep breath in and turned around, leaning forward slightly and looking down at the ground by his feet as he folded his hands in his lap. He bit his lip, finally turning his head a little to look at Rukia. She had no tears in her eyes, but he could hear the tears in her voice.

"In that song, Boulevard of Broken dreams ... it says "I walk alone". I really do ... don't I?" Rukia asked, her voice low and quiet. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah. You have friends. And if not ... we can be your friends. Me and Renji and Byakuya; and you haven't met Inoue and Ishida, either, have you?"

Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, motioning with his head for her to stand. He wore a small smile, and the wind was blowing his hair around his face as he said,

"Come on. We can go meet them. And even if you don't join the band ... would you like to watch us practice? We really need someone to tell us when and where we suck."

Rukia nodded and stood up beside him.

"OK. I'll watch."

He stuck his hands in his pocket and reached out to give her a hand as she tried to limp along.

"What did you do with your crutches, anyway?" he asked. Rukia smirked.

"It was getting too tempting to hit you with them, so I left them at home."

* * *

"Yo! I bring a guest!"

Ishida and Inoue turned around from talking to Byakuya and Renji as Ichigo walked in, Rukia following behind. She was letting her eyes flow over the room, scanning everything and taking it all in. The band must have practiced there a lot; there were instruments and posters of them all over the walls. Ichigo walked over and perched on his desk again.

"Ishida, Inoue, good to see you out of the hospital, by the way, this is Rukia. Rukia, this is Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue."

Inoue smiled and reached out to shake Rukia's hand. She said softly,

"Hello."

Rukia smiled, surprised at how quietly Orihime was speaking, but shook her hand and said hello back. Ishida just nodded at her and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh, and Ishida, Byakuya had to take over for you today; be here next time, will ya?" Ichigo said, smirking.

Orihime cut in, "He was with me at the duck pond."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Duck pond?"

Soon, Ichigo and Ishida were in a verbal war and Orihime turned to Rukia, saying,

"Let's go outside. Soon enough, Abarai-kun will join in the fight, too. And then it gets messy."

Rukia smiled and nodded, following Orihime quietly out of the garage. When they got out into the sunshine, Orihime clasped her hands behind her and smiled, breathing in deeply.

"I love it outside," she said, breaking off and coughing. Rukia looked worried as she leaned over Orhime.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, wincing as she put pressure onto her foot. Orihime smiled brightly before announcing,

"No, I'm fine. But ... I guess I should tell you. You'll find out soon enough anyway. I was in an accident and can barely speak now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I loved being a part of the band, but I'm not gone just because I can't sing anymore. They're all still my friends, and that is what matters to me."

"They all seem nice."

"Oh, they are!" Orihime exclaimed; her outburst ended in her coughing violently. She continued, more quietly this time, "They're all very nice. Especially Uryuu-kun and Kurosaki-kun."

"Huh. From the impression he's given me, Ichigo's anything but kind."

Orihime laughed softly.

"He is once you get to know him. Kuchiki-sama is quiet and withdrawn, but that happened when his wife died. He was always happier before, and he even smiled sometimes. And Abarai-kun is ... well, he's a lot like Ichigo. They fight a lot. But they fight like friends."

Talking so much seemed to wear Orihime out, and she broke into another coughing fit; the coughs were dry and deep. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't push yourself, Inoue-san. Come on; let's find some water for you."

Orihime nodded, having finally stopped coughing. She didn't speak while Rukia searched out a cup and a water tap, and then the taller girl happily drank a full glass of water.

"My throat always seems to dry. It hurts, too."

"Well, just don't push yourself, OK?"

Orihime nodded.

"Good."

The sat in silence, each enjoying the wind blowing through their hair and the beautiful chirp of the birds in the air.

"Rukia-san? Did Kurosaki-kun ask you to join the band?"

"Hmm?" Rukia turned to look at Orihime, their eyes meeting. "How ... how did you know?"

Orihime shrugged.

"When me and Uryuu-kun got back only right before you left. We heard you. Um ... why won't you join?"

"I don't sing in front of people. I can't, Inoue-san. I try and try ... but today, that was the first time I've been able to sing without my past coming crashing back to me. It hurts, and I don't know why. I want to sing; I do, I just can't."

"You should let Kurosaki-kun teach you. He helped me, too. When I wouldn't sing, he helped me and I loved it. You should follow your dream. Is singing you dream?" At a nod from Rukia, Orihime continued, quietly, "Then follow it. Don't give it up, because you never know when a chance will be taken away from you."

"I just ... I used to try and try, but I don't anymore. I broke down every time. I couldn't do it without my sisters help. She was always beside me. Until she left, but even then she did it to protect me. I had a family, and I was safe and loved ... she did it for me. She used to love hearing me sing, and I can't even do that."

"Yes you can. You have to press on and live. My brother taught me that."

"I can try again," Rukia said slowly, taking a deep breath in as she watched a small child run across the grass in the park.

"Good," Orihime said happily. "Follow your dreams."

Rukia nodded and handed her the watter bottle again; her voice was dry and she had nearly begun coughing again.

"Follow your dreams," Rukia muttered slowly and quietly, her gaze moving to the sky. A few small clouds had begun to drift in and the wind was picking up just a little bit more.

_Help me, Hisana Nee-san. Help me follow my dream._

* * *

"No, stupid, it goes _there_."

"No, it goes _there_."

"There!

"No, there!"

"Fine! Plug it in! If it explodes, don't expect me to say I'm sorry! Stick it where ever you want!"

"OK, I will!"

"No, not there! That's my guitar plug, stupid. Somewhere else!"

Ishida, Inoue, Byakuya and Renji were standing back, looking onto the scene with raised eyebrows. Ichigo and Rukia were trying to find out how to hook up the mike that had been unhooked by a tripping Orihime. And no one knew how to do it, as Ichigo's father, Isshin, had hooked it up in the first place.

"No, Rukia ... don't put it there!"

"Then be more specific, fool!"

Finally, Renji couldn't hold it anymore. He walked over, wrenched the wire from Ichigo's hands, and experimentally shoved it into the nearest plug hole.

And ... it blew up.

"OK. From here on out ... _neither_ Rukia _or_ Renji are allowed to touch wires!" Ichigo exploded, coughing as he tried to clear away the smoke with his hands. Rukia's eyes were wide and Renji simply moved slowly away from the angry Ichigo; he couldn't what/who was fuming more, the cable box ... or Ichigo.

* * *

Hehe ... another funny ending. What did you think? Really _truthfully_ honestly? Please?

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Running From Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Songs:** Far Away** by **Nickleback **and **Boulevard of Broken Dreams **by **Green Day**

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — V**

"O ... K. Here we go!" Ichigo said, smirking happily as he pulled his guitar into his arms and hit the first few notes. Everyone took the cue and Renji began the drums as Ishida began piano. They were in concert, and as Ichigo began tapping his foot to the beat before his singing part came up, Orihime and Rukia watched from backstage.

"Wow ... how do they do that? There must be a thousand people out there," Rukia said, eyes wide as she watched the band begin their song; it was _Savin' Me_, by _Nickleback_. It had been a week since she had been tagging along with Ichigo's band and she had begun to feel more and more comfortable around them.

"We have fun. We pay attention to our friends, and not the fans. It's easier that way. When I first started, it was Uryuu-kun and Kurosaki-kun that taught me to get over my stage fright," Orihime paused and laughed quietly. "The first time, actually, I ran off the stage and they had to pause the concert while Kurosaki-kun talked to me."

Rukia smiled and nodded, closing the curtain and pulling her eyes from the band. They were all wearing their choice of clothing; Renji, dark, almost black, jeans and no shirt. Byakuya, faded jeans and a black turtleneck. Ishida, well ... just black. His jeans were black and his sweater the same. Ichigo ... he wore tight, ripped jeans. The rips were in the knees and actually made the jeans look interesting, and his shirt was, like most of the band, a black turtleneck that clashed with his bright orange hair.

As the singing part came, Ichigo began singing and Renji even joined in on some parts. Orihime sung quietly to the music, and Rukia watched her.

"Does it hurt?"

"What? I'm not in any pain," Orihime said, breaking off.

"No ... not being able to sing. Ichigo told me that you loved it. Does it hurt?"

Orihime shrugged.

"I don't know. I thinking of learning how to play an instrument so I can be in the band again. I think it would be cool to play the Harmonica, but I couldn't do much with that."

Rukia nodded.

"I used to play the guitar a little, but only because my sister did and I liked to play with anything she had. I followed her everywhere," Rukia said.

"Ye ha!" A new voice entered the conversation.

Rukia jumped and her eyes went wide as Ichigo appeared behind her. He was smirking as he placed his guitar down.

"Fool! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh. Well ... how should I scare you?"

Orihime giggled as Rukia glared at Ichigo, but falling about a foot too short as he patted her head. She bit him. Growling, he said,

"Well, we did good today; if we keep in shape, we should be in top form for the finals in a month."

"We still need a singer," Renji pointed out, pulling on his shirt as he shook his head hair from his face. Ichigo shrugged as he took a large gulp of water.

"Yeah. I'm still holding out to see what we can do with Rukia," he said, though too low for the midget across the room to hear. "Wait a week or two OK?"

Renji sighed and nodded as the next band came in. They were at an amateur concert, like open night; several bands would preform in one hour. It gave everyone a chance to show their skills and improve. It also gave new band members a chance to get out in front of people where it wouldn't matter in the main tournament. Ichigo had signed them up for this concert because the next one they had was in three weeks; two weeks before the final tournament and he wanted them to keep in shape.

"Rukia, if I shoved you there with a mike, what would you do?" Ichigo asked, putting his hands over his chest.

"I would freeze up and scream at you later ... or right then, depends on how mad I was."

"Good. I signed you up to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams with me playing.

"You ... you _what_?!" Rukia yelled, standing on her tiptoes and shoving her face into his. Ichigo stepped back a little.

"Wow ... don't blow! It doesn't matter if you freeze up here; just give it a shot!"

"No!"

"Well, you're on next. Come on; I'll _throw_ you out there if I have to. But you can't keep running away."

"I'm not running from anything," she said stiffly.

"Yes you are; you're running away from what happened to your sister. You're running away from the thing your sister loved so much, why? Why Rukia?"

Everyone in the room was silent, watching the conversation that their words were speaking rather than their actions. Rukia's body was shaking gently, but not from anger anymore. On Ichigo's face was a worried look and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Stop running away."

Rukia shook her head and ran from the room. Ichigo started after her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. It was Ishida, who motioned to Orihime to walk after Rukia.

"Let Inoue-san talk to her; you've done enough."

"Rukia-san! Wait, please!"

Yelling took its toll on Orihime, and even though her voice barely reach Rukia, who was five feet away, she broke down coughing and fell to her knees when she couldn't catch her breath. Rukia stopped; she was worried about her friend.

"Are you OK, Inoue-san?" she asked, bending down beside the coughing girl. Orihime nodded, taking in a deep, shaking breath.

"I'll be fine. Rukia-san, please, wait. Don't run away."

Rukia smiled sadly.

"I don't want to; I really don't. But I just can't sing."

"For me ... I would give anything for the chance to sing again. And when I see you running away, I dunno, it makes me feel bad," Orihime said, though the smile was still on her face.

Rukia nodded.

"I love singing. Just when I'm alone. And yesterday. When I was with Ichigo ... I sang, and I was nervous and I felt scared, but I did it."

Orihime nodded happily.

"Well then, you should go for it. While you're singing, you should just pretend like Kurosaki-kun is the only person in the room. Just focus on him and pretend no one else is there. You should; even if you can't do it, it'll make you feel better, knowing that you tried."

Rukia sighed and stood to her feet: Orihime could see her shaking.

"I-I'll try, I guess."

"Good!" Orihime said, coughing. Lowering her already quiet voice, she said horsely, "Let's go find Kurosaki-kun then. I think he's a little worried."

Rukia nodded and she and Orihime walked back inside where Ichigo was pacing and everyone else was watching him; the band now playing was almost finished, and as they walked out into the back room, some of them shook hands with Renji, Ishida and Byakuya; Ichigo was too busy pacing.

"Rukia-san said she'll try and sing."

Ichigo stopped pacing.

"Huh? Really?"

Rukia smiled nervously and nodded, gripping her hands together tightly; they were still shaking.

"Great! Um ... do you know the words by heart?"

Rukia nodded again. Then, she jumped nearly a foot when the announcer said her name. Ichigo nodded to her, grabbed his guitar and walked out first. Since the crowd was used to new people, they were all waiting anxiously for her to start. When Ichigo handed her the mike, he let his hand linger over hers for a second longer than necessary.

"Don't worry, alright? You'll be fine. And if not ... I'll willing let you kick me when we leave."

"I could do that anyway," Rukia pointed out, biting her lip. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah ... well, anyway, come on. You can do this; I believe in you."

Rukia nodded and gulped, turning her eyes to look at the crowd. But Ichigo reached his hands out and turned her gaze back to him.

"Don't look out there. You'll frighten yourself. Just look at me. Look at me ..."

Rukia gripped the mike hard in her hand and Ichigo backed away a little, smiling when he saw their friends, Renji, Ishida, Inoue and Byakuya, walking out to see them. He nodded at them with his head, then turned his gaze back to Rukia as he began playing the guitar. He started out slow and Rukia took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes as the time for her to sing came up. Her voice was quiet as she started:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

Ichigo smiled and nodded at her, hoping that she wouldn't move her gaze from him. She didn't, and as the next part for her to sing came up, she did it without even a slight edge to her voice. He gazed into her violet eyes, and as she began to turn her head around to look at the crowd, Ichigo shook his head a little, motioning for her not to.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone_

Her voice was growing more confident, and Ichigo was sure, _so_ sure, she was going to make it through the song. But then, some over-happy kid yelled from the crowd, "You go girl!" and she lost it. She moved her eyes to look out at everyone and she froze up. Silently cursing, Ichigo walked closer to her and turned her back to him, but by then it was too late; she knew that hundreds of people were watching her. She had known it all the time, but she had been able to block it out. But now ...

"I can't do this ..."

She ran off stage and stopped once she was behind the curtain and took in several large breaths, trying to calm her heart. Ichigo quickly removed his guitar from around his neck and ran back, too, ignoring the announcer; they were used to jumpy beginners, he could deal with it.

"Rukia ... what happened?" Ichigo asked, looking at her in concern.

"I just ... " she paused and took another deep breath. "I was singing because, because it seemed like you were ... you were the only one in the room, and then ... then ... "

Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. But ... thanks for trying, Rukia. Really, it took a lot to do that. Maybe one day you can try again."

Ichigo refrained from calling her a dope; it would have probably lightened the tension in the air, but at that moment, she might not take it as joking if he did. She nodded and, her breathing under control, took a shakey step forward. The others had come into the room, and Rukia was explaining what had happened while Ichigo put his guitar away.

He had wanted this to work.

Maybe he was being selfish, but he thought that, if she was able to get through this that maybe, just maybe, she would consider joining them. Like he had told Renji, though, he was holding out for her. He would give her a few weeks, but if she hadn't accepted his offer by then, they would have to find someone else. He had wanted her to get through this, for their band, and, he thought, for herself.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he began walking toward the rest of the gang. Orihime had an arm around Rukia's shoulder and, it seemed, they had become friends very fast.

"It's OK, Rukia-san," she said, smiling. "You can try again sometime."

"Yeah, but Kurosaki was right; you have a beautiful voice," Ishida said, his hands in his pockets and his glasses perched high on his nose.

"Thank you," Rukia said quietly, a small smile on her face. "And thanks, Ichigo."

"Welcome. Are you feeling alright, Rukia? You're pale."

"I'll be fine. I just ... I don't think I can do that again."

"Sure ya can."

* * *

"Are we alone?" Rukia asked, biting her lip. Ichigo nodded and perched, again, on his desk and flicked a few strings to make sure he was still in tune. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rukia. I'm sure," Ichigo said, an amused edge to his voice. She sighed and nodded. Ichigo said, "Okey doke. Ready to go? Do ya know this one?"

"Yeah. I know it," Rukia said, fingering the lyrics in her hands.

"Good. Start ... now."

Ichigo began playing the music, but when it came time for Rukia to start singing, she didn't. He sighed and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Go again."

"Whatever."

Ichigo started again and looked up every few seconds to see if Rukia was still there; she was completely silent. When it came time for her to sing, though, she did. And Ichigo was surprised at how beautiful and soft her voice was; she had sung Boulevard of Broken Dreams in a different way, but this ...

_This time, This place,  
Misused, Mistakes.  
Too long, Too late,  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Ichigo smirked as he switched chords on his guitar and watched her sing. She was now sure they were alone, and was letting herself get into the song. Slowly but surely, she was letting her voice become louder and more full.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know ... you know ..._

_That I have loved you,  
I have loved you all along.  
And I miss you,  
Been far away for far too long._

She met his eyes and he was surprised to see the happy glow in her own violet orbs as she sang. He let himself get completely lost in the song, and when they had finished, she was smiling.

"I did it."

"Ah. But now, all you have to do is sing in front of people."

This earned an immediate shake of the head. Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes and putting his guitar down.

"Come on. It can't be that hard. You have to sometime. Look, you have talent. A lot. You just need to learn how to put it to use."

"I can't. Ever since my sister died, I've had problems singing. I can't get out in front of people because I used to have my sister there with me. She would hold my hand. I was always scared, but when she was there, it was like everything melted away. I don't think I can now."

"Look, you need to stop this."

"What?" she asked, surprise on her face at the sureness in his voice.

"Stop not believing in yourself, alright? In order to do something, it doesn't matter if I believe in you, or if the band does, or if the whole world does. _You_ have to believe in _yourself_. If you're going to do something, don't do it halfway. Do it to the fullest. My mom taught me that, believe me, I would never say something so ... so _profound_. But ... I believe in myself, and I believe in you. But in the end ... it doesn't matter what I think. You have to believe, and you have to follow your dreams."

"I can't. My dreams were broken because I loved and that love was torn from me."

Ichigo smiled sadly.

"I pieced my dreams back together; you can to. I'll teach you."

* * *

Hmm ... fluff? Drama? Just complete insanity? But anyway ... this was really weird. I wrote it all in one sitting. Also, thanks to **CrystalRaindrop** for helping me come up with songs! I went totally dry, so she suggest some of her favorites.

Anyway ... hope you had fun and ...

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Breathe You In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Song:** Breathe You In** by **Thousand Foot Krutch**

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — VI**

"Bah! I hate this song, can we _please_ go to the next one?" Ichigo asked, his hands dropping from his guitar. He just couldn't get it. There were too many chord switches and complicated parts. "I can't get it. I'll practice tonight, but we're not getting anywhere just doing this over and over."

"Fine," Byakuya said. Ichigo nodded and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"I need to unwind. I'm taking a break. You can continue without me if you want."

Ichigo walked out of the garage, breathing in deeply. The truth was, he wasn't only worked up about the terribly hard song he was trying to nail. But on top of that, he was worried about everything in general. Life ... friends ... the tournament. And for some reason, he had just been really worked up today. He had yelled at his sister in the morning, apologized, had been late for class, was sure he had failed his test ... and he was beginning to question the fact that men didn't have PMS.

He dropped down onto the grass outside of the garage and leaned up against the tree that Rukia had been stuck up in only a week before. He smiled a little as he looked up; she wasn't there now, but he could imagine her just like she had been that day.

"Why the hell am I even thinking of her anyway?" he grumbled to himself, the smile dropping off his face. Well, the reason he was thinking about her, day and freaking night, was because of how she had sang. Her voice was utterly beautiful. He didn't like to admit it, but when she sang, he forgot everything else in the world. He wished she would join; she was perfect. But then again ... he hated replacing Orihime. She had been an important part of the band since the first few months.

But they needed someone to take Orihime's place, and when he had talked to her about it, she had said happily that she was content on watching from the sidelines. He had seen the sadness behind her eyes as she said such, but he knew it and she knew it; she had to be replaced.

And soon. They would need to train and practice with whoever got the spot; they all had to work together well, or it wouldn't work at all.

"Rukia ... why won't you join?" he asked himself quietly, putting his hand out in front of himself as he let his gaze wander to the setting sun in the distance. It got dark far too early, but the beautiful colors splashed across the sky like a painting made him smile. "Why won't you join?" he asked again, his voice low and soft.

"Because I can't."

Ichigo looked up quickly to see Rukia standing in front of him. She had clipped her hair back and she was wearing a black hoodie and a pale, brown skirt. Her feet were bare, he noticed, and her ankle looked almost fully healed.

"Ah ... didn't know you were there," he said awkwardly, scratching his head. She smirked.

"Apparenty. Why do you want me to join so much, anyway?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Because ... you sing really well, and in a band, everyone has to work together to make it work, and we just ... well, you work perfectly with me. It's like ya just know when I want you to sing higher or faster, or something. I dunno. I'm not one for sentimental speeches."

"That's apparent, too," she said, dropping down onto the ground in front of him. "And just so you know, my ankle's almost better. I went to the doctor today."

"Why would I care?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound as bored as possible. Rukia reached out and kicked him, though her kick didn't hurt much, as her soft, small feet were bare. Ichigo smirked as Rukia spoke.

"Fool. You're supposed to care because you were the one that hurt it."

"No, you hurt it in the first place. I just ... well, made it worse."

Ichigo put it into the simplest words he could think of, which made him sound even more guilty.

"Anyway," Ichigo continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you guys practice. I figured you'd be here and with that tournament thingy coming up, you would need to practice everyday, and I was bored." She shrugged and brushed a piece of hair out of her face; it fell right back.

"Huh. Well, I'm taking a break because I'm stuck on a really hard song, but ya can watch Byakuya and Renji and Ishida if you like."

"Nah."

They were silent for a minute until Ichigo asked, "Why weren't you in school today?"

"Um ... I had an appointment with the people who are allowing me to live alone, even though I'm only like ... sixteen."

"Uh, why _do_ they let you, then?" Ichigo asked.

"Because a couple who are my adoptive parents live in the next apartment over. They watched and took care of me until I moved out about half a year ago."

"Ah. Well, you know, you could pass for like ... ten."

She kicked him much harder this time and he winced, smirking as he watched her climb to her feet. Then, the smirk melted off his face suddenly when she grabbed him by the ear.

"C'mon. Let's go. You need to get that song down, alright?"

Ichigo was going to protest, but she full intended on dragging him inside by his ears, so, with her holding only _one_ ear, she hauled him over to the garage, where she knocked on the door. Renji answered.

"Hey, Kurosaki, ya know you don't ... Oh, hi Rukia."

"Hello, Renji-kun. Ichigo is ready to practice again," she said happily, pulling Ichigo inside by his ear.

"I am?!"

Rukia smirked.

"Yes."

"Wait! Who said so?"

"Me."

Renji raised an eyebrow as Rukia let go of Ichigo's ear. He rubbed it and groaned as he sat down. Rukia had her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

He wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine."

Rukia nodded happily.

"Good. And I'll sit here and watch to make sure you don't bolt again."

She was smiling as Ichigo sighed and pulled his guitar into his lap. He began playing slowly, and the others joined in. He kept glancing back at Rukia, who was _still_ smiling. She had pulled her feet up under her and was sitting on them while her hands were rested in her lap.

_She is enjoying this_ way_ too much,_ Ichigo thought.

But soon, all of Ichigo's attention went into playing the song, and after almost an hour, he had it down mostly. There were still a few parts that he slipped up on, but everyone else had it down; it was a song that they always practiced with to challenge themselves since it was so hard. Ichigo had announced that there was no way in hell he was doing it in a concert, though.

Rukia suddenly asked, "Hey, Ichigo, would it be OK if I ... well, the reason I came here today was to ask if I could ... sing again," she asked slowly. The surprise clearly showed on Ichigo's face, and when he had regained his senses, he asked,

"What would you want to sing?"

"Ah ... well, I don't know any of the songs you did today, but ... I, well, there is one that my sister used to sing to me. Could we do that?"

"Sure. Do you have any sheet music for me to play off of?"

Rukia nodded and reached into the backpack she had brought. She shuffled around for a second and pulled out a small, white sheet. Ichigo leaned over and took it from her, nodding.

"Yeah. This should be rather easy. Renji, you'll need to do the drums," Ichigo said, reaching over and handing the music sheet to the red-head.

"I can do this. Um ... when?"

"Practice is over. Rukia, want to do it now?"

She nodded, saying, "Could I? And ... um ... I've been thinking about it, and would there be anyway I could try again in front of a crowd? Because ... because it's something my sister would have wanted me to do."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He nodded, though.

"Ah ... well, in about a week, the same place we were at last night is holding another one of those concerts. Want me to sign you up?"

Rukia nodded. She twisted her hands together and asked, "Ichigo, could I ... um ... talk to you a minute? In private?"

Ichigo nodded and removed his guitar from his shoulder before following Rukia outside. He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall. She bit her lip.

"I was up almost all last night thinking."

" 'Bout what?" Ichigo asked, biting his fingernail.

"About your band. About your offer. And ... " She paused and took a deep breath. "And if I can learn to sing in front of people, could I ... could I still join?"

Ichigo nearly fell over in surprise this time.

"What?" he asked, regaining his balance.

"I understand if you say no, but -"

Ichigo cut her off. "No! That would be great. But why the sudden change of attitude?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My sister. She ... I haven't told anyone else this before, but ... she asked me before she left if I would sing, for her and for me. I never thought about what she meant, but ... I knew, before she left, that she wouldn't be coming back. She wanted me to fulfill our dream."

"Ah. Well, if you can do it, then it would be nice ... um, if you would join us. You're really good at singing, you know."

Rukia blushed the slightest bit and turned her head away.

"Wow, so you _are_ capable of blushing."

Said blush died immediately died as Rukia kicked him in the shin. Her heart wasn't in the kick, however, and she was smiling when she reached up and grabbed him by the ear, hauling him back inside.

"Ouch! You can let go now! I can walk! Rukia ... ouch!"

Renji laughed at the sight of Ichigo being hauled around by someone about half his size, and as soon as Ichigo had regained his ears, he sat down and glared at his friend.

"Ah, shaddup," he growled. Then, taking back the sheet music from Renji, asked Rukia, "So ... what key do you want me to play in?"

"E."

"Alrighty."

Rukia smirked as Ichigo began playing the song; he made sure he could do it right before he started really playing. Renji soon joined in, and eventually, Ishida and Byakuya. Rukia took a deep breath before her singing part came; she had only sung in front of Ichigo before and was a little nervous. But as soon as she started singing, all of her anxiety went out the window as she poured her emotion into the song.

_Taking hold, breaking in.  
The pressure's on, need to circulate.  
Mesmerized and taken in,  
Moving slow, so it resonates._

Rukia felt her heartbeat slow down when she realized she wasn't going to freeze up. Her words came more natural, and when Ichigo smiled encouragingly at her, she all traces of nervousness were gone.

_She could do this_.

_It's time to rest, not to sleep away,  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate.  
I'll do my best, to seek you out,  
And be myself, not impersonate._

Ichigo bit his lip as the chorus came up; he hadn't tried playing this part before. He breathed a sigh of relief when he switched over perfectly and then focused his attention on Rukia. She was grinning now, the same annoying piece of black hair right in the middle of her face.

_I tried so hard to not walk away,  
And when things don't go my way,  
I'll still carry on, and on just the same_

A smirk grew on Ichigo's face as he began hitting the strings a little harder. He kept his eyes trained on the music sheet in front of him, but when he was sure he had gotten the chords down, he let his eyes wander to Rukia, who was holding the mike in one hand and twirling the cord her fingers with the other.

She caught his eye and he smiled at the happy glow in her eyes.

_  
I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
I want to breathe you in_

The music was so beautiful ...

I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me

The chorus came and went again, and Ichigo hadn't messed up as of yet. He could feel the song coming to a close, but he didn't feel relieved.

Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known  
And it's You ...

As soon as she had finished singing, Rukia blushed as the men in the room clapped for her. Ichigo let his hands fall from his guitar as he clapped his large, rough hands together and stood to his feet.

"Wow, Rukia!" Renji said enthusiastically. "That was great!"

"Thanks," Rukia said, her blush growing a little. Byakuya and Ishida agreed, and the look Ichigo gave her was enough to tell her that he, too, had loved it. "But it's not the one I want to do at the concert."

Ingoring her last sentence, Renji continued, "Ichigo, you weren't kidding when ya said she could sing, were ya?"

Ichigo shook his head, though his eyes were still trained on Rukia.

"Nah. I wasn't."

Rukia smiled.

* * *

**NOTE: **As a heads up, the song that Rukia sang in this chapter** is not** the one she will be singing at the concert. That's a whole new song.

**_Please Review!_**


	7. A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — VII**

"I hate school."

Ichigo sighed and flopped down on the grass outside in the schoolyard. He announced, "Live with it, Rukia. Only two more years."

"Actually, one."

"Why one? I still have two left!"

"And that's because you're stupid."

Ichigo growled at Rukia from where she was standing directly above him, smirking. He thanked whatever Gods existed that today she was wearing tight black pants on under her skirt. If she wasn't ... _that_ would have been awkward.

"How the hell can you have only one year left? You're in the same freaking grade as me!" he yelled, frustrated as she flopped down beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around her pink sweater. She shrugged and bit her lip, saying, "I'm skipping a grade. When the new school year starts, I go directly into my Senior year."

"How?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes turning to stare at her.

"Because I'm smart," she announced happily. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah. Whatever."

She laughed softly and began to eat her lunch quietly. Ichigo was content just sticking his hands under his head and staring up into the sky. There were clouds filling the bright blue vapor, and as he continued to stare out into space, he felt something small and cold fall onto his nose. He smiled when he realized what it was.

"Hey, Rukia ... it's snowing."

Her eyes began glowing as she looked up into the sky and let the small droplets fall on her face.

"Wow ... it is! We haven't gotten any snow this year, though."

"Is that good or bad?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like snow," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she took off her matching Chappy scarf and hat, putting them down on the ground as she let the snow fall upon her.

"Yeah. Me, too."

As school dragged on and on, the snow outside began to pile up. Ichigo noticed Rukia looking longingly out her window in each class they shared, and Renji caught Ichigo watching Rukia, who was watching the snow, several times. When the bell finally rang at the end of their last class, Rukia quickly jumped from her seat, anxious to get outside. Ichigo watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Huh. She really is weird."

Shaking his head, he stuffed his books and pencils into his bag. As he was walking out of the room, he noticed that Rukia had left her scarf on her desk, and, smiling, he picked it up, too. It looked like something a three-year-old would wear. It was a light pink and had bunnies all over it; why in the world she had it, he didn't know.

He decided to chase after her to give it back rather than wait until tomorrow; she might get cold. So, walking out of the school, he let his eyes scan the area around the school. He was about to give up looking when he saw her standing on the sidewalk with her face turned toward the sky.

"Hey, Rukia!" he called. "Wait up! You forgot your scarf," he said, running up to her and holding it out. She took it from him and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Ah. My bad. Thanks, Ichigo."

"Welcome."

They were both silent for a minute until Rukia asked,

"Ichigo ... why do you hate the rain?"

"I never said - "

Rukia cut him off.

"I can see it in your eyes. Every time it rains, you get a faraway, sad look in your gaze. Given, I've only been with you once or twice while it was raining, but ... I see it. Why do you hate the rain, and not the snow?"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not even noticing when he began to follow her wherever she was walking.

"I dunno. I hate the rain because it hold a lot of bad memories for me. But I don't mind the snow. I'm not sure why, though."

Rukia nodded slowly, reaching out her gloved hand to let a snowflake fall on it. Ichigo watched her silently, stuffing his hands into his pockets and sighing.

"What song?" he asked randomly. She turned to him, confused.

"Huh?"

"When you sing on Friday; what song?"

"Hmm ... I don't know. I already tired _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, so I guess I have to do something different, huh?"

Ichigo nodded, turning a corner that he knew signaled they were close to where Rukia lived. She thought for a minute, then said slowly,

"Do you know _Hear You Me_?"

"Hmm ... Yeah. I think so," Ichigo said, scratching his head. "Wanna do that?"

Rukia nodded as they reached the door to her apartment. Ichigo looked surprised to realize where he was, but he shrugged, walking off.

"C'ya later, dope. Come by the garage tomorrow; I'll round up Renji and Byakuya and we can practice."

"OK. Thanks Ichigo."

"Che. Whatever."

He waved briefly and stuffed his cold hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. Rukia unlocked and pushed open her door, walking inside. She wouldn't be inside for long; the snow was beautiful and she wanted to be outside, but she had to put her school stuff up in her room first.

After she had finished, she grabbed her coat again and sighed happily as she walked outside. It was cold; colder than it had been in a few weeks. She shivered, but didn't put on her hat or scarf; if she did, she wouldn't be able to feel the snow.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she let a smile filter into her face a she twirled around, her eyes closed and her face pointed to the sky.

_She hadn't seen snow in years_.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly. "Thanks Nee-san. Because of you, I can follow my dreams. And with Ichigo guiding me ... I know I can make it."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he shuffled through his papers. Ishida smirked at him.

"Lost it?"

"No," Ichigo growled. "I _misplaced_ it. There's a difference."

"Uh huh. Ya lost it."

Ichigo sent Ishida a glare that would have made hell freeze over before he went back to shuffling through the mass amounts of sheet music in his guitar case. Rukia watched over his shoulder, raising her eyebrows.

"You have no sense of organization, at all, whatsoever, do you?"

"Ah! Found it!" he yelled happily, standing to his feet and almost knocking Rukia over. She gave him a kick in the leg before she settled down on his desk. He saw her and sighed, saying, "Where do I sit?"

"Hmm ... don't know, don't care. How's that?" she asked, smirking brightly as Ichigo grumbled and sat down on another chair in the room and handed her the mike.

"Just shut up and sing, alright?"

She nodding, kicking her feet back and forth as Ichigo began playing. They ran through the song several times, and by the time they were done, Rukia felt as though she would be able to sing it without a problem.

"Right. And are you going to want Byakuya, Renji and Ishida playing, too?" Ichigo asked, using the slim part of his guitar to try and knock Rukia off of his desk. She nodded and moved out of the way of his poking tool. He frowned and continued poking her.

"Yeah. I want them to play, too. And will you _stop poking me_!" she growled, batting his guitar away. Ichigo smirked.

"Move and I will."

"Whatever happened to 'Ladies first'?"

"You're a lady?"

Rukia mustered the strongest glare she could, and as Ichigo and Rukia got into another argument, Renji sighed and began playing with his drum sticks while Ishida tapped his fingers in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Byakuya didn't do anything, and by the time any of them began paying attention to the two fighting, Rukia was standing on her tip-toes, her face shoved up close to Ichig's as she glared at him.

"You have no respect for other people, do you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I just choose not to show it to midgets."

That was the _last_ straw.

Rukia began jumping up and down on Ichigo's bare feet and he yelped really loudly. Renji broke out into laughter and Ishida let his head drop onto his piano.

"Ye-ouch!" Ichigo yelled, hopping in circles. "Now look what you've done!"

Rukia just smirked, apparently _very _happy with what she had done.

"Good. Now, can we get back to practicing?" she asked, sitting down on Ichigo's desk, _again_. He growled at her but sat down in his chair nonetheless. Rukia seemed oddly satisfied as she sang, and when they were done practicing, Ichigo told Rukia that they usually, minus Byakuya, went out for ice cream shakes when they were done practicing on Fridays and would she like to come?

"Sure," she said, taking her chappy gear in her hands. Ichigo sighed, took her hat and scarf from her, jammed the hat on her head and tied the scarf around her neck.

"You'll catch a cold, dumbass. _Wear_ them, that's what they were made for."

Rukia glared at him and tugged on her scarf the whole way to the Stake 'n' Shake that they were eating at. They all ordered their shakes, and began to talk while they were made.

Rukia asked, "Where is Inoue-san?"

"Ah, she couldn't be here today. She had a speech therapy appointment," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up. "Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Oh."

They were silent for a minute before Rukia exploded, saying, "Ichigo, get this scarf off me _now_."

He sighed and reached over, undoing the knots slowly. She growled at him a few times, and when it was finally off, she shoved it into her skirt pocket and sucked happily on her shake, which had just arrived.

"Chocolate?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Have a problem with it?" she said, turning to look at him. Ichigo shook his head. "Good. Besides, Renji got chocolate, too."

"Yeah, Kurosaki, what's wrong with chocolate?" Renji asked, smirking.

"Nothing's wrong with chocolate."

Rukia piped up, "They _why_ did you bring it up?"

"No reason."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I swear that if you don't give me a real answer, and soon, I will pour this over your head!" Rukia growled, holding her shake up threateningly. Renji and Ishida were shaking with silent laughter as Ichigo sputtered, trying to come up with an answer.

"Really! No reason, alright?" he said, inching further away from the feisty girl sitting next to him. She smirked.

And Ichigo got a chocolate hat.

He sat, his hands pressed tightly together so he wouldn't strangle the midget in the seat next to him, while she reached over, took his vanilla shake, and started sucking on it.

"Happy now?" Ichigo growled. Rukia just nodded her head, too busy eating his shake to answer right.

"Good. Now gimmie that back."

Renji and Ishida finally lost it and started laughing outright when Ichigo and Rukia got into a fight over the shake. Ichigo, still wearing his chocolate hat, would steal it from her, get two bites, then she would steal it from him and on and on it went. They finally got to the point where Ichigo grabbed an extra cup, poured half of it in, and shoved it roughly at Rukia. She, smiling happily, stole his straw and spoon.

"I hate you," he grumbled. Her eyes were glowing as she turned to him.

"I hate you, too."

And a kick under the table confirmed this. Ichigo grumbled at the same time as he rubbed his leg. He caught Renji's smirk and said,

" 'The hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just ... you look _really_ funny wearing a cup as a hat."

Ichigo groaned and reached up, taking the cup off of his head, and, at the same time, letting the rest of the cups' contents spill out onto his head. He sighed _loudly_. When they left, Ichigo decided to walk Rukia home; it was dark, and, though he blamed it on his upbringing, he didn't want her walking alone at night.

When they arrived at her apartment, Rukia said, "Thanks for the shake, Ichigo!" before disappearing inside. He sighed deeply.

Yeah. The shake he was going to be taking a whole hour to get out of his _hair_.

* * *

Hmm ... that was _totally_ fun to write! Next chapter will tell all about Rukia, Hisana and Byakuya's past, so be on the lookout for it! And PLEASE tell me whatcha think of this! I know not much happened in this chapter, but still ...

**_Please Review!_**


	8. Story Of My Past

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - VIII**

_**Eight years ago - June 1998**_

_"Rukia ... where are you Rukia?" _

_Eight-year-old Rukia giggled, her small hands pressing tightly over her mouth as her bright eyes glowed happily. Her sister, Hisana, was looking for her; again. She was hiding. Again. And they were playing cat-and-mouse._ Again_. But Rukia always won. Hisana let her, because Rukia loved to win. She always did and always had._

_"Rukia, come on out! It's time to go!"_

_Rukia didn't move. _

_"I'll leave without you."_

_Rukia bolted out from the closet and grabbed tightly to her sisters leg, giggling as she jumped up and down, her raven pig-tails bouncing._

_"No! No leave without me, Nee-san!"_

_"Alright, Rukia. But come on or we'll be late. We need to talk to the nice people about me keeping you, alright?"_

_Rukia nodded happily and allowed her sister to dress her before they bounced out to the car. While Hisana was driving, Rukia bounced in her booster seat and sang to the song on the radio. Hisana smiled, watching her little sister in the backseat. Rukia caught her eye and smiled, sticking her tongue out between her teeth._

_"Nee-san ... who was the nice man you were with last night?" she asked, leaning over the front seat._

_"Rukia, put your seatbelt on. And that was Byakuya-kun, a man I met in the social services office a few days ago," Hisana said, smiling gently as she turned her blinker on; they had arrived at the social services office again._

_"I don't wanna go in," Rukia said, burrowing into the corner of the car and hiding her head. Hisana smiled sadly and reached into the backseat, running her hand over Rukia's soft black hair._

_"I know, Rukia. I know."_

_"Mommy and daddy ... I want mommy and daddy!" she yelled, hiccupping as tears began to flow down her face. Hisana sighed and picked Rukia up in her arms; the girl was small, smaller than a five-year-old, even though she was already eight._

_"Mama and father can't be here, sweetie. They're gone. But I want to keep you. I want us to be together. And we have to show them that we can, alright? Can you be a strong girl for me?"_

_Rukia looked up, blinking tears away, and nodded a tiny nod._

_"Uh huh. I can try."_

_"That's a good girl," Hisana said, closing the car door as she ran through the rain, Rukia still in her arms, to the small building. When she walked in, she was met with a blast of cold air. Rukia watched as she smiled, and she found her small, violet eyes following those of her older sister._

_"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said softly. The man, who Rukia recognized, turned around and nodded at Hisana to come over. Rukia hid her head in Hisana's shoulder._

_"Hello, Hisana-san. I'm guessing ... this is your little sister?" Byakuya asked. Hisana nodded._

_"Yes. Rukia, this is Byakuya-sama, the man I was telling you about. Byakuya-sama, this is Rukia. Could you ... um, if you're not busy, could you watch her while I talk to the Social worker?"_

_Byakuya nodded and he and Hisana talked for a few minutes before she was called back. After occuping Rukia by giving her a small doll to play with in the corner, Hisana left her alone with Byakuya._

_"Hello, Rukia-chan," Byakuya said kindly, his voice soft; a voice Rukia was sure he didn't use often._

_"Hello, Byakuya-sama," she said, though she didn't meet his eye. He looked to be around her sister's age; eighteen or nineteen._

_They didn't speak again. Rukia cried quietly in the corner as she watched her sister through the glass door; her sister was crying, and that made her sad, too. When Hisana came out, she pulled Rukia into her arms and hugged her tightly. Then, she whispered quietly,_

_"I'm sorry, Rukia. I'm sorry, I have to go. You have to go. I'm sorry."_

_Rukia cried loudly this time._

_She couldn't stay with her sister. The woman she loved so much. She had to leave to a family she didn't know._

_She had to leave ..._

_**Current time - February 2006**_

Rukia sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard. Once she realized where she was, she lay back down and took a few deep breaths in, trying to calm her breathing. She clutched her white quilt tightly in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to forget. She wanted to forget that day. She wanted to forget leaving her sister, tears clinging to her tiny eyes and her small hands reaching out desperately to a sister who she might never see again.

But ... that man ...

_Byakuya-sama ..._

He was one of Ichigo's friends. Byakuya Kuchiki ... the man who her sister had known. And he, when she had first met him, he had called her Hisana. Did he ... did he remember Hisana?

She would ask him tomorrow ... or, actually today. It was already five in the morning.

Sighing, Rukia pulled herself out of her bed and quickly a comb through her hair and a brush over her teeth before walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table with some coffee and took a hold of the lyrics she was going to sing. She knew the song well, but she was trying to get it down perfectly before she sang in two days. She wanted it to be perfect.

Shaking her head, she began getting ready for school. She would just be early.

* * *

"What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Nice greeting," she replied.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who was just smiling. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Ya. Whatever. Now, why are you here so early?"

"Why are you?"

Ichigo growled.

"Come on, I'm always early. If I want to avoid my fathers kick-you-in-the-face-at-six-in-the-_freaking_-morning, I haveta be about, ah, two hours early for school."

Rukia nodded.

"Well, I couldn't sleep."

Neither spoke for about half an hour until everyone else started filling the room. The students arrived in small groups until the large rush hit about three seconds before school started. It was always the same. Taking his seat, Ichigo smirked over at Rukia, who was fiddling with her scarf.

"Need help, dope?"

"No."

And that was the end of that. The teacher came in, and another school day dragged on and on. Ichigo fell asleep in Algebra and drooled all over his shirt. Rukia had to poke him to wake him up, and he quickly bounced and wiped his drool away. In gym, Rukia got to sit out because of her ankle, which was almost better, but the doctor didn't want her on it any more than necessary, and at lunch, Ichigo got a headache and was cranky throughout the rest of school.

All in all, it was a completely normal day.

After the bell had rung, Ichigo bolted from his seat and ran outside. He met Renji, Ishida, Inoue and Rukia outside the school and they all walked to the garage, laughing and talking; completely different from when they were studying.

"Yo! Two days, Rukia!" Renji yelled loudly, smirking as Rukia jumped a foot in the air. She turned around and glared at him, saying,

"Don't do that again. And two days ... " Rukia trailed off. She knew what he was talking about. She shrugged and fell a little behind. Ishida, Ichigo and Renji soon got into a squabble and Inoue just watched, her eyes smiling and a slight hop to her step.

When they got to the garage, Byakuya was already waiting for them. Everyone started practicing immediately and they ran through several songs, some Rukia did know and some she didn't. But the whole time, she was on edge; she wanted to talk to Byakuya. She needed ... she needed to know about her sister. And he would know ... right? She sat on the desk, that she had kicked Ichigo off of, and watched the practice for over an hour. Finally, putting his guitar down, Ichigo asked,

"Rukia, wanna go over _Hear You Me_?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I feel confident I can do it. Maybe tomorrow we can go over it a few more times, alright?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Ya. Whatever. Sure you're ready, Rukia?"

She nodded again. _No, she wasn't ... but she wanted the time to talk to Byakuya ... _"I'm sure."

"Alrighty. Then I need to go home. Dad will kill me if I'm out past dark," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes and jumping to his feet. He stretched, and then walked out after putting his guitar back in its case and slinging it around his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Rukia, Inoue, Renji."

Everyone left soon after that. Ishida said he would walk Orihime home and Renji left because he didn't want to help with the clean-up. Rukia watched Byakuya silently walk around the garage until she said,

"Kuchiki-kun, please, will you tell me what happened to my sister?" she asked quietly. Byakuya stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, his eyes not meeting Rukia's. He spoke slowly and softly.

"You looked so much like her."

Rukia didn't speak; he wasn't through.

"Your sister ... Hisana ... I loved her."

Rukia realized that he had said more in the past five seconds than she had ever heard him say. When she was a child, all he had said was 'Hello'. And since she had started hanging out with him, he barely spoke.

"After that day, we didn't see each other again for weeks; then we met on the street randomly. She said she was walking where she used to take you when you were bored. The park ... I walked with her, and I asked her about you and what had happened."

He paused and looked over at Rukia, who was apparently very engrossed by his story. Continuing, he said,

"She told me that the social services thought that Hisana didn't have a good enough income to take care of you properly. And she was only eighteen at the time ... not nearly old enough to take care of a child only ten years younger than herself. She told me that you were put into a group home, and that she had never seen you after that."

"Why didn't she visit me?"

"You needed to let go. You needed to let go of her and go on with you life, and she knew it, Rukia-chan. What she did was for the best."

Rukia nodded, holding back tears. She had never heard this story before, she had never known what had happened with her sister after she had left.

"Will you please tell me more?"

It was painful for him, but when Byakuya saw the desperate need to know what had happened to her sister in Rukia's eyes, he pushed the pain far back and continued. "After that, we started dating, and after almost a year, I asked her to marry me."

Rukia showed surprise at this.

"So ... you're my brother-in-law?"

Byakuya gave the smallest hint of a smile before he nodded slowly. "We were married soon after and were married for about four years before Hisana fell ill. When she ... when she died, she asked me to find you and to please take care of you."

"Sh ... she's dead?" Rukia had tears in her eyes that she didn't even try to hold back. Byakuya nodded slowly. Rukia began crying quietly and he asked, "You didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"I didn't - I didn't ... know ... "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about you sister and I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. But between the band and taking care of my son - "

"Son?" Rukia asked, her eyes moving up to meet Byakuya's gaze. "You have a son? I-I have a nephew?"

Byakuya nodded. "He was born only shortly before Hisana died. He's about three now. His name is Kaien."

Rukia nodded, tears still streaming down her eyes. Standing to her feet, she wiped her tears away quickly, her gaze cast downward, not meeting Byakuya's gaze.

"Thank you for telling me about my sister, Kuchiki-kun."

Then, Rukia ran quickly from the garage, her sobs echoing through the night air. Byakuya sighed and sat down on the desk, putting his head in his hands. "Was it right for me to tell her ... Hisana?"

* * *

Rukia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard footsteps behind her, and she knew who they belonged to. It was Ichigo; he was walking down the same street she walked to get to his house, and had run after her when he saw her crying.

"Rukia! Stop!" he yelled, trying to catch up. Rukia didn't respond until his large, rough hand wrapped around her small wrist and turned her to him. She tore her gaze from his and tried to take her wrist out of his grip, but he was stronger than her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, her words smothered by her sobs. Ichigo shook his head.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Please tell me!" he yelled. She turned around and the look on her face spoke everything.

"My sister! I just found out my sister is _dead_! Leave me alone!"

She tried to pull her arm from his grasp again, but he only held harder.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop running away!" he yelled, his eyes glowing with determination as he pulled her forward and held her tightly to him. Surprised, she didn't move, and when she had finally regained her thoughts, she just buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Don't run away, Rukia. Let me help you."

Her sobs echoed through the night sky as Ichigo held her tightly in his arms.

"Stop running."

**

* * *

**

I promised I would explain Byakuya and Hisana's past ... so here ya are! And who was expecting that Byakuya had a kid? No one? Thought as much. But I just decided to write it down, and the name Kaien had to take place _somewhere_ in this story, so live with it. :D

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Protecting Her

_**Bold italics is Ichigo's singing.  
**Plain italics is Rukia's singing.  
__(Words done like this are Rukia's Echo)  
__This is both Ichigo and Rukia singing._

AND if at all possible,go to youtube(dot)com and type **May Angels Lead You In + Bleach** into the search bar and listen to this song while reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. Song: **May Angels Lead You In **by **Unknown **(Unknown by me, at least ... )

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams — IX

Previously ... 

_"Stop! Stop it! Stop running away!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes glowing with determination as he pulled her forward and held her tightly to him. Surprised, she didn't move, and when she had finally regained her thoughts, she just buried her head in his chest and cried._

_"Don't run away, Rukia. Let me help you."_

_Her sobs echoed through the night sky as Ichigo held her tightly in his arms._

_"Stop running."_

* * *

Ichigo didn't move as Rukia sobbed in his arms. She needed to release the pain inside her. She needed to rid herself of the deep feelings that were controlling her. Breathing in deeply, Ichigo stared down at her dark raven hair and reached a hand up to gently run his fingers through the soft locks. She didn't respond, she only cried harder.

He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt as they slipped from her intense violet eyes, and she gripped said shirt tightly in her fists as he held her. As he listened to her cry, he felt something inside of him break. He never wanted to hear her cry again; it broke his heart to hear the pained sobs escape her body and to feel her body shaking hard in his arms.

"Shh ... " he said, rubbing her back gently. He was surprised at how soft his voice sounded; he was never like this unless one of his sisters was crying and he wanted to comfort them. He was never so gentle and soft, but when he heard Rukia cry ... "Shh, it'll be alright."

"S-sorry, Ichigo," she said, her voice breaking as the sobs shook her small body.

"Stupid, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said, pulling away a little to look into Rukia's eyes. They widened slowly as she stared into his amber eyes; she had never seen him like this. Usually, his eyes held a rough don't-bother-me-or-fear-for-your-life look, but right now, they were gentle.

"Sorry for crying all over you," she said. Ichigo laughed as he wiped her tears away.

"No big deal, dope. C'mon. Let's get you home, alright?"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo began walking beside her as they headed in the direction of her apartment.

"Your sister ... you loved her a lot, huh?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Rukia as she nodded. Tears had begun to form in her eyes again, so Ichigo took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. She said,

"Yeah. I loved her more than anyone else in the world."

"Sorry she's gone, I really am," Ichigo said, pulling her closer beside him.

"I wish she were here, to hear me sing," Rukia said, her small hand gripping Ichigo's until her knuckles were white.

"She'd be proud of you," he said, staring into the star-filled sky. "But she's watching over you, ya know. My mom once told me that when people died, they turned into stars so they could always be with the one they loved. Not sure if I ever believed her, but ... knowing she told me that, it makes me feel closer to her at night. That's why I like being outside when it's dark. I like the stars."

"Your mom sounds great."

"Yeah ... she was. But ... ah, she passed away when I was nine."

Rukia's eyes widened a little, and she whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ..."

"Nah. You'd have learned sooner or later. Doesn't matter."

"Ichigo ..."

"I'll never get over it, but it doesn't quite hurt as much now. It's OK, really, Rukia. You should know, anyway, because I know about your sister," Ichigo said, turning to face her as they stood on her front porch. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Alright," Rukia said slowly, taking her hand out of his.

"Sure you're gonna be OK?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and frowning. She nodded, then looked up, smiling.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Night," he said, waving as he turned around and walked off. Rukia breathed in a deep, shaky breath and quickly up to her apartment. When she got inside, she locked the door and went to her bedroom to pull out her photo album. She wanted to see her sister's face again, even if it was just in a frozen screen that would never again come alive.

* * *

"So, it's time, Rukia. You ready?" Ichigo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah ... I think so. I guess ... my heart is beating so strong and so fast ... Ichigo, I'm scared."

"Well, don't be. It's just like we practiced. Just sing, let everyone hear you, and don't move your eyes from mine. C'mon, ya can do this!" he said happily, slapping her on the back. She smiled a little and nodded, biting her lip.

"Alright."

Just then, the announcer yelled out for her. Rukia froze up and started shaking again. Ichigo sighed, rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He said, "You're hopeless," and hauled her out onto the stage. He made sure she wasn't looking anywhere before he started playing his guitar. Rukia fingered the mike nervously before the other guys started playing, and when her singing part came up, she completely froze. Ichigo started for her, and she began singing at about the third line, her voice shaking and slightly off-key. Ichigo continued to sing with her.

_There's no one in town I know,  
You gave us some place to go,  
I never said thank you for that,  
I thought I might get one more chance._

By the time they had finished the first stanza, Ichigo was pretty sure he was going to have to sing the whole thing with her, but as she caught his eye, she shook her head and he nodded; she wanted to do it alone.

_What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance._

The chorus was coming. She could do it; her voice was growing more and more confident, and Ichigo broke eye contact with her for only a split second to look out at the crowd. They were all silent this time, he noticed, and some were even nodding their heads or tapping their feet to the music.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Rukia went through the chorus without a problem, and Ichigo launched into the wordless part perfectly, hitting each strong on his guitar in perfect rythym. Ichigo smiled over at her, grinning widely as she began singing again. She wouldn't freak out ... and he was joining her in the second part of this stanza.

_So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance _

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
**May angels lead you in**  
(May angels lead you in)  
**May angels lead you in**  
(May angels lead you in)

The same five words were repeated slowly and carefully, each pronouncing them perfectly. When Rukia had finished with the chorus again, she began singing alone.

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live_

Ichigo began to realize why she had chosen this song; for her sister. The words ... the way it was sung ... everything was perfect. And even though Rukia hadn't, at the time, known that her sister had passed away, she had still chosen this song._ It was perfect_. They both sang the first stanza in the next part.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
(On sleepless roads, the sleepless go)  
**May angels lead you in**  
(On sleepless roads, the sleepless go)  
**May angels lead you in**_

Ichigo joined her again in repeating the words at the climax of the song, and as soon as he had finished singing, he hit one last chord on his guitar and smiled over at Rukia. She had done it. She had really done it.

"Ya did it," he whispered, walking over. Even though they were in front of a hundred-odd people, Rukia was still bouncing and happy as her eyes glowed with happiness.

"I did do it, didn't I?" she said, jumping up and down. Ichigo nodded, smirking down at her. Excited, she reached up and kissed him on the lips quickly before hopping backstage. Ichigo just stood there like an idiot before smiling, shaking his head, and following her once the announcer shooed them away. Rukia was still happily prowling around when he exited the stage and put his guitar up.

"Think ya can join?" Ichigo asked, leaning up against the wall and watching as Byakuya, Renji and Ishida put their equipment. Rukia nodded slowly.

"I think I can. Maybe. But I ... what song are you planning on doing in the finals?" she asked.

"Well ... since I was going to sing, I was going to pick the song out, but now ... Since you are singing, what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. We have to do something you're comfortable with," Renji added.

"OK, then. What about ... what about a duet? I couldn't have done it today without Ichigo helping me."

"What duet?" Ichigo asked. "I can't play some songs and sing at the same time.

"_Bring Me To Life_ by _Evanescence_?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Yah. I know that one. Renji, Byakuya?"

They both nodded.

"Goodie," Ichigo said. "We'll decide for sure later. C'mon, let's get outta here. We have no reason to stick around."

After packing up their gear, everyone left. Rukia and Ichigo were walking together, a little ahead of the rest of the gang. Rukia was practically running, and Ichigo was having a hard time keeping up.

As such, she reached the street first - but she missed the car that was swerving, trying desperately to miss her. Ichigo didn't.

"_Rukia_!" he yelled, his eyes going wide as he ran out into the street and wrapped his arms around her body, turning his back to the car and holding her small frame tightly in his arms, his eyes clenched tightly closed in the split second it took for the car to hit him - he wouldn't have had time to move out of the way. There was no time. No time to do anything, not even to think about anything but Rukia being safe. It had all happened before you could blink, and when Rukia finally opened her eyes, she was being gripped in Ichigo's arms, her small body curled up to his chest. Her eyes widened and she felt tears surfacing as she saw the blood beginning to pool around them. Ichigo's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

The blood was coming from his body.

She panicked and began screaming his name loudly, tears slipping over as she realized the pool of blood around them was growing at a terribly fast rate. The driver of the car had jumped out and was saying again and again, "I didn't mean to do it! She ran right out in front of me!"

Renji and Byakuya were at Rukia's side in seconds, pulling her from Ichigo's body as the paramedics she hadn't realized had arrived worked on Ichigo, trying to stop the bleeding and trying to find where it had came from.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled, tears slipping from her eyes as she watched the doctors pull out a defibrillator; Ichigo's heart had stopped. Byakuya and Renji were trying to hold her back, but when she felt to her knees and buried her face in her hands, they lost their grip. Rukia cried openly as she listened to the loud, shrill sound of the machines telling her that Ichigo was dead.

"No, no ... no, no, no," she said again and again, rocking back and forth slowly on the ground.

Renji was watching Ichigo, his eyes wide with shock. There was so much blood ... so much ... it was everywhere. Ishida was no where to be seen; he had left in a whole different direction.

By the time Renji looked up again, Ichigo had been taken into the ambulance; his heart was not beating. They needed to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.

"No, no, not Ichigo ... why?" Rukia whispered, tears still falling from her eyes. She didn't even notice as she was carefully picked up by Renji and led to a car; they were following Ichigo to the hospital. Renji held her the whole way there, letting her cry silently. Byakuya was in the front seat of the car, driving, completely silent.

Rukia numbly climbed from the car when they reached the ER and ran on shaky feet to find Ichigo. The nurses tried to stop her, but she ran straight past them and into the trauma room. Ichigo was laid out on a bed that used to be white but was now completely stained with his blood. The doctors were yelling things she didn't understand, and as she watched, she realized that he still wasn't breathing.

"Get her out of here!" someone yelled. Rukia didn't care. She let herself be pulled from the room. The smell of blood was assaulting her senses, and as she looked down at her hands, she realized she was still covered in Ichigo's blood.

She closed her eyes and screamed.

"_No_!"

* * *

Cliffhanger? Why _yes_, it is. : D Well, what did you think? Personally ... I had fun writing this. And ... should I kill Ichigo?

_Please Review!_


	10. Into The Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Songs: **Everything I Do **by **Brian Adams **and **Listen To Your Heart **by **DHT **(I think?)

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — X**

_**Previously ...**_

_Rukia numbly climbed from the car when they reached the ER and ran on shaky feet to find Ichigo. The nurses tried to stop her, but she ran straight past them and into the trauma room. Ichigo was laid out on a bed that used to be white but was now completely stained with his blood. The doctors were yelling things she didn't understand, and as she watched, she realized that he still wasn't breathing._

_"Get her out of here!" someone yelled. Rukia didn't care. She let herself be pulled from the room. The smell of blood was assaulting her senses, and as she looked down at her hands, she realized she was covered in blood, too ... Ichigo's blod._

_She closed her eyes and screamed._

_"No!"_

* * *

Rukia took in several shaky breaths as she was led away from the window by Renji. She struggled in his arms, whispering the protests that her scared mind wouldn't allow her to yell. When Renji had taken her into the waiting room, she collapsed into a chair and put her head in her hands. _This couldn't be happening_. Yet it was. She had always seen these things. Children crying over their parents, mothers crying over lost children ... but she had never believed that it would happen to her. And after hearing of her sister ... after hearing of the death of the one she loved _so_ much, her wounds were ripped wide open at the thought of losing someone else.

She let herself cry silently. Renji and Byakuya were explaining the situation to Ishida and Inoue, who had just arrived. Renji was close to tears, something no one ever thought was possible, and Inoue was openly sobbing, her head buried in Ishida's chest. Rukia noticed that they were being stared at from several people in the room. But she didn't care.

_Ichigo ..._

_Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul,  
When you find me there you'll search no more._

Rukia shook her head. She shouldn't have ran out in the street like that. If she hadn't, Ichigo wouldn't be dying - dead? - right now. They would be happily walking home, the sun setting behind them and their laughter and sarcastic remarks floating through the air.

"It was my fault ... " she whispered.

"Rukia ..." Renji began, sitting down beside her.

"It was my fault." Her voice was stronger this time. "It was my fault ... he shielded my body with his, and he's dying because of what I did."

"We don't know that he's dying."

"I was my fault ... I caused thi-"

Renji cut her off.

"No. No it wasn't. Nothing could have stopped this. The man driving was drunk. It wasn't your fault, Rukia, it wasn't your fault."

She just ignored him. She just cried.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

"Miss Rukia?"

Rukia looked up to see a doctor standing above her. The man looked to be twice her age, at least, and had brown hair. He said, "Miss Rukia, I'm sorry to bother you, but there was a bus crash and the flood of paitents drained our storage of blood transfusions. We're out of blood until more comes. Ichigo needs an immediate transfusion, though. We managed to restart his heart, but he had lost too much blood to last long. According to the records, he had blood type AO. The only types compatible are AA, AO and OO. Do any of you have one of those types?"

Rukia slowly raised her hand, wiping her tears away.

"I do."

"Would you be willing to do a direct transfusion?" The doctor asked hurriedly; Ichigo's life was ticking away as he spoke.

"Yes," Rukia said quickly.

"Please then, come with me. What is your blood type?"

"AO," Rukia said, following the man back, not sparing a glance back to their friends. She needed to do this; she had to. She _wanted_ to.

"Good."

Rukia was silent as she was led away from the group. But instead of moving to the trauma room, she was led up an elevator and then took into a very clean room, dressed in a blue gown, her hair tied up in a net, and her hands washed hard before a mask was placed over her face.

It was the Operating Room.

When she finally was led to the room that Ichigo was in, she gasped.

He was on the table, his eyes closed and his face deathly pale. His breathing was slow, and the tube in his mouth was connected to several beeping machines. She reached out a shaky hand and touched his face before the doctor laid her down on a bed that had been moved in beside Ichigo's. She turned her eyes to face him and watched as a small tube was put in her arm and taped there. The other end of the tube was connected to a small machine between her and Ichigo, and a second tube was in his arm.

Soon, her blood was flowing into the machine, and, as she watched, it went directly into the tube in Ichigo's arm. A woman doctor walked over and smiled down at her, patting her arm. She was wearing a mask over her face, like all the other surgeons.

"You OK, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes. Thanks," Rukia said quietly, her eyes not moving from Ichigo's still form. She couldn't see it, but she knew that Ichigo was being operated on, and they were trying to seal up the internal bleeding. She watched as they scrambled around and did their very best to save Ichigo's life.

The nurse spoke again. "I'm Isane. Is he you're boyfriend?"

Rukia shook her head and Isane didn't speak again. Rukia's violet eyes were glued to the tube that her blood was flowing into. Strangely enough, it didn't scare her. It was oddly satisfying. Ichigo had bled for her sake ... and as her warm blood moved from her body, it felt as though she was returning an unseen favor. Her tears had already dried up. She wouldn't, no, couldn't, cry as she watched the line that indicated Ichigo's heartbeat go flat. She wanted to cry ... but her tears were all gone.

_Look into your heart, you will find, there's nothing to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life,  
I would give it up, I would sacrifice._

Yells were heard and doctors were frantic as Ichigo's heart had stopped, but Rukia noticed none of it. Everything in her world was blank for some reason. She heard the soft shouts and the shrill, shrieking of the machines, but ... she didn't.

And as her vision slowly blacked out, all she saw was the still face of Ichigo and lips that would probably never bring another breath in again.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for,  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and as she realized why she was there, and where there was, she bolted up in the small bed she was lying in. She was alone. She could, however, see Renji and Inoue outside the door. Ishida and Byakuya had to have been with Ichigo. But, this didn't look right ... was she dreaming?

_Was Ichigo even alive?_

It felt like she was dreaming ... but everything seemed to real. Rukia laid back down in her bed, her heart beating fast.

_It only beat because of what he did ..._

She let tears well up in her eyes as she turned onto her side and put her hands under her head. Here she was, breathing and living, while Ichigo was most probably dead. Because of what she had done.

Before it had all happened, she had kissed him. It was a small, heat-of-the-moment thing, and she wasn't even thinking about it then ... but ... now, she wished that she had thought it through first. She was so happy at the moment, she had barely even felt it, but ...

A ghost of a smile filtered over Rukia's face as she reached her fingers up to trace her lips. She could still feel Ichigo's lips on her own, and as she stood to her feet, she walked over to the door. But when she opened it, she was faced with a long, empty hall, not the small, pretty reception area she had seen outside her window.

_She was dreaming ... she had to be ..._

Rukia let her hands run along the wall as she walked. The end of the hall never came closer. The light at the end seemed to be getting only further away, and as she looked in on it, she could see Ichigo standing in the light.

"Ichigo ... " she whispered, breathing in deeply as she stopped in her tracks. Ichigo smiled at her and turned around, walking deeper into the light that was encasing his body. He said softly, "Rukia, please save me."

"What can I do?" Rukia asked, her voice raising as she felt her knees weakening under her.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart ... there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Please Rukia ... save me ... "

"How!? How, Ichigo? What can I do? How can I save you ... ?"

Rukia fell to her knees and blinked tears from her eyes as she stared into the light; he was gone. She let her head drop into her hands again. _It was only a dream ... so why did it feel so real? Why did she feel tears flowing down her face? Why did she feel her heart breaking to pieces?_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,  
The precious moments are lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away, and nothing is as it seems,  
A feeling only belonging to your dreams._

The light at the end of the tunnel went out, and Rukia was left alone. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, screaming in her mind. She wanted to go home ... this was a dream ... it had to all be a dream. She was still sleeping at home, she would be singing later that day ... she was still home, and Ichigo was still alive ...

When she opened her eyes, she was looking up into the soft eyes of Isane, the nurse. Isane smiled, relieved, when she saw Rukia open her eyes.

"Miss Rukia, you passed out there for a few minutes."

Rukia turned immediately to see Ichigo in the bed next to her. The tube in her arm had been taken out, and the monitor that was taking in Ichigo's vital signs was beeping weakly. _He was alive_.

"Ichigo ... " Rukia said softly, her eyes turning to him. She then asked Isane, "Is he OK?"

"He's alive. That's about all I can say. He's alive ... for now."

Rukia nodded, holding back tears as she watched the doctors finish stitching up the large gash in his chest. Rukia watched him until she heard the all-to-familiar sound assaulting her ears.

"Damn! That's the third time he's flat-lined!" one of the doctors yelled, cursing as he took out the paddles. "Charge to two hundred and fifty!"

"No, no, no ... this can't be happening," Rukia whispered. "No, Ichigo ... I don't know how I can save you, but please, please come back to me. Please, come back."

She closed her eyes and she could once again see the light at the end of the hall. She had to reach him. She had to stop him.

She jumped to her feet and ran down the hall, wishing it were not all in her mind. In real life, she knew she was laying on a simple white bed with Ichigo, dying, beside her. In real life, there was an end to the hall, and in real life, there was nothing she could do to save Ichigo. But here ... maybe ...

In real life ... another shrill, shrieking sound joined the first and the doctors cursed louder, running over to Rukia's side, trying to bring her back as she tried to follow Ichigo into the light. She wanted to save him, to pull him back from there, to keep him from death. She wanted to save him. She _needed_ to save him. But as she ran into the light, she could feel herself dying. But she could see him ... he was so close, she only needed to reach out to him and pull him back.

So, she did. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled with all her might. When he exited the light, he collapsed in her arms and she just buried her face in his hair and cried. And in real life, Ichigo took another breath, his chest moving up and down with life as tears slipped from the eyes of the girl in the bed next to him.

But she was smiling, in real life, and even if she was crying, they were tears of happiness.

* * *

Hmm ... well, that. Was. Weird, huh? What did ya think?

**_Please Review!_**


	11. Guilty Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XI

Two days.

That was how long it had been since the operation, and Ichigo had only woken up once; just long enough to switch the tube in his mouth for an oxygen mask.

Rukia blinked her eyes open, her grip on her coffee cup tightening. She was sitting beside Ichigo's bed, unmoving, as she watched him sleep. The tube that had been taken out of his mouth was replaced by an oxygen mask, and his face was still deathly pale ... but the strong, steady beeping of the machine beside her told her he was alive and his heart was beating. She smiled a little, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. His fingers didn't respond as she held his hand tightly, and he didn't respond when she stood to her feet and leaned over him, gently kissing him on the lips before sitting back down, his hand still in hers.

She was silent, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath she had almost taken away from him, and didn't notice when Renji walked into the room and leaned up against the wall. A few hours after the operation, his condition stable, Ichigo had been moved from the post-operation part of the hospital to the ICU.

"Hey, you should get some sleep," Renji said softly, his own eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

Rukia turned around, staring deeply into his eyes until she was past the initial shock of him suddenly being there. She said softly,

"No, I want to stay beside him."

"Your being here can't help much," Renji pointed out. "Don't wear yourself out, Rukia, or else you can give him that royal beating he deserves."

Rukia let out a small laugh before she spoke again.

"I _want_ to stay with him."

Renji sighed.

"You're impossible. Can I get you a few more gallons of coffee, then?"

Rukia smiled at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Yeah, it'll stunt your growth, dope," whispered a new voice.

Renji and Rukia both turned around when they heard Ichigo. He smiled weakly at them, coughing before he spoke again.

"And God knows you need to grow."

Rukia smiled and she tried to blink tears out of her eyes as she hugged Ichigo tightly. He groaned in pain, and she pulled back quickly. Renji watched from the far end of the room, a smirk on his face when he saw Rukia blush and sit back in her chair. She said through her tears, "Idiot. You made everyone worry."

"Sorry."

Rukia just smiled, hurriedly wiping her tears away as she took his hand in hers again. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and wincing. He asked, "How bad am I hurt?" He spoke quietly, not opening his eyes. Rukia took on a deep breath before she started talking, and as she did, her fingers absently ran over Ichigo's knuckles.

"Well ... there was a lot of internal bleeding, but they stopped it and that's OK. You broke two ribs, your wrist-bone, and your ankle." She spoke, pausing every now and then, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Which wrist?" Ichigo asked, even though he didn't have to. It was his right one. The one he played guitar with.

"..."

"It's OK," he said quickly, breaking off and coughing. "What ... what happened, anyway?"

He didn't remember. He only remembered the end of the concert and Rukia ... oh yeah, she _kissed_ him. It was just a peck on the lips really, but still ...

"A car ... " Rukia paused as she began to explain and Ichigo was pulled from his own thoughts as Rukia gripped his hand tighter. It hurt a little, but he decided not to complain. Knowing what had happened was more interesting. Rukia continued, "I was ... um ... running outside after I was done singing, and I ran into the street and you - you ran after me before the car could hit me and shielded my body with yours. You ... I'm sorry, Ichigo, it was my fault and -"

"Don't blame yourself. I protected you because I _wanted_ to, no other reason, alright?"

He winced in pain as he spoke and Renji turned to walk out of the room, saying, "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." He felt like he shouldn't be there. This was a moment for Rukia and Ichigo, and only them. When he was gone, Rukia surprised Ichigo by gently laying her head on his chest, the un-hurt area, and letting herself cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her, his eyes slightly wide from the surprise.

"I just thought ... I just thought that you were gone, too. First m-my sister, and t-then you, and I-"

Ichigo cut her off again, saying, "Well, I'm not gone. I'll be here, if I have anything to say about it, for quite a long time, OK?"

Rukia nodded, turning so her eyes met his.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Thanks for living."

He smirked.

"Stupid. I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled and sat back up as she nurse came into the room, smiling. The male nurse said,

"Good to see you awake, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Thanks."

"I'm Hanataro Yamada, pleased to meet you," he said, walking over to check Ichigo's IV and medication. Ichigo frowned, saying, "That's a terribly hard name to remember. If it were Hana or just Taro, that would be easier."

Hanataro protested, "No, everyone says it's a very nice and simple name. By the way, the rest of your friends were called by Renji-kun, is it OK if they come in?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled when everyone walked into the room. Ishida and Inoue came in first, then Renji, who leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, smiling, and then Byakuya, with a small child at his knees. The child, a young boy, was jumping up and down, his fingers in his mouth as his bright violet eyes scanned the room. He smiled when he saw Ichigo, and bounced over, pulling Byakuya by the hand.

"Ichi-nii!" he said happily, trying to climb onto the bed. Byakuya had to help him, but once he was up, he hugged Ichigo before looking around the room, suddenly realizing how many people were in there. Then, his eyes landed on Rukia. He whispered to Byakuya, "Daddy, is that mama?"

Everyone heard, of course, for a child's whisper is always louder than their normal voice. Byakuya shook his head, though he could clearly see how the little boy had mixed Rukia and Hisana up; they looked so alike.

"No, that is Mommy's sister, Rukia-san."

It was degrading, to say the least, to hear Byakuya talk sweetly to a small child and use the word 'mommy'.

Then, everyone started talking at once. The little boy, Kaien, was apparently a friend of Ichigo's, and as all children do, he talked a mile a minute about, in his case, his pet bunny. Inoue talked around the child, saying through her tears that she was so glad Ichigo was OK. Rukia didn't speak at all, and she barely noticed that she was still holding Ichigo's hand. Soon, though, Hanataro asked that two people leave; he didn't want more than four people in the room at once. Rukia and Renji stepped out, as they had been talking with Ichigo before everyone else had came.

Rukia sat down on a chair outside the door, watching as Kaien played around with Ichigo's IV and Inoue talked to Ichigo. He seemed happy, she thought, when he was around all his friends. But when he caught her eye in the window, he smiled at her, his eyes softening a little. She waved, a smile coming to her own face as she continued to watch.

"You were really worried, weren't you?" he asked. Rukia turned from the window and nodded, putting her hands in her lap.

"Yeah ... I-I guess I was."

"Well everyone is here for you, you know. Even if you don't join the band, and even if you don't want us to be, we'll be here if anything happens. Ichigo, too. He saved your butt, you know, without even thinking about himself. He does that a lot, but it's never been as bad as this; nothing like this has ever happened ... well, except for Inoue's accident, but he couldn't have done anything about that. He doesn't like to see other people get hurt. Whether it's physical or emotional. That's why he's trying to hard to help you."

"I know. And he has, Renji. He's helped me a lot. And I'm just glad he's OK."

"Ya. We all are."

Renji smiled to himself. He didn't know when, but a some point, Rukia had dropped the -kun off of his name.

Rukia turned back to the window, looking inside as she rested her head on her arms. Ichigo was sitting up, Kaien in his lap playing with his IV.

Things would be alright.

* * *

"Quiet, she's sleeping," Ichigo said, holding a finger up to his lips as Renji walked into the room, coffee in hand. He smiled at Rukia, who's head was laying on the bed beside Ichigo. She was snoring quietly, a small, childish snore, and her face looked completely relaxed like it hadn't for the past four days Ichigo had been in the hospital.

Said pain-in-the-butt-patient was sitting up now, trying to use his hand, which wasn't working out so well. His wrist, unlike Rukia had said, was only sprained, not broken. It was a good thing for Ichigo, who was trying his best to use it for normal things like pick up a cup of water or play with Rukia's hair.

He protested to the latter.

"I brought you coffee," Renji said, handing Ichigo the cup. Ichigo took it, holding it in both hands as he breathed in deeply.

"Ah ... coffee. I love it."

"It'll stunt your growth," Renji said, smirking as he remembered Ichigo's previous comment to Rukia.

"Yeah ... but I'm done growing. Shrimpie needs to grow some more, however."

Renji laughed softly as he sat down beside Ichigo in the chair beside his bed. His leg was draped over one end and his arms were flung carelessly wherever they landed. Ichigo sipped at his coffee, and everything was silent in the room until Rukia began to whimper in her sleep. Renji looked over at her, a worried look on his face, as Ichigo reached down and began to run his fingers gently through her hair.

She went silent and Renji raised an eyebrow. Ichigo blushed a little, saying,

"She told me her sister used to do that when she was little, and it would always make her calm down. This has happened a few times, so I decided to try it."

He shrugged and went back to sipping his coffee.

Rukia's sister ...

"Who was she? Her sister was Hisana, right? Byakuya-kun's wife?"

"Right. She apparently left Rukia when she was young. Rukia won't tell me much about why, though."

"Ah."

Both men were silent for a while, watching the young girl sleep. Rukia was oblivious to the attention she was receiving, and continued to snore lightly. Her body was curled into a chair smack up against Ichigo's bed and her head was laying beside is leg, her hair in his lap. She had fallen asleep while he was sleeping, and when he had woken up ...

... he had thought there was a giant spider on his leg.

Ichigo had silently thanked God that Renji hadn't been there ... he would have never let him down about it. But ... Renji was always late. He had told Ichigo that he, and coffee, at Ichigo's strong persistence, would be there at two in the afternoon. He had arrived at two-thirty.

"How long has she been here?" Renji asked, sighing as he let his eyes wander from Rukia's sleeping form to Ichigo, who shrugged.

"She's always here in the morning when I wake up and at night when I go to sleep, so I'm not sure if she goes home at night or not."

Ichigo didn't look away from Rukia as she turned her head around and opened her eyes, staring directly into his. He muttered, "Mornin' "

"Hmm ... morning."

Rukia sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes before reaching out and stealing Ichigo's coffee. He sighed in defeat and watched as she sipped it. Renji smirked and held back a laugh.

"Man, why are you always drinkin' Ichigo's coffee, Rukia?"

Ichigo grumbled, "_And_ my shake."

She shrugged.

"His always tastes better than mine."

Ichigo, once again, mumbled a few choice words under his breath until Rukia handed his cup back. Empty. He frowned and she smirked at him; the coffee had done wonders. Soon, they were all talking about the upcoming tournament.

"So ... I'm not going to make it, huh?" Ichigo asked, sighing as he flinched at his IV; Rukia slapped his hand away from it.

"Dude, didn't we tell you?" Renji asked, frowning.

"Tell me what?"

The tone in Ichigo's voice told Rukia that Renji often forgot to tell Ichigo stuff. Renji said, "The man who is sponsoring the tournament, the guy who will pick out the winner and give out the scholarship and stuff ... well, he decided that eight final teams were too much. So, instead of one final playing and voting, there are going to be four final rounds in one go. The first, second and third rounds, two teams will be knocked out until the final two, and then he'll decide who wins.

"Good," Rukia said, a hyper look on her face. "Because ... well, I want to do another song, too, not just _Bring Me To Life_."

Renji nodded. "What's the song?"

Rukia smiled. "Not telling."

Renji and Ichigo groaned at the same time. Rukia was being a pain in the butt.

Again.

"So ... when the hell am I getting out of here, anyway?" Ichigo asked, trying to sit up more fully. Rukia pushed him back down against his raised bed, saying,

"You'll get out when you get out. Try and stay still or you'll hurt yourself even more than you already have, dope," she said.

"Not my fault in the first place," Ichigo mumbled. The second the words were out of his mouth, Ichigo immediately realized that he shouldn't have said anything. Rukia dropped back down into the chair beside his bed and looked down, biting back tears as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Don't blame yourself. I did it on my own; I _wanted _to protect you."

Rukia didn't respond; she just sat there, her small body shaking with unshed sobs, and as Renji, who felt like he was intruding on something, quietly left the room, Ichigo reached his hand out and placed it on Rukia's cheek. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"_Never_ blame yourself Rukia, please. I hate to see you sad. Never blame yourself."

Rukia simply nodded as Ichigo used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears she hadn't known she'd shed.

"Never."

* * *

Well, I thought that ending would be fine. More to come soon!****

Please Review!


	12. It Is You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. Song: **It Is You **by **Dana Glover**.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - XII**

"Kurosaki?"

"Hn?"

Ichigo didn't even open his eyes when Ishida walked inside his hospital room. Said piano player walked over and sat down in the chair that Rukia had occupying until Ichigo had had Renji forcefully take her home. Ichigo sighed and finally opened his eyes, hoping that if he gave Ishida 'the look' long enough, he would go away. But he didn't; instead, he asked a question that made Ichigo choke on the water he had been drinking.

"Do you love Orihime-san?"

Ichigo, eyes wide, shook his head, saying, "What in the hell made you think that?"

"Nothing, really."

Silence.

"Then _why_ did you ask?"

"Because I think _I_ love her."

"And how do I have anything, whatsoever, to do with that?"

Ichigo was amazed, to say the least, when he saw a light blush cross over Ishida's face. That guy never blushed. Ever. At _all_. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, saying, "She likes me, huh? That was why you asked."

No verbal answer from Ishida; Ichigo didn't need one. Neither man spoke for a while until Ichigo said,

"Well, go for it, man. She seems to like ya enough that if you asked her out she wouldn't punch your lights out. Heck, she might even let ya kiss her."

He _was not_ helping. Ishida was slowly but surely turning into a tomato.

"Go on," Ichigo said.

Ishida stood and walked out. Ichigo sighed, smiling, as he fell back on his pillow. Now, if no one would interrupt him, he could sleep ...

* * *

Ishida pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he knocked on Orihime's door. There was a happy, 'Coming' from inside, but it lacked the loud enthusiasm that it used to carry when she could shout it loudly; it was more of a whisper now. When she opened the door, she was wearing a light blue, tight sweater and a khaki skirt. Her eyes went wide for a second, then a small, soft smile came onto her face.

"Hello, Uryuu-kun. I was just making lunch; want to come in?"

Ishida gulped, nodding. Lunch ... ugh ...

"I'm making sweet bean jelly and broccoli and sausage!"

Ishida wanted to die.

Right there.

Right then.

Orihime broke off, coughing, from her loud outburst and Ishida took the chance to step in and say, "Well, I actually came over to see if you wanted to go _out_ for lunch."

"Oh." Orihime seemed to think for a minute, then shrugged, saying, "Sure. I can eat that for dinner. Besides, I had it last night; something new would be nice."

Ishida breathed a sigh of relief and soon, he and Orihime were walking down the street. Ishida struck up conversation by asking,

"Are you going to be there for the tournament?"

"Mm hm. I wouldn't miss Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun singing for anything."

There was a sad glint in her eyes as she spoke, and Ishida stopped walking, reaching over and gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and bit her lip, looking down at the ground. He could see the raw pain in her eyes; the desperate want to sing in the place of Rukia and Ichigo. He knew it hurt her ...

"Orihime ..."

The gentle tone of his voice and his soft touch was enough to make her tears start spilling over, and she leaned her head on his chest, her tears beginning to come faster and soak through his shirt. Surprised at first, he just stood there, then slowly let his arms come around Orihime, holding her close to him as she cried.

"I want ... I want to sing. I didn't want this to happen, and I know i-it happened for a r-reason, b-but I just ... I ... "

"Shh. I know, Orihime, I know."

Ishida was shocked at himself. He had never held anyone like this; he had never spoken to a person so softly, and he ... he had never felt such a desire to never see a person hurt again. He wanted Orihime to be happy, or else he felt sad. If she was smiling, he wanted to smile ... if she was crying, he felt his own heart throbbing.

"Please, don't cry, Orihime. It'll be alright, you'll see."

Orihime pulled back a little, wiping at her tears with a shaky hand as she stared into Ishida's eyes.

"T-thank you, U-Uryuu-kun."

"You're welcome, Orihime."

He held her for what seemed forever, but when she finally pulled back, she was smiling. She took hold of his hand and began to pull him along as she began talking about Ichigo and Rukia and the upcoming tournament. The sad glint in her eyes was still there, but it had been smothered out by the happiness of that moment and that moment alone.

"Uryuu?"

He smiled; she had called him by his given name, and only his given name.

"Yes, Orihime?"

He'd been doing it, too.

"Is this ... like a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Glasses were pushed up his nose and thoughts raced through Orihime's head.

"Yup!"

"Then it is."

He smiled as she did, and he let himself be pulled along, not caring if they ate worms at the moment; Kurosaki had been right.

And Ichigo would never let him alone about it.

* * *

"My, how the tables have turned."

Rukia smirked as she watched Ichigo limp around the garage. He was doing his very best to hurt his ankle as bad as he could, it seemed. He was limping around on crutches, his wrist now out of its cast. He had threatened to take a knife to it if the doctor didn't take the hard cast off and replace it with an ace bandage. It hurt, but he was hell bent on playing his guitar in the upcoming tournament.

"Ah, shaddup." He glared at her from his place across the room and she smiled, laughing and walking over to him.

"C'mon, sit down. We can practice."

"Right. How long do we have again?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, sitting down on his desk. He frowned at her and sat somewhere else, taking out his guitar.

"You know, right, that the tournament was moved up, right?" Ichigo asked. "We still have a week."

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, but because I decided to do a solo, I want to practice more. Besides, now, as it turns out, we have_ four_ things to sing. The first, I'm doing solo, the second is a duet, third is ... I don't know yet, and the forth and final is also duet."

"Yeah. I still can't believe we have four freaking things to sing. I'm going to be hoarse. And you're going to freak out; we're singing in front of thousands of people, as this is the last part of the tournament."

"That's _not_ helping me!" Rukia said, glaring at him as he smiled, shaking his head as he began playing the guitar. It was a different one than he usually used; it was normal, not electric. He looked at the music Rukia had put in front of him. He could do it for sure, but Ishida was going to have to do the extra music effects. They didn't have anyone who played half of the instruments in this song, so they would use the track from the actual CD and edit out the guitar, drums, bass, piano and singing, which didn't leave much, but they still needed it.

That would be left up to Ishida, and, being the geek that he was, he would love it.

"Ichigo, pay attention!"

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when Rukia playfully kicked him.

"Uh ... what?"

Rukia growled and said, "OK, as I _already _said, the main instrument in this is piano, but I want you to play the guitar instead, so it won't sound quite right on the track. We need to tell Ishida to do some extra things to the editing. Now, can you play that?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Ya. I think so. Have you been practicing these past few days?"

Rukia nodded. "I own the CD with the song. I've been practicing like that, but I want to see if I could do it to just the guitar. And of course Renji will be doing the drums, soo ..."

"But Renji isn't here," Ichigo pointed out.

"Shut up, I know that, I just need to get some bugs out of my system. Play!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Yes, master."

Rukia contained a giggle as she took the lyrics into her hands and sang as Ichigo played. He was in awe as her sweet voice filled the room, and he had to force himself to concentrate on playing the song. It was beautiful with just the guitar ... it would be _perfect _with the other instruments in it. Especially since it had the Irish sound to it. That was something they couldn't have done without Ishida, and Inoue, who was helping him, doing the track.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes_

Ichigo continued to play the song, but let his mind wrap around the words that she was singing. They were simple words, but when put together, they meant so much more. The song was coming to a close when he finally looked up and met Rukia's eyes. She held his gaze as she spoke the next words slowly and carefully in tune to the music.

_And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me,  
You're the home my heart searched for so long,  
It is you I have loved all along._

When she finished, she smiled, blushing a little, as Ichigo stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. He finally let a smile grace his lips as he said,

"That was beautiful."

His voice was low and quiet, and Rukia blushed more, playing with her fingers as she stared at the ground.

"I ... I heard the song while I was sitting by your bed while you were in the hospital, and I just ... I knew that it was what I wanted to sing."

Ichigo took a minute answering, then he asked, "What do the lyrics to that song mean to you?"

Rukia's blush deepened as she shrugged. She said slowly and carefully, "I think ... I think they made me think of ... you."

Ichigo was surprised. He showed it, too. He whispered, "Me?"

Rukia nodded, turning to look at him, but not meeting his eyes. He stood up and walked, well, limped, over to her. He lifted her face with his hand and stared into her eyes. She was still blushing, and he smiled at her. Her blush was beginning to match her light pink sweater as she played with the strings on her khaki skirt.

"Promise?" he whispered, his voice barely loud enough to hear. Rukia nodded again and Ichigo leaned down, gently kissing her. He violet eyes widened, but then began to slip closed as she shakily put her hands on his face, returning the kiss. When he pulled back, the look in his eyes was more intense than anything she had seen before. He said slowly, "I'm not sure when I stopped hating you, and I don't think I ever _actually_ did. But ... now, I ... I think ..."

Rukia cut him off as she gently kissed him again.

"I know."

"Woah! Am I interrupting something?"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped apart to see Renji in the doorway. He raised his eyebrow.

"Should I leave?"

Red-faced, Ichigo said, "No, we're done here."

"Huh. Didn't look like it to me. Ah, Rukia ... don't suppose you've had_ time_ to figure out what song you're doing?"

Rukia sent him a mini-glare. She said, "I'm doing _It Is You_."

"Right ... well, I'll leave you two alone now."

His eyebrows were still raised as he grabbed the thing he had come for, a small box filled with sheet music. When he was gone, Ichigo blushed a little and Rukia smiled. He said, "I completely hate it when he does that."

"You've been caught before kissing girls when you're supposed to be practicing?" Rukia asked, laughing softly.

"No ... " Ichigo blushed a little and scratched his head. "I just mean awkward things in general. Renji's like ... the _king_ of awkward."

Rukia laughed and they fell silent again until she asked, "Did you mean to do that? I mean ... you know, kiss me?"

She was biting her lip and her eyes were cast downward.

"Do you want me to have meant it?"

He seemed just as nervous as she was. Rukia opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking straight up at Ichigo. The look he was giving her nearly scared her. His gaze seemed empty, but his eyes held so much more. Deciding she could trust the eyes she gazed into so often, she nodded, saying slowly, "Yes, I do."

"That's good, because I meant to do it."

"Where do we go from here?" Rukia asked, smiling when Ichigo walked closer to her. Right before he clamed her lips with his own again, he said quietly,

"Wherever we want."

* * *

Mush ... fluff ... meh ... IchiRuki ... IshiHime ... Hmm ... what did you think? Please, _please_ leave your thoughts!

**_Please Review!_**


	13. No More Mystery

Please go to Youtube(dot)com and type "It Is You + Bleach + Dana Glover" into the search bar. Click on the option and listen to the song while Rukia is singing. For the second song, type: Life Is Like A Boat + Bleach + Ichigo + Rukia + Full.

**_Bold Italics is _**Ichigo_** singing.  
**Normal Italics is _Rukia _singing.  
-Italics with the dash ( - - - ) around them is _Orihime _echoing.-  
(Italics surrounded by these ( ) is _Rukia _echoing in English.)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Songs: **It Is You **by **Dana Glover **and **Life Is Like a Boat**.

**

* * *

**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - XIII**

"Ready, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, smiling, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile, too. They all walked out onto the stage and Ishida began setting up the CD track as Ichigo handed Rukia the mike. She took it in both hands and frowned a little, biting her lip as she let her eyes wander the crowds. There were old people, young people, happy people, grumpy people ... and then the other bands. There were, as Renji had said, seven, not counting them. Eight in total; and before the night had even begun, two were going to be knocked out of the running. She only hoped that they wouldn't be one of those two ...

Rukia didn't notice that her hands were shaking badly until Ichigo came up and placed his large hands over hers, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Come on, Rukia, we've gotten this far together ... just a little further."

Rukia let her fingers run over his, smiling softly as he stared at her. She said, "I know Ichigo."

"C'mon, we're all waiting."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo pulled his hand from hers and, still keeping eye contact, walking over to pick up his guitar. He began playing as Ishida started the CD, left Inoue in charge and went over to the piano to begin playing. Then, the music began to glide gently through the room. Rukia took a deep breath in before the music started; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_There is something that I see,  
In the way you look at me.  
There's a smile, there's a truth,  
In your eyes._

Ichigo smiled at Rukia, the look in his eyes encouraging her to continue. As she slowly sang the words and let them slip past her lips ... she felt confidence returning to her, and as she slowly turned around to look at the crowd ... she felt as though she could reach the moon. So she sang.

_What an unexpected way,  
On this unexpected day.  
Could it be this is where I belong?  
It is you I have loved all along._

Ichigo began to hit the chords faster in perfect tune with the CD. The chorus was coming, and as he watched Rukia, he knew she could do it. She turned from the crowd for a split second as she let her eyes meet Ichigo's. They were glowing happily and he could see the sparkle in them that he had seen when he had held her tightly to him only days before.

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me,  
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
And it is you I have loved all along._

The words ... the music ... it was so true, so gentle ... it was perfect.

_There were times I ran to hide,  
Afraid to show the other side.  
Alone in the night without you. _

But now I know just who you are,  
And I know you hold my heart.  
Finally this is where I belong,  
And it is you I have loved all along.

Rukia gripped the mike tightly in both her hands. She wanted this to be for her, for Ichigo ... and for everyone who she loved.

_And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me,  
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
It is you I have loved all along._

The chorus came and went again, and Rukia paused her singing as the music that Inoue was controlling played gently, setting a calm over the crowd. It was nothing that any of them could have done alone; it was all teamwork. And as her eyes smoothly glided over to Inoue's, she could see the girl smiling, hiding behind a plastic smile ... she wanted to be the one out there, singing.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion,  
Your love, it rushes through my veins.  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,  
As I look into your perfect face. _

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me,  
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
And it is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved all along.

Rukia finished singing, her face slightly flushed as she stared out into the crowd, who erupted in applause. Ichigo stood to his feet, walked over, and kissed Rukia. There were loud cat-calls from the crowd, and when Ichigo pulled back, Rukia was blushing.

"That was beautiful," he said, smiling. Rukia smiled, too, before grabbing him by the ear and pulling him offstage to follow Ishida, Byakuya, Inoue and Renji so the next band could come onstage.

"Hey, did you two see our score or were you too busy - "

"Shut-up, Renji. No, we didn't see them."

"Ouch, touchy. Anyway, we got 8.0! Yeah!"

Renji seemed hyper. Ichigo wondered why.

"8.0 is good," Ichigo said slowly, "But we won't win with it. We can make it to the next round, I'm pretty certain, but we have to work harder. Everyone did perfect ... but we have to put more feeling into what we're doing."

"Right," Ishida began. He began shuffling through the papers in his hand and finally said, "Kurosaki, next song is a duet. Can you pull it off and play the guitar at the same time?"

" 'Course I can. Worry more about yourself, Ishida."

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Byakuya said, "It is moving fast. Three bands have already finished."

"Duh," Ichigo said. "They gave the first found an hour to last, the second forth minutes, the third thirty minutes, and at the last round, the remaining two bands each have ten minutes. All in all, this concert only lasts two and a half hours, plus time for a break in between the second and third rounds. That's a long time for everyone to be here. And, of course, the first round probably _won't _take an hour, but they need time to kick two people out."

"Hey, Ichigo ... how come you guys never do original songs?" Rukia asked, looking toward him. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we have written some songs, me and Inoue and Ishida, but in this tournament, because some of the bands are brand new and haven't written anything, they don't allow original stuff."

"Oh."

They fell silent again and Ichigo paced until there were only two final bands left; he had seen some people come out screaming happily; good scores, and some coming out sulking; bad scores. But none of the teams were allowed to know the other's scores until the end; where did they stand? Were they losing? Winning? Would they place?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was broken from his thoughts as he heard the soft voice of Rukia speaking to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her. She sat down opposite him on the desk and bit her lip, folding her hands together in her lap. She said, "I ... I don't know if I can do this."

"What? 'Course ya can," Ichigo said, reaching out to take her hands in his. "What's wrong, Rukia? Are you scared?"

"Well ... not so much scared ... I just ... I don't know."

"Look at me, Rukia," Ichigo said, reaching out and putting his hand on her face. She turned her eyes and slowly looked at Ichigo. He smiled. "Come on. You have a beautiful voice, and you know you can do this, right?" Rukia nodded. "Good. Just ... if you get freaked out, look at me. I promise I'll never look away, so you have to promise that you'll look toward me if you get scared, alright?"

"Alright."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. Rukia giggled.

"Alright ... _I promise_."

"Good, now - "

"Yo! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around fast to see Ishida smirking at him.

"What?" he growled.

"Almost time. You alright, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked, noticing the look on Rukia's face.

"I'll be fine." Rukia stood up and put a brave look on, smiling softly. "Come on, Ichigo. We ... we can do this ... right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Ya."

"Alright! Listen up!" Ishida called. "I will be starting out in the song ... what was it called again?"

"Life if Like A Boat."

"Right. I'll start out with the piano for the whole first verse. Then," Ishida pointed to Ichigo. "You join in with the Guitar around the beginning of the chorus. Rukia ... what parts are you singing and which are Ichigo's?"

Rukia smiled. "We have it all worked out. Here," she said, leaning over and handing him a piece of paper. Ishida was basically the team organizer when Ichigo was too high strung to do it.

Ishida continued, "Renji, even though drums weren't meant to be in this, you will play lightly; Kuchiki-kun, too. The whole band has to play a part in it, they said. Orihime ..." Ishida paused, then continued gently, "I want you to sing echo on this. It's not supposed to have echo, but hey, the whole band has to take part, right?"

Orihime was close to tears as she smiled and nodded happily.

"Good. Now ... is everyone ready? We have about ten minutes. Kurosaki, drink a glass of water, you look like you're really freaked out and I _don't_ want you fainting. Why are you so high strung, anyway?"

"Because my freaking part is in another language?" he suggested, taking the cup of water that Rukia offered him; they had a water cooler and plastic cups backstage for all of the bands.

They waited, watched the final two teams, and basically freaked out for the last fifteen minutes until it was over. The two bands who had been eliminated were ones they didn't know; they had preformed well, a 7.5 and an 6.9, but not quite well enough.. And because Ichigo's team had gone first in the first round, Ichigo and company walked out, setting up quickly for their second song. Ichigo took a mike and handed one to each Rukia and Orihime, the latter of whom was glowing with happiness. Ishida began playing, and Ichigo knew he had until Rukia was done with the first verse until he had to start.

Rukia's voice was low and soft when she began to sing. Orihime echoed every other line, her voice low and sweet; she did it without a problem, something she smiled about.

_Nobody knows who I really am,  
-I never felt this empty before.-  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
-Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?-_

His part was coming soon. If he was so nervous ... why wasn't Rukia? She was singing throughout the whole thing ... even his part. She was echoing his words in their language, while he was singing them in a foreign one. But still ...

... her voice was so beautiful, and the words of the song made him smile sadly.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
-The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape.-  
But if we ever get lost on our way,  
-The waves would guide you through another day.-_

Ichigo, quite freaked out, began singing. Rukia echoed and Orihime fell silent for this part.

_**Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
**(Heaving a sigh faraway, seeming to have grown transparent)  
**Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
**(Although I could think in the darkness, I've only been blindfolded)_

_**Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
**(__Give me your prayers and wait for a new day)  
**Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made**  
(Until that end where the vividly shining sea is)_

He had made it through the first verse ... but still. He smiled and played his guitar quietly, closing his eyes to the music as Rukia began singing and Orihime began echoing again. He raised his eyebrows when Rukia smiled at the cuss word that slipped past her lips with ease.

She was hopeless.

_Nobody knows who I really am,  
-Maybe they just don't give a damn.-  
But if I ever need someone to come along,  
-I know you would follow me, and keep me strong.-_

_**Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru**  
(People's hearts are moving, they come and wish to be free)  
**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku  
**(In a new époque, the moon is again accompanying the boat)_

The words came to Ichigo as if they were natural. They slipped past his lips perfectly and the way that Rukia quietly spoke the translations made it seem real.

_And every time I see your face,  
-The oceans heave up to my heart.-  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
-And soon I can see the shore.-_

_Oh, I can see the shore,  
When will I... can see the shore?_

Rukia turned to stare into Ichigo's eyes as she sang; the crowd was making her nervous. But as Ichigo smirked his normal, boyish smirk, she felt at ease again and the words came back to her. He tapped his foot lightly to the rhythm and split his time staring into Rukia's eyes and looking at the sheet music in front of him.

_I want you to know who I really am,  
-I never thought I'd feel this way towards you.-  
And if you ever need someone to come along.  
-I will follow you, I keep you strong.-_

He was basically just repeating the same words as he had earlier, but it felt easier knowing that Rukia was there, just inches from him, as he gently played his guitar, not the electric one, and spoke into the mike held in front of him by the stand; he couldn't hold one.

_**Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
**(The journey is still continuing even on calm days)  
**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu**  
(The moon still illuminates the boat in a new époque)_

_**Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu**  
(Give me your prayers and wait for a new day)  
**Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made  
**(Until that end where the vividly shining sea is)_

The song was coming to a close, and Ichigo felt slightly sad at this fact.

_And every time I see your face,  
-The oceans heave up to my heart-  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
-And soon I can see the shore-_

_**Unmei no fune wo kogi**  
(Row the boat of fate)  
**Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to**  
(Although waves flow from and to the future)  
__**Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
**(And threaten to overwhelm us)  
**Sore mo suteki na tabi ne**  
(That's also a wonderful journey)  
__**Dore mo suteki na tabi ne  
**(Always a wonderful journey)_

When the crowd broke out in applause, Ichigo smiled and turned to look at them. He watched the score board this time and when he saw the score on it, he jumped up and pumped his fist up in the air. Rukia laughed and followed him and the others backstage. The buzz of singing still hadn't worn off and she felt like jumping, too, so when she got behind the curtain, she jumped up as far as her small body would allow her to.

"Yes! 9.7! Wahoo!"

Yup. Renji was _totally_ hyper.

"Don't get too excited; we still have two more rounds, and I'm not sure how we're going to do in the next one. The song we picked out ... we probably should have used it in the first round just because I don't think it'll score as high as the others."

Ichigo was jittery again. Rukia sat down in one of the provided chairs and watched as the other bands mulled around, talking quietly to one another. Some seemed worried, others were smiling happily.

"How long do we have?" Rukia asked, kicking her legs back and forth. Ichigo looked at his watch.

"About half an hour before it's out turn again."

Right sighed deeply.

Two rounds left.

Would they make it?

* * *

Hmm ...well, what did you think? I think that some people are going to be wondering 'How in the heck did they score with that second song? It sucks!'. Well, you really have to listen to it. It's awesome. Of course, I added the whole echoing thing.

**_Please Review!_**


	14. Nothing Left But Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XIV**

"OK, we have a break; thank God. About thirty-five minutes until the last two rounds. Everyone go stretch your legs; meet back in ten minutes so we have some time to go over what we're doing," Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair and breathing in deeply. "I'm going outside to get some air."

He walked from the room, not caring that it was completely dark outside, and didn't notice when Rukia slipped out behind him. His eyes went wide and he shrieked a little when she jumped up behind him and yelled, "Hello!"

She was smiling, and he _knew_ that the whole idea of her slipping out behind him was to scare him. Smirking, he turned around. "Whatcha do that for, Rukia?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Ah, suck it up," she said, laughing.

"Whatever. Just don't scare me like that, pee-brain."

"Hmm ... well, then how _should_ I scare you?"

Ichigo glared at her and she smirked. He finally sighed and slumped his shoulders, saying, "Fine, you win. I don't know exactly _what_ you win, but you win, alright? Will you leave me alone, now?"

"Nuh uh."

More sighing.

"Somehow ... I was afraid of that."

Rukia smiled and clasped her hands behind her back as she stared up into the sky. Confused, Ichigo followed her gaze, but all he could see were the thick clouds that blocked the stars from their view.

"I don't like the city," Rukia said slowly. "You can't see the stars because of all the pollution in the air."

"Ya." All Ichigo knew to do was agree with her.

"I like looking at the stars. Me and Nee-san used to do it; we had fun. A lot of fun. We would point out patterns and laugh at each other because of the strange things we came up with. I once told her that there were some stars that looked like our mother and father, and she just held me as I cried. I never knew them, you know, not very well. I was seven when they died, so I was old enough to remember them, sure, but I didn't _know_ them. I didn't know what my mom liked and what to get for her on mother's day, and I never rode on my father's shoulders. Sure, they loved me and Nee-san, but they never spent time with us like normal parents did."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, "That must have been hard."

"It was, for a while. When I went to school, all the other little girls got hugs good-bye from their mothers and fathers, yet all I got was a hug from my sister; my parents didn't have time to drop me off at school."

Ichigo was silent as she talked; she'd never said this much at once.

"When they died, I didn't even know what flowers my mom would have wanted on her grave. But I still wanted them back. It was so weird, so sad ... they were gone. I don't even clearly remember how they died. It's all hazy to me."

He didn't know how to respond. So, instead, he just stared into the sky with her. They really couldn't see the stars from within the city, he realized. Not at his house, not at the small garage that the band practiced in ... nowhere. It was like they didn't exist. All that was in the sky was a dark, grey haze stretching from the sky to the horizon.

"I remember the night my mom died."

Rukia watched him closely as Ichigo spoke; like her, he had never said a word about it before.

"I was nine. She ... I ran out in front of a car, and she got in the way of it. Like ... well, like with you. But I'm alive, and she isn't. But if she hadn't given her life to save me that day ... would I have been able to save _you_?"

Rukia shrugged. "You almost died, Ichigo ... I watched you. You ... you almost died."

Ichigo turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her into his arms as she began to cry quietly; her wounds were still fresh. Seeing him bleeding ... dying ... because of her ... it cut deeply into her heart, and she never wanted to be reminded of it again. And after learning of her sister's death, whenever she was reminded of what Ichigo had done for her, she would begin to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she said quietly, her hands clasping his shirt tightly. He held her tighter, his hand gently rubbing her back. She laid her head against his chest, holding her tears in as she took a deep breath. He whispered quietly in her ear and she felt her heart slow down a little. When she finally pulled back a little, she let her eyes search Ichigo's. They were warm, inviting, and she let herself get lost in his gaze as he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

She pulled back a little, smiling, as she reached down to take his hand in hers.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Rukia. None. I wanted to save ya because ... well, because I love ya."

Rukia felt herself stiffen; her body only began relaxing when she stared into Ichigo's eyes: They held no lies, only truth.

She didn't speak.

She didn't move.

She only knew to breathe. And when she did speak, her voice was low and soft.

"I-I think I need time, Ichigo."

"Ya. Alright," he said. Rukia leaned up on her tip-toes and planted a fleeting kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

When she looked over at him next, his hands were in his pockets and he was leaning up against the wall, his head slightly slumped on his shoulders and his eyes closed. His face still held a small smile, and orange hair fell over amber eyes as Rukia reached over and took his hand into hers.

"Take all the time you need."

She leaned her head up against his shoulder and breathed in deeply of the fresh air. Neither spoke; they waited in silence until they would have to go back inside again where they would have to forget everything said and done. But for now ... even in silence, they had each other.

* * *

"Uryuu!"

Ishida turned around quickly to see Orihime running up to him, coughing slightly. When she stopped at his side, she frowned a little, inspecting his face. She said, "Why are you frowning like that?"

Ishida sighed. "No reason, I guess. I'm just normally not an over-happy person."

"Oh."

Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose and Orihime coughed.

Awkward.

Finally, Orihime broke the silence by saying, "Kuchiki-san has a really nice voice, don't you think Uryuu?"

"Yes, but you did even better." Ishida was once again slowly turning into a tomato; a small blush was spreading across his face as Orihime rocked back and forth on her feet, the look on her face suggesting she was deep in thought.

"Hmm ... how much longer do we have?"

A quick glance at his watch told Ishida that they had about eight minutes left. He told Orihime such. She said happily, "Then can we take a walk?"

"It's ... dark."

"I know, silly. But I want to go outside."

She was smiling so happily and the slight bounce in her step when they started walking made Ishida want to smile, too. He followed her out onto the sidewalk and she gasped when she saw a firefly. He watched as she chased after the firefly, and when she finally caught it, she walked back over and showed it to him.

"Look. Isn't it beautiful?" She opened her hand and the tiny firefly flew out, lighting up for a second before it disappeared again. Ishida just nodded in agreement as he watched the firefly completely fade from their view. Orihime continued, "My brother used to catch fireflies with me. He told me that they were tiny people, just like us. If they're tiny people ... do they feel love, just like us?"

"I-I'm not sure, Orihime-san," Ishida said, glad for the darkness that was covering his blush.

"Ah!" she said, shaking a finger at him. "When did you start calling me -san again?"

Ishida stuttered, unable to form words. She sighed and said, "It's alright, Uryuu. I don't mind."

"No, I just ... I just forgot."

"Alright." The smile was back again. "Uryuu, we'd better be getting back."

She kissed him gently on the cheek before she began skipping back inside and Ishida's blush deepened as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and followed her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Renji asked, pacing around. Back and forth. Back and forth. He stared at his watch; fifteen minutes. They had agreed that everyone would be back in ten, which made Ichigo and Rukia five minutes over-due. "I'm going to go look for them, and I swear, if I find them makin' out in some random alley way, I'll kill 'em."

Ishida raised an eyebrow as Renji stalked out. Renji, more curious than mad, walked outside only to see them leaning up against a wall. No making out, no kissing, no hugging ... just standing there, holding hands. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled,

"Yo! Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Time to get inside!"

Ichigo jumped about a foot in the air while Rukia squeaked loudly. Renji smiled; _that_ had worked wonderfully. Ichigo glared at him saying, "What were you trying to do? Kill us?"

"Well, that would have been an _up-side_. Now get your butts inside and sing, man!"

Ichigo sighed, stuffed his hands back in his pockets and walked inside. He stopped, however, and let Rukia and Renji walk inside while he lingered out in the cold night air. He wanted a minute to think.

Why had he said that to Rukia? He'd thought on it a lot, sure, but ... why had he said it out load? And now ... well, she just ... she wanted time. What did that mean? Time to do what? Did she love him, or not? In the song she had sung, _It Is You_, the lyrics mentioned love, and she had told him that she song reminded her of him. When he had let the words slip from his mouth, he hadn't known why he had said it. He didn't _want_ Rukia to know yet.

Hell, he didn't even know yet.

Did he love her?

Scratching his head, Ichigo sighed. Yeah, he thought he did, but still, why had he blurted it out without any idea or indication that she loved him back?

Leaning up against the wall, he watched as one of the other final bands passed. The two girls were joking and laughing.

"I can't wait! How much longer, Kaori?" the first girl said. She was tall and lanky; black hair and emerald green eyes.

"About twenty minutes. Oooh, I want to sing! I can't wait, either." The second girl was shorter with light, dusty brown hair and blue eyes. Ichigo watched them pass, not paying much attention to them, until the first girl piped up,

"I know. Matt was a genius to suggest we do _Stay_. I know it like the back of my hand!"

Ichigo nearly tripped over his own feet. No, no, no, not _that_ song.

Anything else.

_Stay_ was the song that _they_ were doing.

Ichigo took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He calmed his beating heart, running it through his mind rationally. A lot of songs were called _Stay_, what were the chances that they were doing the one by _Twelve Stones_? But something in the back of Ichigo's mind kept bugging him. But what if? What if they were doing the same songs? One of the bands would be eliminated. But still, they were playing first; it would be the other band that got disqualified.

But he knew, and they didn't; would it be fair to let the other band, who had worked just as hard as they had to get here, be disqualified?

Scratching his head, Ichigo sighed in annoyance. Nah, he couldn't do it. They would have to find something else ...

... would they have time?

* * *

Hmm ... anyway, please, please, please tell me your thoughts.

**_Please Review!_**


	15. Let Me Go

_**Bold Italics is Ichigo singing.  
**Italics is Rukia singing.  
_**_Bold italics with ( ) around them is like an echo.  
_**Normal font is both of them singing.

_Ichigo sings the whole first song in Italics!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Songs: **Let Me Go **by **Three Doors Down** and **Bring Me To Life **by **Evanescence**.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - XV**

"Crap!"

Ichigo continued to curse under his breath as he sat down. Ishida raised an eyebrow and Rukia rolled her eyes. Renji asked, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't speak for a second. His eyes were cast toward the ground and his hands were clasped tightly together. Everyone was staring at him as he ran a million ways through his mind to tell the band the bad news. But none of them would have worked any better than the direct approach. Instead, he said slowly, "Someone took our song."

"What? Which one?" Renji asked, jumping to his feet.

"Our next one. We were gonna do _Stay _by _Twelve Stones_ ...but as it turns out, one of the final four bands is doing it."

"Isn't there like ... something in place so that doesn't happen, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked quietly. Ichigo nodded.

"Ya. There is supposed to be. Each band tells the big guy what songs their doing, and if they're already being done, the band has to pick another song. I guess that knuckle-headed idiot messed something up."

"Well, go talk to 'That knuckle-headed idiot' and complain!" Rukia suggested, crossing her arms over her chest. "I practiced that song forever!" When Ichigo didn't move, she reached her foot up and kicked him in the butt. He was on his feet in seconds, grumbling under his breath and casting mini-glares at Rukia.

"Fine, fine."

She smiled as she watched him leave, then said, "And be quick about it! We only have fifteen minutes!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and muttered, "_Master,_" under his breath before stuffing his hands into his pockets and beginning the climb up stairs to the main office. The man that controlled the bands wasn't the man sponsoring the whole thing; it was a large, round faced man that had a really bad temper. As Ichigo knocked on the door, he took a deep breath in; if the guy killed him ...

... he blamed Rukia.

"Come in!"

Ichigo pushed the door open and dropped into the offered chair before speaking.

"Another band is doing the song we wanted to do."

"Hn. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Ichigo held his breath as he watched the man shuffle through his papers. Finally, taking his cigar out of his mouth, he said,

"Sorry, Kurosaki. But I have that band down for _Stay_ in the third round, and you also; but they had it first. You'll have to do something else or be disqualified."

"But ... we worked so hard on that!" Ichigo protested. He knew it wouldn't do any good; the look in knuckle-head's eyes told him that nothing he said would make him change his mind. Sighing, he stood up from his chair, letting it scrape loudly on the ground, and ran a hand through his hair as he walked out. When he walked backstage, he shook his head.

"Nah. Nothing. We have to do something else."

There was a collective sigh from the whole band, then Rukia said, "OK, we have to think about this quick. I was going to be the one singing, but Ichigo, now you're going to."

She had taken control of the whole situation in under ten seconds.

"I heard you singing a while back; You're going to do _Let Me Go _by _Three Doors Down_."

"Huh? I am?"

Ichigo was slightly confused.

"Yes. You can play and sing at the same time, me and Orihime will echo, and Renji, Kuchiki-kun and Ishida-kun can do backup music. I know you guys haven't done this song before, but it's pretty easy." Rukia stopped speaking long enough to begin shuffling through Ichigo's guitar case, groaning that he _still_ had no sense of organization, at all, whatsoever, and finally pulled out several sheets of music, handing one each to Ishida, Renji and Byakuya. Her hands were on her hips as she said,

"We still have about ten minutes. But because another band is playing thirty feet from us, we can run through it because it would ruin their song. But still ... look over those sheets of music and try and memorize the chords."

"Uh ..."

"Hmm, Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Can't we do something we all know?"

"Like what?"

" ... "

"Thought so."

She was smiling as she said, "I think we should do this one because I've heard Ichigo singing it; he does it right. I don't know why he was singing it ... " She paused and sent Ichigo a weird look, then continued, saying, "Anyway, do you think you all can do it?"

There was a 'yes', a 'yup' and an 'Mm hm'. Rukia nodded.

"Great. Ichigo ... ready?"

He groaned.

But somehow, ten minutes later, he was standing on the stage, his mike on a stand and his guitar in his hands. He was, once again, using his normal guitar; his electric one just wouldn't have cut it in this song. He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and began to play softly. Rukia smiled over at him, twisting her mike cord in her fingers. He smiled back a little and turned from her to face the crowd.

He began to sing.

_One more kiss could be the best thing,  
One more lie could be the worst.  
And all these thoughts are never resting,  
You know not something I deserve._

Rukia was right; he knew the song well. He really had no reason to sing it; he just liked the tune. But the words came natural to him, and as he hit the strings on his guitar, he knew how badly he wanted to win this. He wanted to sing for always, never to let this go. He loved the feelings that ran through him as he played his guitar perfectly in tune to the music and let the words run over and through him.

He loved it.

_In my head there's only you now,  
This world falls on me.  
In this world there's real and make believe,  
And this seems real to me._

Rukia was watching him as she echoed; he looked happy, so she was happy, too. She wished she could be like him, staring the crowd in the eye and singing her heart out. He really loved it, she knew he did. She loved singing, too, but for the longest time, she ran away. She ran away from her dream, and the dream her sister had for her.

_Please forgive me, Nee-san._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,  
I'm torn between this life I need and where I stand.  
You love me but you don't know who I am,  
So let me go, just let me go._

She felt jealous, but only slightly. She could see how much fun Kurosaki-kun was having with singing, but she still couldn't help but wish that she were the one singing. She couldn't help wanting to be the one who's voice floated over the crowd and was heard by everyone. She smiled despite herself; she had her friends, and she had Uryuu-kun ...

... and that was enough.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for,  
And I turned my back on loving you.  
How can this love be a good thing?  
When I know what I'm going through. _

In my head there's only you now,  
This world falls on me.  
In this world there's real and make believe,  
And this seems real to me.

Ichigo was getting so far into the song he felt as though he would never be able to get out. He felt like he could reach the moon if he wanted to. He felt like he was the only one in the world as he continued to sing.

_You love me but you don't know who I am,  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.  
You love me but you don't know who I am,  
So let me go, just let me go.  
Let me go._

_And no matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape these things inside.  
And all the pieces fall apart,  
You will be the only one who knows._

It was over. He was finished singing. Smiling, he turned around and watched the scoreboard. Everyone else, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Renji, Byakuya ... everyone was watching, waiting. Had they scored high enough to even hope to pass? They didn't even know how they had done; the only who had ever even done the song before was Ichigo.

As the light green numbers flashed across the screen, Ichigo felt a smile coming over his face.

_9.2_

Soon, they all went backstage to allow the next band to play.

"Think we passed?" Ichigo asked, breathing in deeply as he put away his guitar. Rukia shrugged.

"Have to let the other three teams play to find out, don't we?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her and took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. They all sat backstage, a good ways away from the other bands, and listened as the current band sung _Stay_, the song that they had been going to do. He didn't know the band ... but he had heard that they were pretty good.

Pacing and more pacing took up the minutes until it was time. Ichigo was trying to sit still, but he just couldn't. Two more bands gone ... then the finals.

Pacing ... pacing ... pacing ...

Finally, the announcer began to speak. He was so freaking slow, and more than once, Ichigo snapped under his breath, "Just get to it, idiot!" Rukia would then kick him, and he would be quiet for a minute before he began pacing again. The announcer was going on and on about all the bands, and how hard it was for them to eliminate two people and blah, blah, blah.

"Get _to it _already!"

So, the announcer did. In his sweet time, of course.

He finally began to speak.

"I'm very sorry to announce this, but the two bands who have been eliminated from the final round are 'Hope's Hand' and 'Midnight's Kiss'."

The two bands who had been eliminated, and who were also standing backstage, groaned and a few girls began crying. Ichigo recognized the two girls, the sandy-haired one and the one with green eyes, from earlier. They were the ones who had done _Stay_.

But he was smiling widely and Renji jumped up in the air, letting out a ver loud and happy 'whoop'. Rukia was grinning and Orihime's eyes were glowing happily.

They had done it.

But then, the announcer called them out, saying, "Here are the Death Gods with _Bring Me To Life_, by _Evanescence_."

And Ichigo freaked.

Rukia was happy, however, and grabbed his hand, hauling him out onto the stage, handing him his guitar an a mike. She was smiling as everyone got ready, and when they began playing, she could see some of the nervousness melt from Ichigo's eyes. He smirked over at her as she began to sing softly. Ishida was playing the piano quietly until the fifth line where Ichigo joined in playing.

_How can you see into my eyes,  
like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

Rukia's voice slowly dropped off as she busted into the chorus and Ichigo began to sing with her. All her could think about was the music and they was he sang it. The words came natural to him, something he had been worried about; what if he couldn't sing in the way he had always done? He was better alone, than singing in front of crowds.

_**(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark.  
__**(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run.  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone.  
**(Save me)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become. _

When Ichigo looked over at Rukia, she was still singing, but when she gazed into his eyes, he could see fright in her violet orbs. Frowning slightly, he began walking over to her, his lips pressed tightly together as he stared into her eyes. The other band members had noticed that something was wrong, but no one stopped playing.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life._

Rukia continued to sing, but as Ichigo listened harder before they went into the chorus again, he could tell her voice was shaking. What was wrong with her? She had done perfect on the last three songs, why now? What was making her act this way? Ichigo stared into her eyes as he sang, trying to tell what was wrong. He could read her, normally, but now all he could sense was complete fear.

Was she getting stage fright again? Or was it something else?

As Rukia stared into Ichigo's eyes, she could feel some sense of courage returning to her and her voice grew just that much stronger.

But that man ... that man out in the audience. Why had he come? Why was ... why was he here?

**_I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside._**

Bring me to life.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, not able to reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder because of the guitar, but his eyes said everything. She smiled bravely at him as he started singing his part again. Even though they were staring into each others eyes, their voices still held the emotion that they had worked so hard on putting into the song.

_All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see.  
Kept in the dark,  
but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a one thousand years it seems,  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

Rukia's eyes began to wander out to the crowd, but Ichigo gave a tiny shake of his head; she needed to finish this without moving her gaze from his. She nodded, continuing to sing as the song started coming to a close.

_**(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark.  
__**(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run.  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone.  
**(Save me)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Bring me to life.

The song ended and Ichigo smiled as the audience began to clap. Ichigo immediately, ignoring the scoreboard, went over to Rukia after putting his guitar down. She was shaking as she looked out into the audience. He followed her gaze, but wasn't able to make out what she was looking at.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

He quietly led her backstage, taking his guitar with him, as everyone else followed; he had missed their score, but no doubt, in seconds, Renji would be yelling it out. Rukia managed to piece together a few words.

"I ... he, Aizen ... he's ... "

"Woah, slow down, Rukia. First of all, who is Aizen and why are you so scared of him? Take a deep breath."

Rukia did and she continued talking, though her hand were still shaking when Ichigo took them in his.

"Aizen Sosuke. He's ... he's the man who killed my parents."

* * *

**NOTE: **Rukia said that everything that had happened to her parents was hazey, but if Aizen had killed them like she said up there _(points up)_ then she, or anyone else, would at least remember the face of the man who killed people she loved.

**_Please Review!_**


	16. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XVI**

Ichigo was shocked as his intense amber eyes stared into Rukia's own violet ones. A hand laid on his shoulder was the only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts and started him walking backstage, casting a glance over his shoulder, as if someone was following. Rukia nearly had to be pulled, as her wide, frightened eyes darted over the crowd. Once the other band was beginning to set up, Ichigo turned to face Rukia again, reaching down to take her hand into his.

"What ... what do you mean he was the one who ... who killed your parents?"

Rukia was still shaking, and her face was pale.

"I-I ... He - I don't remember m-much, but I c-can never f-forget that f-face."

Ichigo gently took Rukia, shaking and on the verge of tears, into his arms. She collapsed without a word as she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands. Ichigo looked up to see the rest of the band — Ishida, Inoue, Renji and Byakuya — shifting around awkwardly. He just motioned toward the door and quietly led Rukia outside; she seemed to calm down a little as she pulled back and looked up into his face.

"Ichigo ... he's in there ... "

"I know, Rukia, I know. Calm down a little, alright? And tell me the whole story."

Rukia took a few deep breaths in, but she was still shaking as she turned around and wrapped her slim arms around her chest.

"I was seven ... just a little girl. H-Hisana Nee-san was away, she was gone, she wasn't there to help me ... "

Ichigo walked closer to her, for she had walked several steps away, and took her hand into his, rubbing her knuckles gently.

"He came in ... he had a knife. I was hiding ... hiding in the closet, and I saw him. My dad ... he tried to s-step in front of my mom. Aizen - he killed my dad. There was blood everywhere ...everywhere. I tried to help my mom when she was hurt; Aizen s-saw me. But he ... he couldn't do anything. He w-wanted to kill me, b-but - " Rukia broke off again, the tears in her eyes barely held back as she looked down at the ground.

Ichigo reached out and touched her shoulder gently as he said, "You're sure it was him?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" she snapped, her voice strong for a split second. Ichigo nodded, saying,

"Well, then let's just keep you out of sight for now. We can call the police after the final band, but we can't ruin this for them."

"A-Alright."

Rukia followed Ichigo back inside, though she still gripped his hand tightly, and when everyone gave her a questioning glance; neither of them said a word until Ichigo had set Rukia into a soft chair backstage. He walked over to the rest of the band and explained in a low voice to them what was going on, then walked back over to Rukia and gently laid his hand on her shoulder; she looked up and smiled sadly at him.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, staring deeply into her eyes. She nodded.

"I'll be fine; I just never want to see him again."

"I won't let him near you," Ichigo said, finally letting himself smile.

"Promise?"

"Yup."

* * *

"And that was, once again, _Stoned_!"

Ichigo turned around as he heard the announcer beginning to speak; the final band was finished. He smiled at the rest of the group, saying, "Well, this is it. No matter what the results are, I'm happy that we made it even this far ... and ... there's always next time, if we didn't win."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed, smiling softly as she reached out to take Ishida's hand. He just blushed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Rukia walked over and nodded, her hands crossed tightly over her chest.

"Thank you, everyone, for giving me the chance to do this with you, and for putting up with me being so moody," she said softly.

Renji smirked. "Yeah, you were a real pain in the as-"

He was cut off as Rukia's foot came crashing down on his. He howled with pain and Rukia nodded, satisfied, seemingly forgetting all about the man who still haunted her past. When the announcer began to speak again, however, everyone forgot everything and concentrated on what he was announcing.

"This has been a great year, everyone. We started out with a hundred teams. When the semi-finals came around, we had sixteen teams, and we gut that down to eight. Among those were _Midnight's Kiss_, _Hope's Hand_, _The Death Gods_, and _Stoned. _The others are not to be forgotten, for they are as memorable as these. But our final four are the ones that I have named. I would like to congratulate all four of them for making it this far. Hard work and working as a team was what did it. No one could have made it on their own; everyone needed each other, and those who trusted their friends and loved ones are the ones who made it the furthest. During this year, however, we have lost several people. Some forever, and some out of bands. Before I announce the winner, I would like to take a minute to recognize those who did not make it to this day where we all stand, and those who have had their dreams broken."

There was a pause in which Orihime gripped Ishida's hand tighter, and the other band all bowed their heads, as if in prayer; they had lost their main guitarist, a young boy of fourteen and the younger brother of one of the other band members, three months into the tournament.

"From _The Unspoken_, we would like to recognize Kaori Nao. She was just a young girl of ten, who had so much more to her life when she was taken away from us by a disease, and even though her body was in pain, she smiled always."

As he continued to speak, Rukia leaned her head on Ichigo's chest and he wrapped his arms around her; she, too, had had someone taken from her.

"From _Evangeline_, thirteen-year-old Jeromi was taken just two months ago. From _Stoned_, a young, bright boy of fourteen was killed in a fire only five months ago. He was Kiba Shino."

A young girl in the mentioned band began to cry; she was the older sister of the young boy.

"From _Everlasting Fire_, Kaie Uchiha, was lost just as her band made it into the semi-finals. And from _Emerald_, we lost Darci. He was a wonderful singer and a kind young man. And those who are still with us, but will never again sing, or be a part of their bands, are Aiko, also from _Everlasting Fire_. From _Salvation_, Ryuu will never play the guitar again due to a crushed arm. From _Immortal_, Hasao Jasper. And finally, from _The Death Gods_, just as they were about to enter into the semi-final rounds, their lead singer, Orihime Inoue, will never be able to sing again due to an accident."

Silence fell over everyone for a few seconds before the man began to speak again.

"Five people gone from out lives forever, and four who will never be able to fulfill their dreams. In under a year, people. In under a year, so much has happened to take these loved people away from us. And as I hand out the trophy here in just a few minutes, it is not only for the winning band. It is for everyone. Those who aren't here today, those who did not make it into the final rounds, The families of those lost, but mostly, I will hand out this trophy with pride, for those who will never again see the light of day again.

"And now, without further ado, I present the trophy that so many people have come and gone trying to obtain, and there is always next year."

Rukia held her breath, and she could tell everyone else was doing the same. As she listened to the man speak, she forgot all about Aizen, who had appeared before her eyes for the first time in over seven years, the man who had ruined her life, her dreams.

"Second place, I award the silver trophy to _The Death Gods_. I also have another two awards to give to members of this band. If they would please come forward at this time ... "

To happy to care that it was second place, Ishida, Inoue, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya made their way out onto the stage. The man smiled and reached over, handing the silver trophy to Ichigo, who held it for the whole band.

"To Inoue Orihime, who, even despite not being able to sing anymore, always shines with light and brings life to her team, I present this medal."

Orihime didn't let go of Ishida's hand as the medal was placed over her neck. The announcer smiled at her before turning back to the crowd.

"And to Rukia, who I have watched grow throughout these last few weeks, not here at this concert, but at various other ones. I have watched her confidence grow, and I know it takes a lot to stand in front of so many people and become as she has."

Rukia's was glowing happily as the medal was given to her.

"Alright! Everyone give it up for _The Death Gods_!"

The crowd clapped and whistled, and when they all walked back stage, the announcer began speaking once again.

"And first place goes to _Stoned_. They have lost a member, but still pressed on. They have great potential, and if Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Haruno Micah and Jameson Kelsi would please come forward ... "

The final trophy and two more medals, one to the young girl who had lost her brother, Kelsi, and another to a younger girl, were given out and the crowd went wild again. Ichigo smiled as he turned to the team, saying, "We did our best, and I'm proud of what we did do. We can always try again next year, right?"

"Right, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped, smiling; she didn't break out coughing, and for those few seconds, everyone could pretend things were normal.

"See, Inoue has the right idea," Ichigo said, smirking.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Hm?"

"If you start being an ass again, can I hit you with this medal; it seems pretty hard."

Ichigo groaned, but his groan was cut off by the loud shout of,

"Congrats, Ichigooooooo!"

Ichigo, eyes wide, ducked just in time to avoid a flying kick from his dad; he brought Rukia down with him, for is he had moved and she hadn't, she would have been hit right in the face. Soon after the insane man had picked himself up off the floor, two young girls ran into the room, trying to hold him back before he ran out onto the stage.

Rukia's amusement was only cut short as, through the curtain, she caught site of Aizen again. She bit her lip and turned away; she wouldn't let him ruin this moment.

* * *

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he stood outside Rukia's door. She was looking around inside her small apartment, as if she were worried something, or _someone_, were lurking around the corner. She was biting her lip, and an uncertain and slightly frightened look lay in her violet eyes as she stepped inside and put her hand on the wall, flipping on the light and bathing the whole living room in the bright white glow. Ichigo said,

"Are you gonna be alright, Rukia?"

"I-I think so."

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and could see the slight tremor in her step. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia, are you frightened of _him_?"

She didn't speak; her gaze fell toward the ground and her fingers twister together in front of her as she turned around to face Ichigo. His hand fell back to his side as he stared into her eyes: Fear. It was all he could see. Nothing else, just deep, jagged fear.

"Rukia ... "

"I'm worried Ichigo," she began, her violet gaze falling to the floor once again. "What if comes back to finish the job? I know his face; I can describe him to the police. He knows that. I've never done it before, because he threatened my sister's life, but n-now, Hisana ... I-I'm a threat to him. What if he ... wants to kill me, too?"

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath and reached out, gently pulling Rukia into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her small, shaking frame. Ichigo said quietly, "I won't let him hurt you, Rukia. I swear."

"Stay with me?" she asked, her slim fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. He nodded.

"I'll stay if you want."

"Thank you."

There was relief in her voice, as if having him there would make a difference. As if his presence would scare away the man who longed to kill her. They stood there for the longest time, in Rukia's doorway, neither caring who was watching, or who was there. Ichigo just held her and hoped that his presence would, indeed, be enough to make her feel safe.

After a while, Rukia pulled back a little and closed the door before she walked into the kitchen. Ichigo followed her, asking if he could borrow her phone; his dad would want to know why he was out so late, and that he wasn't going to be home that night. He also muttered something under his breath about his 'Stupid, hormone challenged, goat-face of a father' blubbering for hours about Ichigo's staying at a girls for the night. Rukia smirked at him and tossed him the cordless phone, which he caught, just barely, and began to punch the numbers in. Neither he or Rukia were making a big deal, or even mentioning, what had taken place in the doorway. It was unspoken, but not unfelt. As Rukia dropped onto the couch and, biting her lip, stared out the window, she realized exactly how much better she felt with Ichigo with her.

"It's just nice to not be alone for once," she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she stared into the kitchen where Ichigo was holding the phone away from his ear and frowning.

Ichigo, who was trying to bore hold into the phone with his glare, finally pressed it back to his ear.

"Dad, stuff it. I'm staying with Rukia tonight because she doesn't feel safe being a lone. _Yes_, I'll be on the freaking couch!"

He didn't know, if in reality, that would be the case, but anything to get his dad to shut-up about safe sex ... _anything_ ...

"Yeah. Tell Karin and Yuzu I'll see them tomorrow, and ... well, I'm probably be home around eight or ten in the morning."

After Isshin had yelled, loudly, something about scented condoms, Ichigo slammed the phone down, his face bright red and his ears steaming.

"Don't take it out on the phone, dummy," Rukia said, walking into the kitchen and slapping his hand. He pouted as he watched her fill a glass with water; but he could see that her hands were still shaking a little.

"Rukia ... "

"I'm fine."

"Are you really, though?"

Rukia stopped, her hand pausing as she put the glass down on the counter. No ... she really wasn't. She was afraid to even be in a different room than Ichigo. But ... every time she thought of _that man_, Aizen, the scenes of her parents ... the blood ... the screams of pain and terror ... she was really, truly, afraid. She didn't want to be alone, even if there was someone in the next room. She didn't feel safe.

"Rukia, look at me," Ichigo said, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his palm. She bit her lip as she turned her gaze. He smiled softly and said, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

"A-alright."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

He was trying to convince himself as much as he was her; he was just as afraid that Aizen would come back and try to tie up the loose ends; Rukia. He was afraid that something would happen to her, and he couldn't let it, because he loved her.

"I promise."

His lips gently pressed against hers; it was a soft, brief kiss, but when he pulled away, looking into Rukia's eyes, he could see that they both wanted more. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want him to let her go. And as he kissed her again, this time deepening it, he could feel that she wanted him by her side as much as he wanted to be there. Her hands came up to press against his, which were now sliding against her neck, and they weren't shaking.

When he pulled back this time, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I promise."

"Thank you, Ichigo ... "

"Welcome."

There was a half-smile, half-smirk on his face as he ran his hand back up her neck and rested it on her cheek. His thumb made a unseen pattern on her soft skin as she gripped his hand in hers.

"Oh, and my dad wants to meet you tomorrow."

Rukia went pale. Meeting the family of your boyfriend, especially if he had two little sisters and a very annoying dad, was always hard.

Ichigo laughed at the look on his face as he said, "C'mon, he met you earlier."

"Yeah! For two seconds!" Rukia said, frowning as her hands went to her hips. Ichigo smirked. Well, she wasn't freaked out anymore.

"I'm sure my dad will love you; so will my sisters. Well, Karin ... Never mind."

Rukia's lips were pressed tightly together as Ichigo reached over to the counter and picked up her glass of water. She declared, "That's mine," to which Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He began mentally ticking off the times/food/drinks she had stolen/_borrowed_ from him and then shrugged, beginning to drink her water, to which she loudly protested. He was, however, almost a foot taller than her and she was unable to steal it back from her. When he finished drinking it, he handed her the empty cup and said, "Payback."

She pouted, her lip coming out, as she reached down and stomped on his foot.

Now, howling and hopping around in circles, Ichigo's smile dropped.

Ten minutes later, his foot still aching a little, Ichigo asked,

"Rukia ... where do I sleep?" He was leaning up against her bedroom wall as she finished buttoning her pajama top. She squeaked and turned around, obviously, not too happy that he was standing ten feet from her while she had _clearly_ told him to keep out of her way while she changed, or, she had so sweetly said, his eyes would _never_ see any part of her again.

Her anger was quickly replaced with her thoughts turning to his question, however.

"Should I take the couch? I noticed you have some extra quilts in the closet ... "

"N-no, not the couch."

"Oh. Um ... where, then?"

"Could you ... " Rukia trailed off and played with one of the light pink buttons on her purple and pink flannel pajamas. Her black hair was slightly messed from her changing, and the light blush that rose to her cheeks matched the pink of her clothes. " ... stay with me? In here?"

Ichigo blushed a little, too, as he realized what she meant; stay with her. In a bedroom with only _one_ bed. Shaking dirty thoughts that he blamed on his dad from his mind, Ichigo nodded.

"S-sure."

Neither spoke again, and after Ichigo emerged from the bathroom in the hall, now in the pajamas that he always carried in his school backpack in case of Keigo hauling him for a sleepover, he walked into the bedroom to already find Rukia curled up against the wall, her head buried in one of the thick pillows.

He sat down on the edge of the bed without a word and pealed back the quilt, burrowing under it as he reached over and pushed some of Rukia's hair from her face. She turned around and stared at him without a word, her soft, sleepy eyes searching his as he kissed her on the lips before settling into the bed.

"Night, Rukia ... Love ya."

She just smiled and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. His amber eyes widened slightly as her hair pooled out on his light blue, long-sleeved shirt.

Rukia was asleep within minutes, but Ichigo lay awake, his thoughts wandering everywhere. When he finally closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep, it had been an hour and a half. The moon shone in the window and cast a shadow across the floor that, if you looked closely, part of seemed to move into the other room without a sound.

It was after mid-night when Rukia's eyes snapped open. Her ears strained to hear anything in the room, but she couldn't tell what had woken her up. There was no sound except the wind blowing gently outside and the rain hitting against the roof in a rhythmic pattern. Realizing that she needed to use the restroom, Rukia untangled herself from Ichigo's arms and climbed over him, the bed moving slightly under her weight. It squeaked a little and Rukia winced, one eye closed as she jumped to the floor and her small feet hit the soft carpet without a noise.

Ichigo was a deep sleeper, she realized as she began tip-toeing through the hall. When her eyes caught sight of the slightly ajar front door, they grew wide and she began to scream for Ichigo; she had closed and locked that door last night, and no one had a key but her and landlord. But before Ichigo's name could slip off of her lips, a large, cold hand wrapped around her neck and pressed tightly against her mouth; she couldn't make a sound.

Tears were forming in Rukia's eyes as she tried to struggle against the arm holding her, but it wasn't working. He was much stronger, and as she turned her gaze around to land upon the man, she blinked tears that fell down her soft, pale cheeks. He just smiled; it wasn't a soft smile, like Ichigo's was, but instead, it was a half-smile, one that didn't make her feel safe ... it made her feel completely in danger.

"Hello, Shiba Rukia. Your full name was Rukia Evangeline Shiba, correct?"

Rukia only fought against him harder, but, it seemed, the more she fought, the harder his grip became.

"No, no. Don't fight me; you might wake that stupid boyfriend of yours. Pity, he won't be able to keep that promise he made earlier."

Both Rukia's hands were pulling at the mans arm, and when she managed to pull his rough fingers from her mouth, she screamed loudly, "Ichigo! Help me!"

The man frowned and hit her upside the head with his gun as hard as he could; he legs crumbled under her and she fell to the floor, his hand completely leaving her mouth. Blood began to seep out of a cut and down her temple, and her vision was hazy as she tried to make out his figure.

"Remember this; the man who killed you, Shiba Rukia, was also the man who killed your parents. Remember my name, and bring it with you to whatever afterlife you have in store for you. Aizen Sosuke."

"No ... "

The gun fired.

"Rukia!"

Aizen turned around, the barrel of his silenced gun still slightly smoking, to see the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, eyes wide, staring at Rukia's body on the ground and the spreading pool of blood beneath her.

"What the hell did you do?!" Ichigo yelled, turning to him, his voice shaking as he dropped down beside Rukia. "Rukia ... "

When Ichigo looked back, Aizen was gone. The only thing remaining of him was the casing from the single bullet that had ripped through Rukia's stomach. The pool of blood around them was growing, and as Ichigo stood to shaky feet and ran into the kitchen to grab the cordless phone and hit the three numbers that every child was taught from before they could walk, he realized that her blood was all over his hands, making prints and slick marks across the solid white of the phone.

Before he had even hung up, he was by Rukia's side, gently taking her head in his hands and placing it in his lap. His fingers traced her pale skin as he whispered to her to stay awake. Her hand reached out and gently gripped his, her violet eyes beginning to slip closed.

"No! Rukia! Stay awake, please, Rukia!"

Ichigo was frantic now; Rukia had lost too much blood and her pale face was scaring him. Even in the dark, he could make out every detail of her appearance and he could tell that she was dying.

"I l-love you, Ichigo ... "

"Rukia, no, stay awake. Don't close your eyes ... please!"

It wasn't until then that he realized that he was crying, too. His teardrops hit onto Rukia's face as he clenched his eyes closed tightly.

"Please, don't close your eyes," he begged. Rukia just smiled a little, her thin hand dropping from his grasp.

"I love you."

* * *

Oh, and Rukia's name was ... random. Shiba came because I like using all the links in Bleach in an AU story. In the next chapter, you will know if Ganju and his sis are related to her, _why_ I choose Shiba ... and the middle name just because it is the name of someone important to me.

**_Please Review!_**


	17. Breathe Into Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

**

* * *

**

Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XVII

Ichigo was allowed to ride in the ambulance with Rukia on the way to the hospital, and though no one said it, he knew it was because he might not see her again; she might not make it. Already, two blood transfusions had gone into her body, and more were hung as the paramedics worked on keeping her alive. She hadn't opened her eyes again, not once, since they had slipped closed while she had lain, bleeding and dying, in his arms.

"Are you her boyfriend?" one of the paramedics asked, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts; he hadn't let go of her hand once while they had been driving. The lights from the siren flashed and the loud, shrill horns told everyone one thing; that someone was dying.

"Yeah," he said slowly, his eyes wandering back to her small, pale face. The doctors, who, it seemed, had managed to stabilize Rukia the best they could, relaxed only a little, always on alert. The man who had spoken smiled softly at Ichigo; it was the smile that he had seen his dad give a million patients as their husbands, wives, children and babies lay, dying, in front of their eyes ... and nothing could be done. It was the smile that tried to encourage people, but only made them more sad.

"We're doing everything we can, and we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes, alright?"

Ichigo nodded numbly, his gaze falling back to the girl laying in front of him. Blood was everywhere; it was on him. Not letting go of Rukia's hand, Ichigo raised his own free one to his face and surveyed it; his fingers were caked in dried blood and his fingernails were stained.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the only thing Ichigo registered was that Rukia's hand was ripped from his own as the paramedics began yelling over the pouring rain to tell Rukia's vitals to the doctors. He was led out of the ambulance and inside, where he watched through the thick, rippled plastic as the doctors fought to get Rukia stable again so she could go up to surgery. The bullet, it seemed, had missed most of her vital organs, and when the paramedic from before walked up to Ichigo and rested his hand on his shoulder, Ichigo smiled a little.

"By the way, I'm Ukitake."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you."

It was the first time that Ichigo really looked at the man; he seemed older, perhaps a lot. His hair was whitish-silver, though not from age; it was natural, like Ichigo's orange hair. And, even in frowning, the man seemed to have a smile on his face.

"You, too," Ichigo said, taking the mans hand and shaking it. Then, they both turned back around to stare into the glass.

"She'll be alright, Kurosaki-san."

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Ichigo said, ignoring the man's reassurances. "I promised I would let that man touch her; but here she is. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't keep one simple promise and I couldn't protect her."

"Kurosaki-san, who did this to her?"

"The same man who killed her parents. Aizen Sosuke."

Ichigo, though his words were aimed at Ukitake, didn't turn his gaze and didn't even glance over at the older man. His eyes were glued to Rukia's body as, finally, the doctors removed the bullet, and, pronouncing her stable, walked out of the door, pressing on it with his gloved hand and leaving behind a handprint in Rukia's blood.

"Who is with the patient?" he asked hurriedly.

"I am," Ichigo said, raising his hand briefly as he walked over.

"Are you related?"

"No."

"Were are her parents?" the doctor asked; he seemed to be in a rush, and, seeing the questioning in Ichigo's eyes, said, "We need consent to the surgery; someone to sign the papers."

"Can't I?" Ichigo asked.

"What relation do you have to her?"

"None. I'm her boyfriend, is all. She doesn't have parents, they were killed when she was young, and no other living relatives ... that I know of. Her adoptive parents are somewhere on a Ski Trip, unable to be contacted and her sister died about three years ago."

"No family at all here?"

Ichigo shook his head, urgently trying to see past the man and into the room where Rukia was laying; a tube had been put in her throat to help her breathe and various cords and IVs extended from her body

Was this what it had been like for her, when he was hurt? Had she felt the growing, intense pain in her heart, as he felt in his? Had she felt the want, the desperate need, to know that he was alright, as he did for her?

"Fine. You can give consent. Sign here."

The man handed Ichigo a clipboard, and, with shaking hands, Ichigo signed his name. When he turned around, Ukitake gave him an encouraging smile before turning around and walking off, saying he had to get back to work. Ichigo watched as Rukia was moved from the trauma room. He followed behind in the elevator, and his head was spinning as he was let into a glass room to watch as they operated on her. The nurse with him explained it all.

"Most of the surgery should be simple. They only need to stop the bleeding and repair the entrance and exit wounds ... but ... "

"But what?" Ichigo asked, his eyes staring down below as the surgeons gathered around Rukia.

"But when we did x-rays, we noticed some things. Kurosaki-san, was Rukia-san hit with anything?"

"I don't know ... I walked in too late. Why? What's wrong?"

_It felt like his insides were twisting; he wanted, needed, to know that Rukia was going to be OK. Not a maybe, not a might, he needed to know_.

"She has some serious bleeding in her brain it seems. That will also require surgery. They have to stop the bleeding right away."

"Is that what they're doing down there?" Ichigo asked, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as he stared down into the operating room. The nurse nodded, and continued to explain how they were operating both on Rukia's brain and the bullet wound at the same time.

"It's not the best to do both at once, but it has to be done. They should finish up with both soon, and neither is a hard surgery to perform if you know what you're doing, but after that, it's all up to her."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Rukia to stare at the young nurse. She was young; probably only five or six years older than him. In her arms, she held a chart, and her eyes seemed to hold no emotion as she explained.

"She's fallen into a coma."

Silence washed over them, and when Ichigo asked to be alone, the nurse told him that she would leave, but his father and sisters had just arrived only seconds before, and would probably want to see him. Ichigo was still staring down at Rukia when his dad walked in; the nurse wouldn't allow more than two people in the room at one time. Isshin walked over, a serious look on his face and a serious tone in his voice.

"Ichigo ... is she alright?"

"They said she'll live."

It was all Ichigo said; if he had spoken more, the tears he was working so hard on holding in would have surfaced. He dropped into the chair below him and buried his head in his hands, finally letting the tears begin to course down his face. Isshin sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, huh?" Isshin asked, smiling softly as Ichigo sniffled and tried to wipe some of his tears away. He nodded, breathing in deeply as his head fell into his hands again.

"I was holding her ... as she was bleeding. She was dying in my arms ... I was afraid, dad, more than any time in my life, I was afraid. I had promised her I would protect her, not let anything happen ... and in the end, I couldn't do a thing. Nothing!" His tears had begun to flow again as he watched Rukia below. Isshin didn't speak; he watched. Ichigo continued to talk, more softly this time. "I told her how I felt, before all this. I told her I loved her, but she asked for some time. She didn't ... she didn't ... but when she was dying in my arms - " A deep, shaking breath was taken in as the still, steady beating of the machines told him that Rukia was alive. "She told me she loved me, too."

"She'll be OK, Ichigo, they said so, right?"

"She fell into a coma, dad."

Isshin knew that that meant. He was a doctor, he had seen patients fall into comas. Some woke up in a week, some in months. Some, it took them years, and when they woke up, they didn't remember their husbands, wives, or even their children. Families had been broken, love had been broken, men had moved on with their lives while the women they loved were in comas, and when they woke up, after four or five years, they're lives were torn apart. And some never woke up. Some had died, laying in the same position that they had been in for years on end.

"I could have done something ... I could have done something ... "

"No, Ichigo. There was nothing you could have done. Remember when you were hurt?" Isshin asked gently, following Ichigo's gaze downward.

"Yeah."

"Every time me and Yuzu and Karin came to visit, she was always there, sitting beside you. Your hand would be clasped tightly in hers, and, even though she hadn't slept in days, she was by your side, never leaving. Will you be there for her?"

"Of course I will," Ichigo said. "I'll always be there."

"Then that's enough. Just be with her, by her side, and she'll wake up. As long as you're willing to wait."

Ichigo didn't answer; he would have waited forever for her.

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

Ichigo sat beside Rukia, holding her hand in his. Her head was wrapped completely in a white bandage, covering the hair that hadn't been removed for the surgery. Her chest and stomach were also wrapped, and he could see small amounts of blood beginning to seep through the wrappings under her hospital gown. As he turned around a little, he could see the policemen hovering around outside the room. Standing to his feet, he leaned over, kissing Rukia on the forehead and muttering he would be right back before he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" the policeman asked gently; she had dark colored skin and her hair seemed to be a dark, violet color. Ichigo nodded and both he and the woman sat down. "First, can you describe the man who did this? If I set you up with a sketch artist, do you think you could come up with an accurate sketch?"

"Yeah. I'll never forget that man's face."

"Alright. Can you come down to the station, or should I send someone up?"

"Can I stay here?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the wall. The woman nodded, and then said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Yoruichi."

"Ichigo."

After the sketch man had come and gone, and Yoruichi promised that she would paste Aizen's picture everywhere in the city in the hopes of catching him, Ichigo sat back down beside Rukia.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_One Week later_**

Ichigo ran a hand over his face, splashing tap water on his skin as he closed his eyes, ignoring his reflection in the mirror as he wiped the water off with his sleeve. Shaking his head, he watched as the crystal-like drops flew from his hair and landed everywhere before he left the bathroom, picking up a cup of coffee on the way back to Rukia's hospital room; it was almost eight in the morning and he needed something to keep him awake, for he hadn't slept well the night before.

As soon as he reached Rukia's room, he paused in the doorway, sipping his coffee as he watched her. She was sleeping peacefully; had been for a week now. Her small face was pale and the tube in her throat had been removed. The doctors said that chance for infection was small, and she had been moved from the ICU into a normal room. Her clothing was still white, and the bed she lay in seemed like a sea of the pure, snowy color that her small frame became drowned in. Shaking his head a little, he walked over and dropped into the chair which had a small, white piece of paper stuck to the back that proclaimed: "Ichigo's Chair". His dad had put it on as a joke two days before when Ichigo had refused to leave Rukia's side.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked up as a young nurse poked her head into the room. He blinked a few times and said,

"Yeah?"

"Rukia-san's parents are here."

Ichigo stood from his seat, stretching his arms over his head, and walked to the doorway as Rukia's foster mother and father came to the door. He leaned up against it, his arms over his chest as he said,

"Morning, Shiba-kun, Shiba-san."

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Shiba Keiko said, smiling softly. Ichigo towered over her, and like Rukia, even there was no relation, Keiko was short and slim. Keiko's husband, Nai, was taller than Ichigo by a small bit, and with black hair and bright green eyes, he looked completely different than his blonde wife.

"We came as soon as we heard," Nai said, frowning as he looked past Ichigo and into the room.

"It's been a _week_," Ichigo pointed out, frowning as he walked back inside the room. Keiko frowned and Nai said,

"We were not able to be contacted by phone or messenger, and you know that. We told both you and Rukia that no contact would be available, and the only reason she stayed home from our ski trip was because she wanted to be with _you _for the concert."

"Sorry," Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair as he dropped down into his labeled chair, his head dropping into his hands. "I was out of line. I'm just really stressed. Haven't slept more than two hours a night since last week."

"Why not?" Keiko asked, walking in and taking Rukia's hand in her own. "Rukia looks better; is she OK?"

"She'll be fine. But she's in a coma."

Neither Keiko or Nai seemed worried in the slightest; once they had heard that Rukia was physically alright, their worry seemed to evaporate.

"And I haven't been sleeping because of ... well, nightmares, to put it simply. Keeps coming back to me."

"Were you with her when it happened?" Nai asked, sitting down in one of the other two chairs after he pulled one up for his wife. Ichigo nodded, though didn't look up as he ran his hands over his slightly blood-shot eyes. Nai frowned at this. "What were you doing in my daughters apartment in the middle of the night?"

"She was scared and asked me to stay with her. Nothing else," Ichigo said quickly. Even adoptive fathers liked to worry over their daughters and beat up potentially annoying/abusive boyfriends.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm going to be straight with this. Are you sexually involved with Rukia?"

"What? No!"

Ichigo's face was bright red as he propped his head in his hands to send a mini-glare at Nai.

"Do you _want_ to become sexually involved with Rukia?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!" He was now even more red as Keiko laughed and a small smile came to the face of Nai. The look on Ichigo's face was somewhere between a pout and a glare as he stared at Nai.

"I'm telling you this now. If you are willing to take your and Rukia's relationship further, but you do not love her, break it off now. If you hurt her in any way, emotionally or physically, you will answer to me. Unless you really love her, unless you're willing to commit all you have to making your relationship work, break it off, because if you don't, and you break her heart, you will pay in full."

"Ah. I understand," Ichigo said, turning his gaze away.

"Do you love her, Ichigo?" It was the first time that Nai had called Ichigo by his first name. He didn't need an answer to his question, however. He could see it in Ichigo's gaze; the pain, concern, _love_, for Rukia as he watched her. Even by looking at the young man, he knew that Ichigo would have given anything to keep this from happening; even given his life.

"I love her more than anything in this world."

Nai smiled, nodding. "Good. 'Cause if you hurt her, not only will you answer to me, but to her two cousins as well. Kūkaku and Ganju are do not take too kindly to people hurting their little cousin Rukia. You wouldn't believe the people they've beat up for picking on her."

Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah. I probably would. I've beat up plenty of people for picking on my little sisters, so I know how they probably feel."

Everyone fell silent, and after a few minutes, Ichigo reached out to hold Rukia's hand again.; it was cold to the touch and he ran his fingers over it gently to try and return some of the warmth to her small, pale fingers. Finally, Ichigo said softly, "You kept talking about her as if she was going to wake up."

"Well, isn't she?"

Apparently, Nai and Keiko knew little about comas; they had no doubt in their minds that Rukia would wake soon and be the same person they had always known. Ichigo shook his head slowly; he still didn't turn around and his voice was still low when he continued to speak.

"My dad's a doctor, so I see plenty of people that have fallen into comas. Some are women or men who are married. They leave their children alone. Some are kids, who, when they fall into the coma, are so small you can cradle them in your arms, and when they wake up, they're in Junior High. People move on when their loved ones don't wake up. I've seen lives broken and so many tears related to comas ... Rukia might wake and she might not ... who's to say that she will?"

"She has to," Nai said. "Because we're all waiting for her."

"It's all up to her now," Ichigo said slowly, gripping Rukia's hand tighter.

"No, she doesn't have to bear this alone. You can be there for her. You and I and Keiko, everyone ... we can all be strong for her, and help her. She's not alone in this."

"I'm not strong enough to help," Ichigo said, absently sliding his foot across the floor. "I'm not strong enough for the both of us; I wasn't strong enough to save her, either. This happened because I wasn't strong enough. I could have ... I could have saved her."

"Everything happens for a reason. Do you believe that, Kurosaki-kun?" Keiko asked, her blue eyes searching Ichigo's amber ones.

"I don't understand. Why do these things happen? What reason is there behind them? Like Inoue's accident, my accident, that car ... that car almost hitting Rukia, and now this? What reasons are behind them? I just don't understand."

"We might not see the reasons," Keiko said. "But they're there."

"How can I believe something I don't understand, though? I can't trust in something I can't believe in, and I can't believe in something I don't understand."

"You will. Someday."

Silence once again fell over the room until there was a soft knock on the door. Ichigo looked up to see Yoruichi, the policewoman, standing at the door. She had a look of impatience in her eyes and there was an urgent tone in her voice as she said quickly, "Kurosaki, come quickly; we have a lead on Aizen."

Ichigo, eyes wide, stood so quickly from his chair that he screeched across the floor and nearly fell down. He walked over to the door and asked, "What? Where is he?"

"Juts outside of town staying in a small hotel. As I speak, my squad is getting ready to go; come quickly."

"Right."

After running over to grab his coat, Ichigo quickly told Nai and Keiko where he was going. He gave Rukia's hand a quick squeeze and, as he gently kissed her on the lips, he whispered to her sleeping form, "I'll be back, Rukia. They found him." Then, so quietly that the other occupants of the room couldn't hear, he whispered, "I love you."

"When will you be back?" Keiko asked, standing to her feet as Ichigo began to run from the room.

"I'm not sure. Call me if anything changes."

"But I-!" Keiko started to protest. She sighed and gave up; Ichigo had already disappeared down the hall. "Ah, forget it. I'm sure Rukia has his number somewhere in her stuff ... "

* * *

"OK. We got a call about ten minutes ago; Aizen Sosuke is in a small hotel just outside of town. The clerk recognized him from one of the pictures all over town and called us. He should be there all night; the clerk asked him and - " Yoruichi stopped speaking, her eyes closing and her fists clenching as she turned her burning gaze to the snoring man in the corner. "Urahara Kisuke! Wake the hell up!"

Taking off her shoe, Yoruichi threw it at the blond's head. It made contact loudly and the man named Urahara sat straight up, his eyes still a little blurry as he looked around.

"Whoops. Fell asleep again."

Yoruichi was grinding her teeth as she continued to speak. "Although Aizen will be there all night, we want to go now."

Vests were zipped and boots were pulled on.

"Free fire is authorized; we are not technically the police, so we can fire at will without having to have orders from the higher ups."

Radio's, flash grenades and even C4 were added to the vests as the laces on the special divisions boots were tied tightly.

"This man has killed several people; have no reservations about shooting."

Guns were loaded and holstered.

"That's all. Dead or alive, we catch this man."

Ichigo felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he was handed a simple pistol by the man named Urahara.

"Let's move out."

* * *

I had SO much fun writing the part where Rukia's dad questioned Ichigo and the most fun with the "Do you _want_ to be sexually involved with my daughter?" part. And the part where Yoruichi threw her shoe at Urahara was fun as well.

**_Please Review!_**


	18. Shallow Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XVIII**

Ichigo's heart was beating fast as they all loaded into the van. Yoruichi and Urahara, who seemed to be in control of their division, sat in the front and everyone else climbed into the window-less back of the van. Ichigo sat down, fingering the gun he had been given. He wanted nothing more than to catch Aizen, and he knew that if he had a chance, his anger would take over him and he would _want_ to hurt the man. He wanted to make Aizen feel the pain that he had, but there was no way he could: Aizen didn't love anyone; he could never feel the pain of having the girl you loved with all of your heart dying in your arms.

"You alright, man?"

Ichigo turned around to face the young, blond man sitting beside him.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said quietly, though he wasn't sure it was completely true.

"You saw Aizen, huh? You're the boyfriend of the girl he almost killed, right?

"Yeah."

The man didn't speak again and Ichigo rode along in silence, his thoughts a scrambled mess as he continued to stare at the gun in his hands. He knew that everyone in the van was staring at him; he couldn't blame them. He'd been acting weird the whole time they'd been around him. There were six men total, including him, waiting anxiously. Suddenly, Yoruichi's voice spoke from the front of the van.

"We're here."

* * *

"Uryuu, is Kuchiki-san going to be alright?" Orihime, who was sitting in a little, outside restaurant nervously stirring her milkshake, asked Ishida, who was sitting across from her. Her chin was resting on the table as she stared into the milkshake. "I don't feel like I should be so happy when Kuchiki-san is hurt. I mean, I'm not happy that she _is _hurt, but I'm happy to be here with you, and - "

Ishida cut off her rambling.

"I know what you mean, Orihime, but we can't help her. It's up to her to do everything now. As mean as this seems, we can't put our lives on hold until she wakes up. I don't want to forget about her, that's not what I mean, but we can't sit around and mope all day."

"Kurosaki-kun does," Orihime pointed out, reaching up to suck on her shake a little.

"Well, Kurosaki loves Kuchiki-san. If it were you in the hospital, I would be by your side. But if we go there now, we'll only be in the way of Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san. He wants to be alone with her. I remember when you were in the hospital, I wanted to be by your side, and it annoyed me when everyone else was there. I felt horrible, though, because I know that they're your friends, too, but I wanted to be alone."

"Oh. Does that mean you love me?"

"Huh?" Ishida pushed his glasses up further on his nose; the question had been completely unexpected.

"You said that Kurosaki-kun is by Kuchiki-sans side because he loves her. You were by my side when I was hurt, and you said you'd do it again ... so does that mean you love me, too?"

The look on her face was completely innocent and her bright eyes were shining as she continued to suck on her shake. Light pink lips caressed the straw, and Ishida pulled his eyes away from her face, trying to form words together.

"Oh, look! Uryuu is speechless. Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing like that!"

"OK! That's good."

She seemed to have forgotten her earlier question.

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun always loved Kuchiki-san? Remember when we all first met each other? It was a lot different; Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san were always yelling and screaming. It was fun!"

"It was, wasn't it?" Ishida asked, smiling. "I don't know if he loved her then. Seemed like he didn't. But they had their moments. She would only sing around him, and he would only smile truthfully around her. I think they might have, but never realized it."

"Hey, Uryuu?"

"Yes, Orihime?" Ishida asked, blinking a few times. Orihime sighed and began flicking her straw around in her empty cup.

"I want Kuchiki-san to wake up. Kurosaki-kun is so sad; his eyes are crying, even though he isn't. What will happen to him if Kuchiki-san doesn't wake up? What if she sleeps forever?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?" Orihime asked, frowning a little, tears of her own coming to her eyes.

"Everyone is waiting for her. Kurosaki will help her, too; she's not alone."

"That's good. Being alone is always sad. I don't like being alone."

They sat in silence for a good while, until Ishida realized what time it was. He quickly paid the check and he and Orihime stood to their feet, walking out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. Orihime reached up and kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his hand and skipping ahead of him. Her fingers clasped behind her back and her beautiful, burnt orange hair flowed out around her. Her pink skirt flowed around her knees, and Ishida smiled as she turned around, walking backward so she could face him.

"Tell me if I'm going to hit into anything, alright Uryuu?"

"Alright."

She continued to skip backward until her foot caught on a small branch. She was tumbling down until Ishida's hand reached out to steady her. Their faces were so close together ...

Not sure what he was doing, Ishida leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, Orihime's face was the same shade of red as he sweater. But she just smiled and giggled. Ishida breathed a sigh of relief, and instead of hopping backward like she had been, she walked beside him.

"Uryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can Kurosaki-kun be happy without Kuchiki-san? Because ... I don't think I could be as happy as I am right now without you."

Ishida blushed a little. "In time, I think he could."

"Uryuu, have you ever heard the song _My Immortal_?"

"No ... "

"Well, one of the lines says: _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._ That's true, right?"

"There is a lot that time cannot erase, but if Kuchiki-san didn't wake up, Kurosaki would move on eventually."

Orihime shrugged, her eyes moving skyward as they walked along; they were almost to her house. She said slowly, her voice sure and strong, "I don't think he would. I've seen how Kurosaki-kun looks at Kuchiki-san. He loves her a whole lot, and I don't think he'd ever move on."

* * *

Ichigo watched nervously as the group walked into the hotel. Urahara, making sure to hold his hat over his eyes, spoke in quiet voices to the clerk. No one noticed as Ichigo turned around, walking across the lobby. And, as such, no one but him noticed the man slipping past the doors and into the afternoon air. Eyes wide, Ichigo turned around to see the troops all stiff and on alert as the clerk continued to inform Urahara of what was going.

_I want to do this alone, if I can,_ Ichigo thought, turning, making sure his gun was loaded, and running out of the door in hot pursuit of Sosuke Aizen.

His feet carried him fast as he ran down the street; Aizen didn't seem to notice him, but he was running, too, though who wouldn't be if they were being hunted by a brigade of police?

Ichigo's teeth were pressed tightly together as he rounded another corner. Aizen wouldn't get away; he wouldn't let him.

_He hurt Rukia._

"Following me, huh?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he looked around; Aizen was standing right ahead of him, a smirk on his face and his gun drawn.

"You'll pay for what you've done."

"I will, will I?" Aizen asked, laughing coldly; Ichigo shivered slightly as the man's voice seemed to cut deeply into him.

"You hurt her."

"Ah. That Shiba girl? Yeah, so what? She wasn't supposed to survive that bullet. Stupid, meddling kid. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Ichigo's eyes were burning with anger as he glared at the man in front of him. He wasn't human; he couldn't be. No man could hurt a completely innocent girl and laugh it off. No one could take so many lives and defend himself in such a silent way as Aizen seemed to be doing.

"The why didn't you? Why didn't you kill me? The reason that you killed — _tried _to kill — Rukia was because she could describe you to the police. I could do that too, and I did, and we found you. We won't let you go, you bastard, there is no way in hell you're not paying for your crimes," Ichigo growled, his hand on his gun tightening as Aizen laughed again.

"That's not why I tried to kill her, boy. I wanted to kill her ... because I _like_ to kill, and she seemed to innocent when she watched her parents die, I knew that I would have a lot of satisfaction in killing that little girl. You would have been no fun, because you seem not to mind giving you life for someone."

The wind was blowing hard and the sun was beating down on them, stealing away the chill that should have hung in the air from the cold weather. Everything was silent for a minute except for the sound of Ichigo's hard, angry breathing. His hair was flying in the wind, but he didn't care even as it began to get in his eyes; he only wanted to make Aizen pay for what he had done to Rukia.

"I would give my life for her in a second," Ichigo said, trying to calm his breathing. "Because I _love_ her. You don't know what love means, do you?"

"I did."

"I don't believe you. How can someone who likes killing people love? Because each person you kill, people are hurt. I love Rukia ... if she had died ... when she was _dying_, I felt like my whole life was breaking apart. How many lives have you broken? If you knew what love was, you would know that people who love would do anything in the world. You wouldn't take that love from people and hurt them in the way that you hurt Rukia by killing her parents."

Ichigo's heart was speeding up again and he could feel the hand on his gun twitching. He wanted nothing more than to make Aizen feel pain.

"I knew love. I loved _her_ more than anything in the world, but she betrayed me and got herself pregnant by another man. I killed her _and_ the baby. It was such fun, seeing her cry for the child of the man that I hate more than anything."

"You killed someone, knowing that they were pregnant?" Ichigo could feel the anger welling up inside of him again. "Bastard! How could you?!"

"I hated that man. Simple as that. She knew it, too, and she went off and got herself pregnant with him."

"That was still no reason to kill her!"

"If your precious Rukia went of and got herself pregnant with that red-head, what would you do?"

"It would break my heart, but I would not freakin' kill her!"

"Kill me now, if you can. I am tired of this useless talk. Draw your gun!"

Eyes burning, Ichigo pulled out his gun, and before another word could be spoken, two shots were fired off. The cold began to set in as the wind died down a little, and everything sent silent as a gun clattered to the ground and blood began to spread slowly.

A cold, harsh voice whispered quietly into the wind, "I win."

* * *

**NOTE: **As to why Ichigo was given a gun ... I dunno, just no flaming! And ... I _really_ would expect no less from Yoruichi and Urahara, who are in charge of the division, than to give Ichigo a gun. : D

**_Please Review!_**


	19. Until The Day I Die

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XIX**

"I win."

Hard breathing echoed through the cold air as the second gun hit the ground with a crash that sounded throughout the air. Blood was spreading across the ground as wide eyes stared at the body. What had he just done? Had he ... had he really killed a man? He wanted to deny it, but as he looked before him, he knew he couldn't. He had done what he never imagined possible. He'd killed a man, and taken a life.

Hard breathing became shaky as he fell to his knees before the blood. It was on his fingers, and as he dropped his head into his hands, it mixed with his bright orange hair.

He didn't notice as footsteps appeared beside him, and he didn't register the light gasp from the violet haired woman. He didn't even look up as he was gently hauled to his feet and away from the body. His shaking form was wrapped in a blanket as the ambulance arrived; he knew there was nothing that they could do for the man.

Why did he feel so horrible? That man had killed so many people, broken apart lives and stolen love from countless people. He had...

He had almost killed Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, are you alright?"

It was the blond man ... Urahara.

"No, I-I don't think so."

"Did you ... "

He left the question open, but Ichigo knew what he was asking. The look in his eyes as he glanced over at the body being loaded into the black, body bag was enough.

"Yeah. I killed him."

Silence hung thick in the air as the policemen finally walked over and began questioning. Ichigo told them what had happened, and that he had shot Aizen in self-defense. It wasn't totally true, but he did not want to go to jail. He had to be beside Rukia when she woke up.

"Can I go?"

"No, you need to go to the hospital to be checked over real quick. Then, tomorrow, we need you to report to the station for further questioning."

"Fine."

Ichigo agreed quickly. The hospital was where he wanted to be, anyway. He rode in the ambulance beside Aizen's body and at one point felt so sick that he buried his head in his hands and tried very hard to keep it in until they arrived. As soon as he got out of the van, the last thing he remembered before blacking out was throwing up and falling slowly.

* * *

Light was streaming in through the windows as Ichigo slowly opened his eyes with a groan. They closed within seconds as the light flooded his vision. He didn't want to be awake right now. He didn't want to face reality, he didn't want to face the fact that he had killed a man.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, you're awake."

The voice was soft as Ichigo forced himself to pull his eyes open again. He looked around slowly, his vision just coming back into focus. He saw the white walls, doors, ceiling ... he saw the blinding light, and he saw the small, black-haired girl in the bed next to him.

_Rukia_.

"Any change?" he asked slowly, motioning to Rukia's small body. It was still in the same, curled position as it had been before. Her hands were clasped together and her black hair was pooling around her face; she'd moved into that position sometime before she had fallen into her coma. It was Keiko, Rukia's mom, that had walked over and was looking over him in concern. She shook her head slowly and Ichigo closed his eyes again, swallowing deeply as the images of Aizen's bloody, ripped body pierced into his vision.

"I'm gonna be sick ... "

Ichigo felt his stomach lurch as Keiko smiled sadly, handing him a small container that had been set beside his bed.

"They said you might feel this way," she said, sitting down beside him and patting his arm reassuringly. Ichigo noticed that Nai was nowhere to be found.

"I killed Aizen."

Silence followed his words as he turned away from Keiko, his vision concentrating outside the window. He felt sick again, but he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

"I hate him so badly, for what he did to Rukia ... but _I killed him_."

Keiko reached out to take his hand in hers. He was surprised, but didn't turn from the window. Mothers naturally wanted to cuddle/console any crying/distressed child around them. But it'd been so long since he'd felt the kind, soft touch of a woman.

"Your father will be here as soon as possible, but he's at the clinic with a critical patient." At the questioning look on Ichigo's face, Keiko finished, "I found his name in the phone book and called him. He wanted to come right away, but he knew your life wasn't in any danger, and the little girl he's treating could die."

"I understand."

Ichigo struggled up into a sitting position and clasped his hands tightly together in his lap as he tried to stop their shaking.

"Have you ... ever killed anyone?" he asked slowly, his gaze not meeting hers as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I can't imagine what it feels like, taking the life of another human being, but you did it in self defense."

"I went after him. I chased him. I was scared of him, and I was scared of how badly I wanted to make him feel the pain that he caused for Rukia ... my rage blinded me. I ... I didn't have to kill him, but I _wanted_ to."

His amber eyes were staring so intently into the blankets that he was afraid he would stare a hole right through them. Softening his gaze a little, he looked over at Rukia. Her soft hair was pooled out around her face and her light pink lips were open slightly. Her features were completely soft, like a small child's, and her hands were relaxed and half-open.

"She looks peaceful."

Keiko turned around, realizing what Ichigo was talking about. She noticed that Ichigo let himself smile a little as his eyes rested on Rukia's small form. The thick sheets engulfed her body, making it seem smaller than she was.

"She does. But inside, I'm sure she's fighting."

Ichigo turned to look at her, then asked slowly and quietly, "Can I hold her hand?"

Keiko smiled and nodded, pulling up a chair beside her own for Ichigo to sit in.

"Also, the doctors said that you could be discharged as soon as you woke up, so if you'd like to change out of that hospital gown ... "

"I hate these things," Ichigo said, standing to his feet and forcing a small laugh. Keiko handed him a small bag with his clothes and he thanked her, walking off into the bathroom to change. She stood up and walked over to the door, looking out while he finished up. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and just as Ichigo was pulling on his black turtle-neck, Keiko caught sight of the large gash on his back. She gasped and Ichigo quickly pulled the shirt down all the way.

"Sorry. Didn't mean for you to see that ... "

He walked out of the bathroom, stuffing the gown into the small hospital bag that used to hold his clothes.

"What happened?"

"Ah." Ichigo paused, sitting down in the chair that had been pulled up for him. "The car accident."

"The one where you save Rukia?"

"Yup. Only accident I've ever been in."

Both were silent as Ichigo reached back behind him absently and fingered the scar he knew was there through his shirt. It was a few inches long, and was jagged; all in all, it was a mess. He had hoped for no one to see it.

"Kurosaki-kun, I think we should go file any paperwork that needs to be done for you to be discharged ... "

Ichigo nodded, squeezing Rukia's hand before standing to his feet and walking over to the door. He'd be back by her side soon.

And he wouldn't leave.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Nine Weeks Later ..._**

Ichigo sighed and dropped down into the chair again. The sign on the back that said "Ichigo's Chair" had been removed, and instead, Yuzu and Karin had decorated it with sparkle-filled glue and bright, shining letters that proclaimed "Ichigo's _Throne_". He'd been slightly annoyed at first, but it kept people out of it while he was gone.

Rukia was still laying, basically, in the same position she'd been in weeks before. Nothing had changed much at all. People still visited; her mom and dad, Ishida, Inoue, Renji ... the whole group. Despite not having a female lead, they hadn't bothered even trying to replace Rukia in their band. She'd wake up. They all knew that she might not, but no one wanted to replace her.

Smiling, Ichigo reached out and took Rukia's hand into his, gently tying the small, rope bracelet around her thin wrist. He'd made it himself in some stupid creative crafts class he'd had to take for school. It was a rope tying class and he'd made a bracelet for Rukia out of some really cool knots ... or so he personally thought. They twisted and turned and looped, giving the light brown bracelet an interesting look.

"Hey, Rukia ... um ... I don't have much time today, but I just stopped by to tell you I love ya and hope you wake up soon."

He grasped her hand in his.

"Everyone misses ya, you know. We're still waiting."

Ichigo bit his lip, willing himself to stay under control. Every time he came, there was less and less a chance she would wake up. Not even three months under wasn't terrible, or even _bad_ for a coma, but in his mind, it seemed like forever.

Sighing, he stood to his feet and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Rukia's lips. He smiled as he pulled back.

"I really do love you, Rukia."

He smiled sadly and was about to pull his hand from hers when he felt a slight pressure. Eyes wide, he stared down into her face as her fingers shakily wrapped around his a little more; her grip was no tighter than a newborns.

"R-Rukia?"

Her eyes wouldn't open, but when he squeezed her hand again, she reacted.

"Rukia, c'mon, please open your eyes," he gently coaxed, sitting down on the edge of her bed and running his fingers gently through her hair. His free hand was still gripping hers tightly, desperately.

"Ichi ... "

Her small mouth tried to form his name, but it was quiet and she couldn't force it out. Ichigo felt tears of happiness begin to surface as he continued to gently run his fingers through her hair, hoping she found it comforting like she used to.

"Come on, Rukia, open your eyes. You can do it. I'm here."

Ichigo's heart was beating fast and hard in his chest as he stared into Rukia's face. When her violet eyes began to open, Ichigo lost himself in them again; they were so beautiful ...

"Rukia ... "

He smiled deeply as he squeezed her hand tightly. She tried to form words again, but nothing came out.

"Shh, it's OK. Don't talk." Ichigo let his thumb travel across her soft skin gently. "You'll be fine, I promise."

He would keep his promise until the day he died.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Three Weeks Later ..._**

Rukia sat up in her bed and smiled at the man who had just walked into the room. He walked over to her bedside and kissed her gently on the lips before sitting the flowers in his hands down on the table beside her bed.

"Hi, Ichigo." Her voice was still quiet and soft, but he smiled and sat down on the chair marked "Ichigo's Throne".

"Hey, how ya doin?"

"Alright. But they gave me vanilla pudding instead of chocolate."

She hated vanilla, it seemed, or she _really_ liked chocolate.

"Ah. How _terrible_."

Rukia pouted and hit him in the arm. He stuck his tongue out at her and asked, "So what is it with you and chocolate, anyway?"

Rukia shrugged weakly. "I don't know. I just ... when my sister would take me out, it was always chocolate I got. Why does it matter to you? Remember when we all went out for shakes and I got chocolate?" She paused and took a deep breath in, fingering the bracelet on her wrist. Continuing, she said, "Well, you were wondering why I liked it so much, then when I asked you why you cared ... you wouldn't answer me. Why?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, smiling.

"Ah ... well, it was my mom's favorite, and I kind of developed a liking to it after that. I always, well, _mostly_ always, got everything chocolate after she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah. I mean, it still hurts to think about it, but I've moved on, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know."

Both were silent for a minute, then Ichigo said, "Ah, Rukia ... about that man, Aizen ... "

"I know." Rukia cut him off. "I heard."

"I killed him."

Rukia's violet eyes stared into Ichigo's and neither said a word. It had been months, and the healing had been slow ... but every time he looked into Rukia's eyes and saw what was almost taken from him, felt the love that he would have lost ... it all came crashing back.

Rukia smiled at him and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek before poking at her vanilla pudding.

"It'll be alright, Ichigo. It might take a while to heal, and I know I can't feel that pain because I've never ... I've never killed anyone before, but you can heal ... and I can help you."

Ichigo took Rukia's hand into his. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed, dope. But one thing ... "

"Yeah?"

"Can I have chocolate pudding instead of this?"

A white glop of pudding fell off her spoon and onto his head as he sighed and rolled his eyes. Yup.

Rukia was back.

* * *

I had fun with "Ichigo's Throne". It just seems like something that Karin and Yuzu might do.

**_Please Review!_**


	20. Take Her Breath Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — XX**

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Rukiaaaa!"

"Ichigooo!"

Ichigo groaned and flopped back into his chair. It still loudly proclaimed "Ichigo's Throne". Rukia smiled happily, nodding her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo glared at her.

She glared right back.

"Rukia, you realize you can't leave the hospital until you can walk in a straight line, right?"

"So what?"

Ichigo glared more and Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes. Her arms were still crossed her arms over her chest, the white, bunny-covered pajamas ruffling; after complaining that the hospital gown showed off her whole body, she'd been given a pair of real pajamas.

"_Fine_. I'll try again," she groaned.

"Thank God!"

Ichigo pulled himself up off his chair and walked over, taking Rukia under the arms and lifting her off of the bed like he would a small child. He gently sat her on the ground and her thin hands wrapped around his arms as soon as her feet began to buckle under her.

"Ichigo, I can't do it."

"C'mon, Rukia. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. You've only been awake three weeks and have barely even tried walking. It's no surprise you can't do it in seconds."

"But it hurts when I fall."

"Then I'll catch you. Just ...c'mon."

Rukia sighed as Ichigo straightened her to her feet again. She still gripped his arm tightly and she whined, "I _already_ learned to walk once," as she tried to take a few shaky steps across the slick, white floor.

"Good morning Rukia, Kurosaki-kun!"

The happy voice made Rukia squeak and lose her balance. Her legs buckled under her and she nearly fell to the floor; Ichigo caught her under the arms and lifted her into the air again before her knees could even touch the tile, though.

"Hello, Shiba-san," Ichigo greeted kindly, siting Rukia back on her bed and pulling up a spare chair for Rukia's mother.

"Hello, mom," Rukia greeted, smiling as she played with the cloth arms on her pajamas. "Where is dad?"

"He'll be by later; he had to work an extra shift today at the shop because one of his friends is home with her sick newborn."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence in the room until Ichigo stood to his feet, saying, "I'll leave you alone for a while."

He kissed Rukia gently on the cheek and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Keiko turned to Rukia, who was nervously twisting her pajamas in her fingers. She bit her lip as her feet slowly kicked back and forth on the bed.

"How does he treat you, Rukia?"

"Who?"

"Ichigo."

There was a smile on Keiko's face as Rukia blushed a little.

"He treats me fine. He's very thickheaded sometimes, but he's a man." Rukia smiled a little, a gentle laugh escaping her lips.

"He's a nice kid, from what I've seen. He was by your side whenever he could be while you were in your coma. Has he ever tried to force you to do something you didn't want to?"

Rukia's blush deepened; it was all the answer Keiko needed. Both Rukia and Ichigo were constantly blushing whenever either she or Nai mentioned intimacy.

"No, mom!"

Keiko laughed.

"Well, when you_ do _have sex, make sure to use protection. I don't want to be a grandmother _just_ yet."

Rukia was bright red as she glared at her mom. Keiko was shaking with laughter held in and she was sure Rukia was going to combust soon if she continued blushing so violently.

"Moooom, stop saying stuff like that!"

"Fine, fine. But I can tell right now, that unless one of you does something stupid, you two won't break up. He really loves you, baby, and please make sure to cherish that love for as long as you can. There will never be another man who loves you so much. If you love him back, hold onto everything you have."

Rukia smiled and ducked her mom's gaze.

"And inform me when the wedding will be."

"_Mom_!" Rukia whined loudly, flopping back against the bed with a loud 'thunk'.

Keiko broke out in a deep laugh and Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes. Sitting back up, she curled her legs back under her and played with her fingers.

"Mom, when did you and dad fall in love?"

Keiko stopped laughing. "Well ... " There was a pause. "I was about thirteen, I think."

"Thirteen!" Rukia burst out loudly. Keiko nodded.

"We were the best of friends, but he had a girlfriend at that point. He was fifteen, and to him, I was just a little girl who needed to be protected. He beat up any guys who even _looked_ at me wrong. At the time, I thought it was funny."

"When did you realize you loved him?" Rukia asked, interested now. She'd been living with Keiko and Nai for years, and though she had even started to call them 'mom' and 'dad' without trouble, she had never learned how they had met.

"I was about ... fourteen, I think. I caught him making out with his girlfriend, and I got mad. I didn't know why at the time, but I ignored him for weeks. He kept trying and trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Anyway, to make a long story short, when I was eighteen, I finally got up the nerve to just kiss him. He had broken it off with his current girlfriend, so it wasn't wrong ... but let's just say that it turned into more than a kiss pretty quick, and within seven months, we were going to be married."

"Wow!"

"I know. But it's been seventeen years since then, and we've not broken up yet. He can be dumb, and thick a lot of times ... but I love him."

Silence followed, only to be interrupted as Ichigo flew into the room, his cell phone in his hands. He was out of breath from running through the halls from the waiting area, where he'd been getting coffee, all the way to Rukia's room, as he said hurriedly,

"Ishida called me. He said that Inoue is having trouble breathing. It's nothing serious, but he wants me to meet them downstairs when she gets here. Be back later."

"Wait, Ichi-!"

Rukia sighed as Ichigo disappeared from the door as quickly as he'd showed up.

"Men!" she growled.

Keiko laughed.

* * *

Ichigo leaned up against the wall, watching as Ishida held Orihime's hand; they were removing the tube in her throat that had helped her breathe for the short trip into the hospital. She was scared and her bright, wide eyes showed it.

"OK," the nurse said, smiling. "Take a deep breath in, and when I start to remove the tube, let it out fast. No need to be scared, sweetie."

The nurse was an older, kind looking lady. She gently rubbed Orihime's shoulder as the younger girl took a deep breath in.

Ichigo shook his head as Orihime's eyes turned to Ishida's, who just nodded. He wondered what they had been doing when she had suddenly not been able to breathe ...

"There! All better! Now, I'm going to put this tube in your nose that should help you breathe, all right?"

Orihime nodded.

"I want to keep you here overnight, just to make sure nothing gets worse. Your boyfriend can pull up a chair, if you like."

Orihime nodded again, ignoring the light blush on Ishida's cheeks. Ichigo smirked, pulling himself off the wall. He took Ishida by the arm and said, "Here, lemme borrow him for a minute first."

"OK, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. Ishida whined as he was half-dragged from the room. Once the two men had left, the older nurse laughed.

"Is Ishida your boyfriend, or is it that orange haired kid?"

"Oh, no, Kurosaki-kun isn't my boyfriend! He loves Kuchiki-san! Uryuu is my boyfriend ... if you can call it that, I guess. We're going out, but he hasn't said anything yet ... "

"Well, he will soon enough. By the way, my name is Kiko. Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

Smiles were shared as Ichigo closed the door to the room and smirked at Ishida.

"What?" Ishida questioned.

Nothing spoken.

"Kurosaki ... "

It was a growl.

"What were you doing when she suddenly couldn't breathe?"

Ichigo had a pretty good idea, but he wanted Ishida to confirm it so he could bother him about it for the rest of his walking days. Ishida sighed, groaning. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't let him live it down.

"Fine. I kissed her."

"Ha! I knew it! Oh, how romantic. The first time you kiss her and she can't breathe. Talk about _literally_ taking her breath away!"

"Stuff it!"

"..."

"And who says it was out first kiss!"

"I do."

"And since _when_ has your opinion counted?"

Ichigo began laughing again. "Fine, whatever. Um ... am I needed here to be witness to all the fluffy, mushy stuff goin' on between you and Inoue, or can I go back up to Rukia?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you here in case there was something really wrong."

"Ah. Well, I'll be down again as soon as I explain everything to Rukia. I think she's worried; I really didn't tell her much."

"Yup."

An awkward silence filled the air as Ichigo sighed, running a hand though his hair. He then shrugged and walked off with a wave.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Two Weeks Later, July 15th_**

"Can I go now? I was supposed to meet Ichigo like ... ten minutes ago!" Rukia complained, pouting as her mom took the curling iron away from her hair. Keiko nodded, smiling. Rukia jumped up from her seat and pulled on her shoes and kissed her mom on the cheek before running out the door.

Nai walked up and leaned against the wall, sighing.

"What do you think?" he asked his wife. Keiko laughed.

"I think ... that if they were a few years older ... that the necklace he gave her last week would have been an engagement ring."

"It was a nice one, too. Must have been expensive."

"I was there when he picked it out. He saw others that were almost as nice, but cheaper, but he wanted to go with that one."

"Anyway, wanna bet Rukia doesn't come home, here, tonight, and instead goes to her apartment with a _guest_?" Nai asked, sighing.

"I'll bet ten."

"I'll see that and raise you twenty."

More sighing.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. My mom hauled me to her and dad's apartment and decided she wanted to do my hair."

Ichigo, however, was too stunned to care that she was late.

She sat down shyly in a light, creme colored dress that hugged her in just the right places without being too tight. It had no sleeves and Rukia's slim arms were pale in the bright light. It stopped just above her knees and the white sandals she wore matched it perfectly. Her hair was curled beautifully and was gently clipped back on her head, small, soft curls spilling out around her face.

Violet eyes shined and light pink lips smiled as the sun reflected off of the necklace on her neck. It was on a silver chain that had tiny, clearish-blue stones every inch and a half, and in the middle, hanging down on the milky skin of her neck, rested the diamond teardrop that held a small heart that would be missed if you didn't look close.

"Ah ... "

Rukia blushed a little as he continued to stare at her.

"You look beautiful, Rukia ... "

She smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they stared at the menu's of the small, outside restaurant that Ichigo had chosen to take Rukia out to. The sun shone down on the umbrella over them, and as the wind slowly blew through Rukia's hair, she said,

"Happy birthday, Ichigo."

"Heh. Didn't think you'd remember."

Rukia smiled as she kicked him under the table.

"Of course I would, baka!"

He laughed as she glared half-heartidly at him.

"And I forgot your present at home, so will this do for now?"

"Huh? What?"

Rukia smiled as she leaned over the table and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was long and slow, and when she pulled back, Ichigo smiled before capturing her lips again.

"Yeah. That'll do for forever."

* * *

**Sneak Peak at Concrete Angel; coming to Fanfiction(dot)net soon!**

All she'd asked for was for someone to love her. Instead, she got a father who abused her, and a brother who didn't care. Rukia was truly alone in the world. Her body's bruised and her heart's broken. Can a rash, ignorant orange-haired teen change that?

**_Please Review!_**


	21. Walk Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams — Epilogue**

**_Three Years Later_**

"So, you think she'll like this one?"

"Uh huh, Ichi-nii!" Kaien said happily, bouncing around. Now six, the little child was still full of energy and his eyes still glowed happily, but he was beginning to turn into a young man. Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair, to which Kaien pouted and tried to rub it back in place. Renji, who was standing up against one of the display cases, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips, sighed and looked over to the object that Ichigo was holding.

"Yah, I think she'll like it."

"Sure?"

"Yup!" Kaien said, his eyes wide as he stared into Ichigo's hand.

"So ... if she _doesn't_, I get to blame you, right?" Ichigo asked, smiling at the pout from the little boy.

"Nope! You blame Uncle Renji!"

"Hey, wait, why me?" Renji protested, frowning playfully as Kaien laughed. Ichigo watched them, shaking his head, as Kaien climbed onto Renji's shoulders and grabbed hold of his bright red hair.

"C'mon, we have to get Kaien back or Byakuya'll have our heads," Ichigo said, walking up to the counter to pay for the item he held in his hand. Renji nodded, raising an eyebrow when Kaien, who had climbed up onto his shoulders only seconds before, quickly scrambled down and ran over to Ichigo, taking his hand and pulling it.

"My daddy is waitin'. We'd better hurry, right? Rukia-chan and Orihime-san are waitin', too!"

"And Ishida-kun," Ichigo reminded him, picking him up and swinging him onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Kaien squealed as he flew through the air, and gripped tightly to Ichigo's hair once he had managed to sit right on his shoulders. Ichigo groaned a little under the weight.

"You're getting big, Kaien! We can't keep doing this forever," he said, pocketing his purchase as they walked out of the store. Kaien just giggled and chanted, "Faster, faster, faster!"

"Isn't Renji supposed to be the Reindeer here? Make him carry you," Ichigo pouted; his heart wasn't in the whine and he smiled happily as Kaien yapped the whole way back to the garage.

Nothing much had changed in the last few years. Orihime and Ishida were still together, and the speech therapy that Orihime was undergoing made it possible for her to talk completely normally now, but she would still probably never sing in the way she always had. Byakuya and Kaien were still a small family of two, and Renji was still annoying and the king of awkward. And Rukia ... well, she was still the same, too.

Her black hair was a little longer now and swirled beautifully around her face whenever it was down, though, and her intense violet eyes seemed to hold so much more. She was still short, something that she was painfully aware of whenever Ichigo would tease her about it. But she still kicked hard, too. Very hard, which Ichigo was _very_ painfully aware of.

"Yo! We're back!" Ichigo called, slinging Kaien off of his shoulders and down onto the floor in one swift movement. The little boy ran over to his dad and started jumping up and down, saying, "Guess what Ichi-nii got! Guess what Ichi-nii got!"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he bolted and covered Kaien's mouth with his hand. He crouched down beside the little boy and said, "No, shhh, it's a secret!"

"Oooh, I see!" Kaien said, his eyes wide with happiness. "Secret!" Looking back up at Byakuya he said matter-of-factely, "Sorry, dad, I can't tell you!"

Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair again, something which Kaien sighed deeply to and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Well, here we are again. Another year to waste," Ichigo said into the microphone, shifting his guitar so he could better speak. Everyone behind him was getting ready to start; Renji was searching for the drum sticks he'd lost and Byakuya was making sure his Bass was in-tune while Rukia just twirled the microphone cord around her fingers; no matter how many times she sang, unless Ichigo was ther with her and his gaze staring deeply into hers, she was always afraid. 

Ichigo continued to speak to the crowd.

"We've moved forward in these last few years, and it was with the help of this band that I've been able to move on from something that happened in my past. And I know none of you want to hear these sentimental speeches, but I ask you all to bear with me for just a few more minutes. There's something I want to do, that I _need_ to do."

Ichigo put the mike down and turned to Rukia; she looked slightly curious and smiled as he walked a little closer. Her violet eyes were questioning and her soft black hair seemed to shine in the light.

When he took her hand into his and got down on one knee in front of her, however, the look of curiosity turned into one of complete shock. He smiled nervously as there was a collective "Aww!" from the audience. He reached into his pocket and took out a small, blue velvet box and flipped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring; the band was pure silver and the diamond in the middle was a light blue; it was a good size, not tiny, but not huge, and was in the shape of a heart.

Rukia's heart was pounding in her chest as Ichigo began to speak.

"Ah ... well, never done this before, so ... " Ichigo's nervous smile was lop-sided as he shrugged and looked up into Rukia's surprised eyes. "I know I was quite an ass when we first met, but ... I think that it was after I heard you sing that I started to fall in love with you, and I fell hard. I was always the guy who people thought would never fall in love, the guy who everyone thought would never do something nice for a girl because his heart told him to. Well ... goes to show how much they know, because I love you and would do anything in the world for you."

There was a small pause and the silence was shattering.

"Will you marry me, Rukia?"

Rukia's violet eyes were filled with both surprise and shock as she stared down at Ichigo; her heart skipped a beat as he said those five small words. Feelings of a million kind washed over her as she stared into his light amber eyes.

She loved him more than anything in the world.

Ichigo felt as though he would explode with happiness as Rukia whispered, "Yes."

Reaching inside the velvet box, Ichigo carefully took out the ring and took hold of Rukia's small hand; he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled as he stood back on his feet and pressed his lips to hers. There were loud cat-calls from the crowd, and the whole band was clapping. When Ichigo finally pulled back, he was smiling brightly. He whispered, "I love you, Rukia," and she echoed the words back to him as he turned around to the crowd, the hand that wasn't holding his mike was gripping Rukia's hand tightly as the lights reflected off of her ring.

"I know I promised that we'd do original songs, but before we do, bear with me. I would like to do one song by _Green Day_ because this song is close to my heart in a million ways. I know that everyone here, no matter how small, has their own broken dreams. I know I had mine. And nothing can ever heal those, but there is something, _someone_, who can help numb the pain. I know that probably only a small portion of you believe me, but it's true. There is something in this world that can help heal those broken dreams."

Ichigo paused, taking a breath in; he didn't notice as Orihime reached over and took Ishida's hand in hers.

"Today, before we really start, I want to sing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. It speaks of everything I ever went through. But, now, because the woman I love more than anything in the world is by my side, _never again_ will I walk alone ... "

Ichigo paused again as he faced the crowd. Rukia was at his side, her hand in his and her smile echoing his as her eyes glowed as brightly as the diamond ring that represented all of her love for Ichigo.

" ... On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

**THE END**

* * *

**NOTE: **Concrete Angel is out now! Yay! If you care, jump on over to my profile and read it. It is finished as of 9.2.07.

Anyway ... do you think it was a proper ending? Hmmmm?

_**—P.S. If you liked this story, go vote for it in the poll on my profile page!—**_

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
